<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team JNPR by Komikage_0f_Seragakure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715970">Team JNPR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure'>Komikage_0f_Seragakure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate JNPR, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime Inspired?, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Original Antagonist, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remnant (RWBY), Rivalry, Semblance (RWBY), Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, The Sound of Music References, The White Fang (RWBY) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>J is for Jacek/The Infamous Heir: Blue.</p><p>N is for Nigil/The Family Guy: Orange.</p><p>P is for Pierre/The Street Rat: Purple.</p><p>R is for Ryaine/The Faunus Prodigy: Green.</p><p>Temporary Hiatus; the first ten chapters is essentially me getting accustomed to writing my first fic. Whenever chapter XI drops, It’ll be the best thing I ever wrote in my life, which isn’t saying much lol, but bear with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Taurus/Original Female Character(s), Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blue Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3Meteor/gifts">Blu3Meteor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/gifts">Jasel147</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/gifts">Javage7</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguinarian/gifts">Sanguinarian</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacek Bjorn takes it upon himself to purge a Schnee Dust mine infested with Centinel Grimm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The very first character teaser for my alternate version of Remnant and depiction of the beloved Team JNPR.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool winds of Solitas collide with his face to announce it was officially winter. He hated the cold more than anyone; the way his face scrunches up was a clear sign of raw abhorrence. Jacek finally steps outside with an annoyed look on his young facial features still in development: seventeen years old and the second youngest of the wealthy Bjorn family made him eligible to slay monstrous creatures, but not responsible enough to drink and indulge in relationships.</p><p>“I hate this place so much.” he mused before taking that first step towards his mission. Jacek had tasked himself with eradicating a large grouping of Centinel taking shelter in the depths of a Schnee Dust mine. The underpaid Faunus workers filed complaints about working in such an unsafe environment, but Jacques cared little for their wellbeing, the Atlesian military claimed to have their hands full with The White Fang, and Atlas Academy was strangely enough not responding to the people’s call for help.</p><p>Jacek was more than angry at his superiors for blatantly refusing to help the troubled Faunus and his peers for not caring enough to disobey direct orders alongside himself. The third born immediately disenrolled himself from the so called, <em>‘Huntsman Academy’</em> and cut off all friends and acquaintances now that he knew their views on the Faunus race. It mattered not that he wouldn’t be able to enter his senior year at Atlas; Jacek knew he deserved better, and he was not one to waste time trying to rally others behind him.</p><p>A solo mission with no pay didn’t discourage him in the slightest, because he was a true Huntsman who didn’t care for money when people needed saving. Some jokingly argued it’s because he already has enough of it, but that simply isn’t the case. The walk there was tough; winter’s wind smashing into Jacek as he traversed uphill towards his destination.</p><p>“Finally,” Jacek breathes out a sign of relief after dropping topside into the mines; landing with an acute bend of both knees and single hand over the cool metal floor of an elevator. The teenage boy whips out a six inch long flashlight that lit up a good portion of pitch black with a bright blue; revealing his surroundings. There were three pathways Jacek could take from here which he had knowledge of after speaking with the head member of this sector: Koal Amin.</p><p>Jacek chooses the left path since it leads to deeper parts of the mine which is exactly where he wanted to be. As time went on he grew more vigilant since Centinels were capable of attacking from literally anywhere when their target was surrounded by easily penetrable surfaces like dirt. A peculiar sound prompts Jacek to stop in his tracks and grasp at his falchion’s hilt.</p><p>“Take it easy Jacek: it’s Koal.”</p><p>The familiar voice he conversed with over a Scroll had announced their presence; stepping around the rock formation and into Jacek’s shining light. Jacek was furious, “Why the hell are you still here?! I expected you to be far away from this hell hole by the time I touch downed!” he quietly shouts at the black eared wolf Faunus.</p><p>“You need someone who knows this <em>hell hole</em> through and through to show you the way. My men and I still had to work in this Centinel infested hole in the ground, so we set up shortcuts for everyone’s use in case they were being chased. These pathways are easy to miss.” Koal tried to justify his unwarranted attendance.</p><p>“That is not a good enough reason. If I get cornered by Grimm I can slash my way out of it. You however..... complicate things.” Jacek explained with an anxious expression on his face. Koal approaches Jacek to place a hand over the younger male’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about taking care of me. I’m no fighter, but I certainly know how to evade a threat like the Grimm.” he finished with a reassuring smile that eased Jacek’s mind.</p><p>Jacek focuses his sapphire blue and seafoam green eyes on Koal, “I’m only allowing you to accompany me because a snowstorm is about to roll in. We have a better chance surviving down here than up there.” he stated before pressing on. Koal stays behind to silently celebrate out of sight for a few moments before eventually running to catch up with Jacek who hands him the flashlight.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m about to witness a Huntsman at work!” Koal spoke gleefully: this came as a surprise to Jacek since he figured all Faunus on Solitas would have hatred for Huntsman. Atlas Academy never seemed to show any care for their troubles; this Centinel infestation being another plea for help ignored.</p><p>“You’re so jovial. I’m surprised you’re this sector’s leader.” Jacek spoke with a curious undertone.</p><p>“I’m the inspiration around here that’s why. Everyone else has been doing this for so long that they’ve gotten tired.... gave up on hope y’know? I guess I give them that again, false or not, at least it’s something that brightens their day.” Koal explained as best he could.</p><p>“Hmm, interesting.” Jacek mused more to himself as he began pondering on this subject. A much needed silence fell over the pair as they continue further into the infested Schnee mines. </p><p>“Stop right there!” Koal suddenly sounding off stopped Jacek where he stood since he had no reason to doubt a wolf Faunus hearing abilities. Jacek had his right set of fingers curled around the falchion’s hilt within half a second.</p><p>“Where?” he questions his company so he could prepare to counterattack or even attack in advance. Koal listens intently; ears twitching slightly for a few moments before both his eyes widen in shock.</p><p>“EVERYWHERE!”</p><p>A second after Koal yelled this the space directly beneath Jacek began to vibrate; having knowledge of Centinel Grimm and their tricks he immediately jumps backwards with a flip, simultaneously removing the sword from its resting place. The area where he once stood is desolated by a Centinel’s armor plated head that twists at a deathly fast rate capable of tearing him in half. Jacek settles into a defensive stance with his trusty blade Inquisitor: eight inch hilt, seven inches in width that slims down to three while its length reaches approximately thirty nine inches total, his wielding hand is partially protected by the front end of the sharp edge, and sapphire blue accents decorating its lethal length in a methodical manner.</p><p>The whizzing Centinel dips down in an attempt to shred Jacek who reacts by raising Inquisitor so that metal clashes with equally durable bone plating. Jacek suddenly shifts his footing while jerking Inquisitor diagonally upward; this resulted in his attacker being thrown off course with their sensitive underside exposed. The young Huntsman smoothly transitions into a spin using what little momentum he built up during the parry; slicing clean through the Centinel’s midsection.</p><p>The filthy creature releases an ear piercing screech as lime green liquid paints the cavern floor. Two more Centinels shoot out from the walls with the intent to split Jacek in two, but he leapt to the left of his first attacker; holding Inquisitor horizontally across his body with a hand supporting both ends of the falchion sword. Jacek juts Inquisitor into the Centinel’s rotating head in midair: this forces his attacker to veer at an inconvenient angle headfirst into the ground which immediately disrupts its lethal spin motion.</p><p>“Behind you!” Koal warns the young Huntsman who refrained from rolling his mixed eyes since he was well aware of the Centinel closing in on him from behind: Jacek spun around with an upward swing of Inquisitor to deflect the Centinel away; tossing a lengthy portion of its elongated body into the air so he could temporary bring his blade back before shooting forward to penetrate clean through its fleshy black under surface and bone plated armor. Jacek only tugs on Inquisitor to sever its body in half before turning his attention towards the last Centinel that had taken an interest in Koal. </p><p>“You think I’m scared of you?!” the wolf Faunus shouted before throwing a good size rock at the Centinel’s head. The granite bounces off harmlessly as the creature raises its upper body to stare down at Koal in an intimidating manner which prompts Jacek to: sprint, jump, and spin; effectively decapitating the Centinel with ease.</p><p>“That, was, so freaking cool to watch!” Koal exclaimed as Jacek stands to his full height after landing with a slight bend of both knees. Jacek gives the Faunus a serious stare, “This is not the time or place for that. I still don’t understand how you can find Huntsman appealing after seeing how little they care for your kind.” he spoke before placing Inquisitor over a magnetic device that holds the falchion in place on his back.</p><p>The two then step off side by side, “Isn’t it obvious Jacek?” Koal asks with a dark eyebrow raised.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>”I still have a love for Huntsman because you exist.”</p><p>The third born Bjorn was more than a little taken aback by this and it showed on his face, “How and why? I’m just a Human-”</p><p>“A human with a heart. You came out here during a freaking snowstorm to resolve an issue that only concerned the Faunus people. Although you clearly show disdain for the title Huntsman, that’s exactly what you are. A true Huntsman that doesn’t discriminate, and will go above and beyond to help anyone.” Koal explained with a toothy smile; effectively silencing Jacek who was at a lost for words.</p><p>“So.... you don’t have any resentment towards me because I’m human?”</p><p>“Nope! I only feel negative towards Humans who prove themselves to be extremely racist against Faunus to the point they’re not even willing to hear us out. You are the furthest thing from those ignorant bastards, which is surprising since you live in Atlas: the one percent population of Remnant.” Koal answered, starting off bitter and finishing off with that jovial energy Jacek couldn’t believe he kept intact for all these years.</p><p>“Hm, that’s..... good to know. The things my ancestors did to yours deeply disturbs me, and the fact that Faunus oppression still exist in 2062 is disheartening.” Jacek spoke in a relieved tone that was overshadowed by dejection.</p><p>Koal smiles at the young Huntsman in an attempt to cheer him up, “After seeing what type of person you are, nothing your ancestors did will discredit your actions.” he said before his ears began twitching again; Jacek noticed this so removes Inquisitor from the magnetic holster.</p><p>“Where are they coming from this time?” he asks while listening out for sounds that could potentially alert him of the incoming Centinels, “Behind and in front of us!” Koal warns the young Huntsman who could only stop in his tracks before six Centinels arose from the ground on both sides. Jacek and Koal evade the Centinels opening attack; the Human utilizing his Huntsman training while the Faunus relies heavily on his enhanced senses.</p><p>“There’s too many of them for me to fight without endangering you!” Jacek shouts over the sound of every Centinel drilling through hard rock to submerge themselves before resurfacing moments later in an attempt to kill or severely wound their prey.</p><p>“A secret pathway is nearby, follow me!” Koal shouts after avoiding an attacking Centinel with relative ease. </p><p>“If we both retreat there’s a greater chance of you get-” Jacek didn’t get the chance to finish, “And if I leave you here alone there’s a greater chance of you dying! If we stay together it will increase our chances of survival. This infestation is worse than I thought.” Koal tries to convince Jacek as the Huntsman disrupts a Centinel’s whirling motion with a precise airborne strike to its head.</p><p>“What’s the lowest level of these mines? I’ll meet you there.” Jacek asks after landing smoothly in contrast with the plummeting Centinel that disrupts the cave rocks and even forms a small crater. <br/><br/>Koal hesitates to tell the young Huntsman as he finishes off the immobilized Centinel by plunging Inquisitor through its neck and separating it from the lower body. This prompts Jacek to look at the wolf Faunus expectantly before fearlessly re-engaging the enemy without any sense of doubt. </p><p>“I can’t just leave you here alone!” Koal disputed before narrowly avoiding death three times in a row which unsettled Jacek who immediately rushes over to deflect two Centinels away with well timed sword swings and even split the next one in half after blocking the twirling Grimm and retaliating like he had during his first encounter.</p><p>“I got this Koal. I never charge into battle alone, that would just be foolish.” Jacek said before finally deciding to utilize his Semblance; sacrificing his turquoise blue Aura in favor of creating a physical clone of himself to effectively divert a good portion of attacking Centinel from his vulnerable self and an astounded Koal. </p><p>“Koal.”</p><p>The young Faunus looks away from Jacek combating Centinel from a distance to the original leaping into the air to avoid two attacking him simultaneously so that they ram into one another and topple over with a pained screech. Jacek manages to cut both creatures in half with a single swipe of Inquisitor; spilling their glowing green insides and decorating his blade with it.</p><p>“Tell me so I can meet you there. Things in this section are about to become quite hectic.” Jacek further explains his reason for requesting Koal to flee. <br/><br/>“Sub level zero!” Koal answers now that he felt comfortable leaving Jacek alone with his twin, “I’ll need that light before you go.” the young Huntsman said before jumping over a lunging Centinel to land over top it and wedge Inquisitor beneath its hard plating to remove with great effort. <br/><br/>Koal tosses Jacek the flashlight after he severs the Centinel’s body apart and half a dozen more of the vile creatures show up. The third born presses a button that transforms his flashlight into a flare that illuminates everything within a hundred feet. </p><p>As the grouping of thirteen Centinel converge around Jacek and his clone, Koal makes his escape, “Alright Jaden, let’s take full liberty in exterminating these pest!” he then charges the Grimm alongside a physical representation of himself. Jaden and Jacek hack at their batch of Centinels with Inquisitor; tearing through their elongated bodies and spilling their blood after dodging, parrying, or blocking any attack.</p><p>Jacek sidesteps a Centinel attempting to split him down the middle to position his blade horizontally with the cutting edge facing outward in a non threatening position. An explosive Dust round projectile emits from the blunt side of Inquisitor, which was facing inward towards himself: Jaden jumps into the air to finish off the screeching Centinel that had been flung towards his side of the cave.</p><p>The young Huntsman is then pressured by four newcomers; managing to evade three of them in midair and even hack one in two with Inquisitor just before landing on his two feet. A Centinel goes for a stab with its sharp pointed head that would easily pierce through Jacek’s entire body from behind; luckily, Jaden was there to kick the attacking Grimm in the head so he could finish it off with a two-hand overhead swing on descent.</p><p>“You keep them entertained up close. I’ll take the safer approach.” Jacek wisely switched up his strategy as sixteen more Centinels arose from the ground. The young Huntsman’s falchion sword was also a designated marksman rifle he used to pick off targets from afar or simply lay down suppressing fire for his would-be Huntsman team when his senior year at Atlas began. </p><p>Jaden nodded in agreement before sprinting towards the file creatures of Grimm, beginning his stylish onslaught with a triple diagonal sword swing that ends with him and the dissipating Centinel several feet above ground level. Jacek preferred fighting up close to show off his unique attacks that usually involved him going airborne with some unfortunate man or beast, but his Semblance made it too risky to engage in close combat.</p><p>Jacek fired rounds at the horde whenever his scope lined up with a portion of skin that the bone armor plating failed to conceal, and when Centinel began taking interest in him he would nimbly evade until Jaden arrived to remind them of their pressing concern. It grew chaotic overtime as this pattern settled in; especially when Jacek began to let off explosive Dust rounds in order to support Jaden better. As time went on the Centinels proved to be no match for Jacek or his equally skilled copy comprised of the very supernatural field that deflects harm.</p><p>“I’d hope the bug problem is resolved after all of that.” he mused to himself while replacing an empty magazine he loads into Inquisitor’s rifle form before placing it over his back. Jaden begins to approach Jacek; steadily fading away into turquoise blue snowflakes that attach themselves to Jacek’s being and creates a glowing hue around him that grows brighter and brighter overtime. Now that Jacek was reunited with himself he could begin his trip to sub level zero. The young Huntsman pulls out his very own invention: a multi functional luminescence source to use its flashlight form.</p><p>After walking for what felt like ten minutes, he finally comes across a sudden incline that appeared to be influenced by some sort of explosion, “So this must be where the Grimm are coming from. How interesting and utterly suspicious.” he said while crouching down and aiming his light towards anything that could possibly give him hindsight of what transpired and why. Jacek decides to visit this spot later after finding Koal and ensuring all the filthy creatures had been exterminated.</p><p>A blood curdling scream echoing throughout the entire Dust mine prompts Jacek to leapt onto the incline and skate down at dangerous speeds. As Jacek moves downhill his thoughts began to run rampant. If Koal was dead or even hurt he would not take it lightly, especially since he was the one to suggest they split up. Once Jacek reaches sub level zero, he rushes towards the area he deduced Koal would be at.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Jacek cursed after stepping on something fleshy; assuming it was a Centinel he somehow overlooked, he pushes off it to put a safe distance between himself and the threat before reaching for Inquisitor.</p><p>“It’s not what you think.” Koal speaking sorrowfully from behind him so suddenly confuses Jacek a great deal. The young Huntsman turns his body halfway with the flashlight held up to engulf Koal’s whole being....and a corpse held bridal style in his arms. </p><p>“Who is that?” Jacek questions the young Faunus in a neutral tone.</p><p>Koal steps further into Jacek’s light, “A Faunus rights activist who...... also happens to be my little sister.” he chokes on sobs after providing an answer the human wasn’t at all expecting to receive.</p><p>This reveal led to Jacek altering his light source into a flare, “Oh my Oum...” he mused with a mix of anger and disgust after discovering they were surrounded by more than twenty dead Faunus. Some had been there noticeably longer than others which raised many questions Jacek would dedicate himself to finding answers for.</p><p>“These Faunus don’t look like they were killed by Grimm.” Jacek finally spoke before one of his hands balled into a fist and settled over his nose in an attempt to shield the overwhelming stench of decay, “More like executed by an elite squad of Atlesian soldiers.” he concludes after taking notice of an entry bullet wound precisely over all their foreheads. </p><p>“I don’t understand!” Koal shouted with a furious shake of his head that flung newborn tears from his eyes.</p><p>Jacek cautiously approached the Faunus to rest a supportive hand over his shoulder, “I promise to not only find answers, but make these monsters suffer for their despicable actions.” he proposed his undying service. It was his personal obligation and lawful duty to handle all wrongdoings with the swift sword of justice.</p><p>“Don’t kill them.” Koal told Jacek in an assertive manner that came as a surprise to the young Huntsman for various reasons.</p><p>“I never said I would.” he said factually, despite planning on doing so if the system didn't land these men in an Atlas prison for life. </p><p>“Good, because I have to be the one that kills them.” Koal said with deep rooted conviction, eyes on the lifeless corpse of a Faunus with distinctive features that matched his own. Jacek felt overwhelming sympathy for Koal, but he couldn’t allow a good natured soul to fall into a pit of darkness and commit to an act best suited for someone like him whose already walking a thin line.</p><p>“I won’t allow you to kill anyone.”</p><p>“Why not?!” Koal jerks away from Jacek who wore a weary look on his face, “You would never recover. I don’t want this to take a bigger toll on you than it already has.” Jacek tried explaining to the disinterested Faunus.</p><p>“I don’t care what you think is best for me! I know that revenge is bittersweet! I know it won’t fix anything or ease my mind completely,” his face fell to his sister and the hard lines immediately softened as tears welled up once more, “but it’s all I have left, all I can do for failing to protect her.” Koal finished below a whisper. The young Huntsman didn’t know what to say, he could slay beast and give surface level advice, but heavy emotions were something he’d never been able to handle. He could see that something within Koal was breaking, but had no idea how to fix it.</p><p>Koal began speaking once more, growing louder and more angry with each word that left his mouth, “I’ll admit you’re better than most humans, but you still show some biased nature. You think because I’m Faunus, if I kill once then I’ll never be able to stop like some primal beast that had it’s first taste of blood!” the accusation left Jacek speechless.</p><p>Koal turns his back to Jacek while inhaling sharply, and exhaling steadily, “I appreciate your help here Jacek, but I’ll handle <em>this</em>, on my own.”</p><p>“How the hell do you expect to confront Atlesian soldiers about your sister’s murder?” Jacek questions his acquaintance that was slowly tipping towards a point of no return.</p><p>“The White Fang has always been open to aid those who have personal vendettas against humans with no morals; especially if they're influential in any way.” Koal suddenly spoke, as if he’d just come up with the idea.</p><p>“A terrorist organization in Atlas will bring about human panic, and panic will lead to chaos. Are you interested in a Grimm infested Kingdom? If not, then it’d be in your best interest and every other Faunus to-” Koal interrupts the young Huntsman, “I don’t care.” the wolf Faunus said without any hint of emotion. A moment of silence swept through the tense atmosphere that made Jacek uncharacteristically uncomfortable.</p><p>“Then I’ll have to stop you.”</p><p>Koal turns around to face Jacek with an amused expression on his face, “You gonna beg for Atlas Academy to reimburse you? Reform your disbanded team of Huntsmen?” he couldn’t refrain from laughing at the Huntsman’s lack of self respect.</p><p>Jacek failed to find any humor in this defining moment, “No. I’m going to pursue you on my own. I will accomplish my mission without anyone’s help or interference, and that’s a promise you’ll live to see me keep.” he stated with a serious look on his face that abruptly ended Koal’s laughter.</p><p>The Faunus adopts a look of admiration; smiling despite everything that’s happened, “I look forward to seeing you try to overcome overwhelming odds. The White Fang aren’t some pushovers like any Grimm you’ve fought.” Koal could tell that Jacek was surprised to hear these words come from his mouth.</p><p>A silent gasp parted Jacek’s mouth when his flare died out and left him surrounded by overbearing darkness that mirrored his solemn thoughts. He thought that it was finally over; the days of him being alone and desperately wanting someone who could appreciate and relate to his bird’s eye view of things. Jacek almost believed Koal would become that true friend who would support the decisions his family despised or mocked him for: the third born heir of the Bjorn legacy now understood why it was healthier to avoid relationships of any kind.</p><p>“No matter how good it may seem....I’ll always be let down.” he mused to himself; growling in irritation after he mentally noted that wallowing in self pity won't stop this cycle from repeating itself. He fought the threatening tears that began to blur his vision as a lump formed in his throat.</p><p>“How......am I not numb to this pain?”</p><p>                                &lt;^&gt;</p><p>Name: Jacek Bjorn (Ya-zeck Bee-Orn)</p><p>Nicknames: None.</p><p>Age: Seventeen.</p><p>Race: Human.</p><p>Emblem: A sapphire blue letter <em>B</em> with a seafoam green letter <em>J</em> inside it that has angelic wings sprouting from it; both are outlined in onyx black.</p><p>Weapon: Inquisitor is a Falchion sword that alters into a designated marksman rifle that’s main Dust components are red and light orange.</p><p>Gender: Male.</p><p>Birth Date: January 21st (Aquarius)</p><p>Outfit Color: Cerulean Blue &amp; Slate Grey.</p><p>Handedness: Right.</p><p>Complexion: Carmel Brown.</p><p>Height: 6’0” ft.</p><p>Weight: 178 lbs.</p><p>Hair Color: Onyx Black &amp; Aegean Blue.</p><p>Eye Color: Sapphire Blue &amp; Seafoam Green.</p><p>Aura Color: Turquoise Blue.</p><p>Semblance: Self Duplication was fittingly nicknamed <em>Split Off</em> is the ability to create a physical manifestation of oneself with a mind of its own to aid him in combat. The use of his unique gift is risky because it removes the protective Aura field around him for as long as his trait is active.</p><p>Affiliation: Atlas Academy (Past)</p><p>Occupation: Huntsman.</p><p>Team: JGDL (Past)</p><p>Relatives: Unnamed Father, Unnamed Mother, unnamed older and younger siblings.</p><p>Appearance: Carmel brown skin, an array of onyx black hair on top of his head that thins down closer to his scalp further downward, and the aegean blue hair dye becomes less apparent.</p><p>Bodywear: Cerulean blue jacket with thick slate grey stripes underneath his forearms and high collar that obscures everything beneath his chin. The zipper mechanism is colored a matching grey and the pull piece itself is a miniature version of his emblem.</p><p>Legwear: Slate grey camouflage pants practical for combat that have multiple compartments to store variants of Dust and magazines for Inquisitor’s rifle form.</p><p>Footwear: Leather double-buckle slay boutique winter boots in the color black that have a vintage aesthetic to it. </p><p>Accessories: A small polygon shaped magnet that’s attached to the back of his jacket. It’s purpose is to keep Inquisitor in place over his back when there’s no threat present.</p><p>Personality: Jacek is seen to be altruistic, independent, and determined based off his decision to resolve a Faunus problem by himself.</p><p>Abilities: Jacek shows unique swordsmanship capabilities, proficient usage of Inquisitor in its rifle form, and even slight acrobatic talent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could’ve done better with the ending scene, but I’m better at describing action than emotional scenes. Hopefully I’ll get better at writing dialogue and such as time goes on and I get a better feel of these newly created characters. It’s gonna be a challenge I’m all for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Orange Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nigil Osias partakes in violence when White Fang members attempt to overtake a new village in the making.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat all visitors considered to be intolerable, was something he forced himself to overcome after years and years of living in the dry region that belonged to the one and only continent of Sanus. Nigil had lived here all his life and never seen what any other land had to offer despite having plenty of opportunities to do so. That didn't necessarily mean he liked it here though; cooking under the sun like some exotic type of carnivorous dish reminded him of this.</p><p>“Nigil, You okay over there?” an inquiring male pulls him from his reverie. The teenager with natural tan skin spared a glance at his significantly older coworker and long time friend in their early twenties. Nigil and Torrick have been working together to support the economy for as long as they can remember; maintaining multiple jobs at the same time which boosted their professional status over the years in the surrounding villages and eventually granted them job opportunities in Vacuo. The one thing that pushed Nigil and Torrick to work nonstop was very simple: family.</p><p>“Yea,” he answers briefly before returning his attention to the task at hand, “just thinking too hard, trying not to stress.” he added with a sign as their contractor pulled up in the distinct company van. Torrick frowns at his friend as a seemingly sophisticated man exits the automobile in a black business suit and silk tie with various streaks of blue on it.</p><p>Nigil reguards the balding man with a neutral expression since it wasn’t the usual contractor he was use to working under, “Alright everyone, gather around! I have some crucial information to put out.” the man spoke after retrieving a bullhorn to project his voice. The hired staff began to congregate around their newly revealed employer.</p><p>“Due to an incident I have no business speaking on: I’ll be filling in for Mr. Hywel on this eventful evening.” he announced with too much enthusiasm that made Nigil skeptical of what he had planned for them.</p><p>“And before any of you dimwits ask, my name is Ezekiel Cadfre. Your temporary and potential permanent contractor who will be overseeing your upcoming and dictating future projects under the Kangurai Company name.” he introduces himself which caused the crowd to voice their thoughs simultaneously; drowning out each other’s voices which made it impossible for Nigil or Torrick to decipher. The two knew one thing for sure: none of them were happy about this reveal.</p><p>Ezekiel decides to calmly remove his glasses and glide over its lenses with a piece of cloth as the workers continue to vent. Nigil and Torrick were at a momentary loss of words after having all that information dumped on them by their father figure’s replacement. </p><p>“I need to figure out what’s happening with Burke,” Nigil finally spoke before moving to exit the crowd with Torrick tailing him, “I talked to him over the phone last night and he sounded fine. What could’ve changed in nine hours?” he asks, desperately searching for a logical explanation.</p><p>“I mean.... I guess he was getting older....” was the best answer Torrick could conjure up as they grew further and further away from the enraged crowd. Nigil didn’t believe that and neither did Torrick because of how stubborn Burkley Stone was at his age. The sixty year old man refused to take any breaks or hand off the company to a younger individual seen as more suited for the position. </p><p>Nigil steps into the scarce shade being provided by vertical beams and horizontal steel girders before taking out his Scroll. The ginger takes a seat with his back against a vertical beam and legs outstretched in front of him as Nigil attempts to call their role model, “C’mon, pick up the damn phone.” he muttered when his Scroll continued to ring.</p><p>A soaring Bullhead peeks over the village’s outer wall defense, effectively stealing Torrick’s attention on its way towards the CCT tower in the making, “Huntsmen?” he mused with a raised eyebrow while getting to his feet. Nigil temporarily diverts his gaze away from his Scroll to spot the dropship passing overhead, “That can’t be, there’s really no point in hiring an entire team to pull guard duty while we work.” he was just as if not more confused than his friend.</p><p>“What a wussy! He’s probably afraid Grimm may show up.” Torrick assumed which Nigil didn’t doubt was the case. “An office job would’ve suited someone like him just fine. I don’t understand why he’d take a higher position that requires you to roast alive in the sun.” the taller male spoke while idly running a thumb and index finger over the facial hair that recently began to sprout along his jawline.</p><p>“Gil, You’re giving that man too much credit: I guarantee you he’ll be sitting on his ass in that van’s air conditioning within ten minutes while we sweat our asses off for hours.” the ginger hypothesized.</p><p>“This Cadfre character is gonna run this company into the ground, and if not that he’ll kill its soul,” Nigil signs somberly, “I really hope Burke is alright. I would rather be trapped in an cave with Deathstalkers than work under that man.” he finishes while putting away his Scroll.</p><p>After his little sister was born; Nigil has felt the overwhelming need to provide for his sibling and mother since neither of their fathers stuck around. Torrick has two children of his own that motivate him to keep going and never quit no matter how bleak things seemed. The eleven year old thought highly of her brother, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint her by working under Cadfre who gave off a bad vibe; especially when you compare him to Hywel who was the closest thing to a saint.</p><p>“Eh Nigil, it’s gotten really quiet over there. I think we should check it out.” Torrick said while taking a few steps in that direction, “What do you see?” Nigil asks pointlessly, since he stepped out of the shade to have a look. The Bullhead had yet to land; its landing gear engaged and turbines facing the appropriate direction for a steady landing. By the time the airship secured a spot on the dry gravel below, Nigil and Torrick had already merged with the crowd.</p><p>Cadfre didn’t seem to know what this was about either, he looked just as surprised and confused as everyone else. The teen with natural tan skin focuses on listening to a three way conversation between his coworkers on the situation,</p><p>“What could this possibly be? A team of Huntsman?” -Male #1-</p><p>“Hell no, it’s just supplies.” -Male #2-</p><p>“One: we have enough of it to build <em>two</em> cross continental transmission towers, and two: they would just deliver any excess supplies by truck.” -Female #1-</p><p>“Well I don’t know woman! Maybe it’s sensitive end items or some shit.” -Male #2-</p><p>“Well we’re about to find out. The hatch is opening.” -Male #1-</p><p>The final observation prompts Nigil to refocus on the Bullhead’s opening, “The anticipation is killing me.” Torrick chuckled humorously before gasping alongside the entirety of the crowd when a towering Faunus exits the Bullhead with four smaller lackeys wielding three pronged spears. Nigil was able to identify the nine foot Faunus as a lieutenant because of the blood red markings on his mask and the fact his guards had claw marks moving diagonally across their chest. The towering Faunus wore a blood red cape that connect to obsidian shoulder guards which were held in place by brown leather underneath them that formed an X across his bare chest.</p><p>“The White Fang?!” Cadfre exclaimed with wide eyes, taking several steps away from the lieutenant who stares down the feeble man before aiming a clawed digit at him.</p><p>“Give me that.” the Fang lieutenant was referring to the bullhorn which Cadfre handed off as his entire body continued to quiver in the purest form of fear. Nigil didn’t blame the skinny man either, the bulk of this lieutenant was unreal. </p><p>“I did not see this coming.” Torrick admitted as if his silence wasn’t enough to convey that message, “Me neither.” Nigil agreed before the lieutenant began to speak.</p><p>“Spineless humans: I am Ormillio Ongaro. I will personally take pleasure in crushing your skulls under my heel if you refuse to heed my command. I will allow the completion of the CCT tower, but everything else is under <em>my</em> jurisdiction.” he broadcasted his gruff voice while taking steps towards the crowd that Cadfre had hidden himself in.</p><p>Nigil knew he had to do something, but what could he possibly do against a White Fang lieutenant with his limited training with Heracles? He signs while unconsciously stepping forward; pushing through the crowd as the deep voice continued on about how no one will be harmed if they obey. The teenage boy would be dammed if he sat back and allowed his coworkers to become White Fang slaves; they were in the process of creating a new village for all the poor who needed safe and stable housing so that they could find their footing in this unforgiving world.</p><p>“If you have any grievances. Now would be the time to speak up.” Ormillio asks with what Nigil assumed to be false consideration, “I got a major problem with you assholes disrupting our peaceful operation here.” the teenage boy separates himself from the crowd.</p><p>“Then speak.” Ormillio then tosses the bullhorn into the air so Nigil could catch it on descent. The teenager with natural tan skin failed to hide a look of surprise, he didn’t at all expect for the lieutenant to give him a voice.</p><p>Nigil clears his throat before beginning his speech, “As a high ranking member of the White Fang, I know your hatred for humanity runs deep. So deep that you’ve deluded yourself into believing we’re all the same like the hive mind creatures of Grimm. We are all individuals, who make our own decisions, and the same applies to the Faunus people. The entirety of the human race isn’t out to get you, an overwhelming amount are actually for Faunus rights! This new settlement is proof that all humans aren’t living their best lives, but endure the hard tribulations that life dealt them.” he finally finished with an equally hopeful and doubtful facial expression.</p><p>The teenage boy risked it all when he began to approach Ormillio with the bullhorn secured in both hands. He hides his relief when the lieutenant calls off the Honor Guard eager to strike him down. Once he was within range; Nigil offers the towering Faunus the bullhorn with a genuine smile.</p><p>Ormillio snatches the bullhorn from Nigil’s grasp, “You humans built the system that oppresses you to this very day,” he began apathetically, “I care little for your human issues as much as your self proclaimed <em>‘Huntsman Heroes’</em> care for our life threatening ones. Kneel or be crushed, human boy.” the lieutenant destroys the bullhorn in his fist by simply tightening his grip; effectively communicating to everyone that this conversation was over.</p><p>“Never!” he then rears back a balled fist to throw into Ormillio’s chest which was eye level despite Nigil being six foot seven and taller than everyone he’s ever met in his entire life. Instead of the familiar sound of knuckles meeting vulnerable flesh; an unbefitting <em>clanging</em> sound is produced by the impact of Nigil’s attack. He hisses and immediately drew his limb back to nurse as if he’d been burnt by fire.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!” he wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular, just in a mild state of shock. Ormillio chuckles in amusement before raising a fist and attempting to pummel Nigil where he stood; fortunately the teen had leapt backwards to avoid being obliterated by a single punch. The crowd gasps when the area Nigil had previously been standing now resides a small crater.</p><p>Ormillio gets off one knee to generously explain his Faunus trait, “I share traits with an extinct species of armadillo. My skin is harder than stone.” this reveal led to Nigil noticing new things about Ormillio’s skin: obsidian black mixed with steel silver with small portions of almond brown visible; the brown being normal soft skin while the black and silver signified the armor he was born into this word with.</p><p>“That’s so unfair.” Nigil muttered with a bitter expression on his face, “You wanted this fight.” Ormillio reminded the teenage boy who takes up a defensive stance. His coworkers began to comment on what was about to commence right before their eyes. Although Nigil was undoubtedly the most fit out of them all which everyone acknowledged, he would be no match for a Faunus titan that was literally bred for battle.</p><p>“What the hell does Nigil think he’s doing?!” -Male #1-</p><p>“Getting himself killed.” -Male #2-</p><p>“Where’s that Torrick guy to talk the kid out of this.” -Male #1-</p><p>“No fucking clue.” -Male #2-</p><p>After overhearing this conversation, a glimmer of hope graced his soul. If Torrick managed to slip away while everyone was focused on him, then it had to be for a good reason. </p><p>Ormillio began his fast approach; heavy footsteps pounding over the dry minerals below. Nigil was surprised by how fast someone so bulky could move, however that didn’t prevent him from shifting his footing at the perfect moment and grabbing for Ormillio’s attacking limb to execute a flawless arm throw/takedown. To say that the impact was excessive, would be a blatant understatement: the entire crowd erupted in shock, surprise, and excitement when the ground beneath them vibrated and a massive smokescreen emerged.</p><p>Nigil was also surprised he was able to pull that off on someone so much taller and heavier than himself. Ormillio attempts to yank him downward, but the teen releases his grip on the Faunus who was now on one knee and swinging a clawed hand at his left set of ribs. Nigil jumps over the attack only to be caught around both ankles by Ormillio’s other hand as he stood to his full height: the towering Faunus yanks Nigil down to eye level so he could curl his lethal sharp digits around the teenager’s vulnerable flesh.</p><p>“Awk!” Nigil’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets once the lieutenant secured a deathly tight grip around his neck. A bright orange energy field flickering around the teenager arises a chuckle from Ormillio, “So you possess an Aura field. You must be a Huntsman in training.” he supposed in a self assured tone as the dust cloud fades away.</p><p>“Orm, look out!” one of the honor guard Faunus shouted as a strange shaped object approaches at a threateningly fast rate from above. A pained grunt left Ormillio’s mouth when a large one-bladed battle axe embedded itself between his neck and shoulder where the armor didn’t cover completely; damaging his clavicle.</p><p>Nigil grasps the axe by its lengthy handle to ignite its primary Dust component; heating up its sharp edge to cause Ormillio immeasurable amounts of pain. <br/><br/>“Aurgh!” the lieutenant exclaimed before releasing Nigil who immediately falls to one knee with a loose grip on his weapon of choice while his other hand soothes over the abused vertebrae. Having recovered from the initial pain that previously coursed through his body; Ormillio balls a fist that he was intent on using to knock the Human’s head off their shoulders. Nigil notices this on the corner of his eye, so tightens his grip on Heracles and yanks it out of the lieutenant’s skin. <br/><br/>A spray of blood dirties the teen’s low cut hair and even a small portion of his face as Ormillio staggers backward while releasing another pained grunt. Fueled by the purest form of rage and hatred, Ormillio recovers almost immediately and charges at Nigil with killer’s intent. The teenage boy jumps to his feet with Heracles secured in both hands; angling its topside downward with the sharp point facing outward. </p><p>Once his attacker was close enough, Nigil swung the battle axe diagonally upward to effectively immobilize Ormillio, before just as quickly spinning a full three-hundred-sixty degrees to catch the lieutenant across their chest again. Ormillio was sent soaring backwards instantaneously; crashing into the Bullhead so violently it explodes on impact. </p><p>Nigil tried to fight the smirk creeping its way on his lips as the crowd goes insane after witnessing Nigil’s raw strength and combat prowess firsthand. The teenage boy with natural tan skin turns around to spot Torrick standing at the very top of the incomplete CCT tower. </p><p>“I was beginning to wonder what the hell you were up to.” he mused with a small smile, before turning his attention to the wreckage. The Honor Guard Fang members had picked themselves off the ground, “Kill the Huntsman. We have no reason to keep him alive!” one them ordered their fellow comrades before charging Nigil.</p><p>“True story, I’m actually not a Huntsman.” he told the honest truth while readjusting his grip on the reliable battle axe Heracles: five foot handle that’s thicker and more weighty at the bottom, the axe head is smooth rather than jagged with glossy orange accents engraved on it, three feet in vertical length, two feet in horizontal length, ten inches in width that naturally slims down to become appropriately pointed, the lengthy haft is steel silver while the bottom portion is bright orange with a circular piece of metal consisting of glistening diamonds outlined its circumference, lastly a beautiful citrine jewel resides underneath the weapon’s handle.</p><p>The teenage boy held Heracles in front of his body in a high single hand grip with the bottom of his weapon pointing outward. Nigil activates the detachable haft function; ejecting the weighty bottom portion of Heracles so that it crashes into an Honor Guard’s left shin. The Faunus cried out after feeling his bone shatter on impact before toppling over as Nigil lifts the battle axe to continuously whirl overhead: the blunt end was attached to a twelve foot long chain that forced the Honor Guards to halt and reconsider their approach.</p><p>“Meet Hera. A new addition to my weapon so I can rightfully claim my style isn’t just mindlessly slicing and smashing things.” he spoke rather casually towards his opponents who were speechless. Nigil took this opportunity to strike; aiming for the Faunus on the far right with Hera, the attack was blocked, but the brute force sent the spear out of their owner’s grip and into another Honor Guard’s leg who currently howled in pain.</p><p>The guard responsible for invertedly inflicting harm on a teammate turns away from Nigil to sputter out an apology, “M-my dearest apologies brother-” Hera uppercuts him several feet above ground level on its next trip around which effectively shut the plummeting Faunus up. Nigil bursts out laughing after retracting the blunt side of Heracles with a simple button press so that the large battle axe was whole again. The last Honor Guard charges hopelessly at Nigil and attempts to stab him in the abdomen, but he easily blocks it with Heracles’ haft and even overpowers the Faunus; jerking his weapon upward to rid of the offending spear before lifting a leg to kick the Honor Guard onto his back so that they were helpless against their own weapon. </p><p>Nigil runs forward to catch the spear on descent so that it doesn’t kill the downed Faunus, he uses it instead to pin the defeated guard down by stabbing through their shoulder and into the ground with his impressive strength.</p><p>“GAH!” he exclaimed while struggling fruitlessly as Nigil steps pass him with Heracles resting over one shoulder. The teenage boy takes notice of the company van in flames, “Oh brother, that was an accident.” he said after recalling Ormillio’s defeat.</p><p>“You just destroyed Kangurai property!” Cadfre shouts when close enough so that Nigil could hear him over the insanely loud crowd, “Yea, on accident.” was his shallow defense. </p><p>The tan skinned teen adopts an uncaring look while tuning out Cadfre’s annoyingly high pitched voice as he verbally laid into him about how careless, reckless, and hazardous Nigil was. </p><p>
  <em>BVROOM</em>
</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widen when the space in front of Nigil and Cadfre is desolated and another dust cloud is produced. Nigil’s entire head is covered by a large hand with sharp claws that couldn’t have belonged to anyone else but Ormillio. The crowd gasps in shock and horror as Nigil and Ormillio are carried several feet into the air due to momentum the lieutenant somehow managed to achieve underground.</p><p>Nigil assumes its Ormillio’s Semblance before crying out when he feels a powerful fist crash into his abdomen with so much force it made his Aura shimmer. Apparently Ormillio put too much strength behind the blow, that he couldn’t keep Nigil in his equally strong hold; resulting in the teenager soaring high before eventually crashing with an audible thud that arose a small cloud of dirt. He struggles to get up and continue the fight; limbs shaking uncontrollably as groans slip from his mouth.</p><p>“Nigil! Get up!” Torrick shouts from above while Ormillio approaches Nigil who was made aware of this by the titan’s thunderous loud footsteps. The teen gets up in time only to be knocked back down: Ormillio had removed his cape and shoulder guards after being blown up, so when he somersaulted his entire backside could collide with Nigil’s already weakened Aura. The lieutenant smirks under the mask after sticking the landing despite his size, while Nigil is flung back first into a vertical steel beam at high speeds.</p><p>“I’ll take my time breaking you down into a pile of revolting flesh the creatures of Grimm wouldn’t dare swallow.” Ormillio promised while stepping over Heracles to continue towards its owner.</p><p>“You’ve engraved your mark on me Human, so I’ll return the favor,” Ormillio began while idly running his clawed fingers across the deep burn over his left clavicle, “and if I find out you have a family, then I’ll be sure to make them suffer right before your very own eyes.” he finished with a sinister smile.</p><p>Nigil felt an overwhelming wave of adrenaline overtake his body at the implication of what Ormillio had planned for not only him, but his mother and little sister. Ignoring all the pain he was in, Nigil sprung off the ground with newfound energy he didn’t think was possible after having your Aura dropped below fourty percent. He lands a direct hit over the White Fang mask which throws Ormillio’s head back and even causes him to stumble back a bit, Nigil then seizes the opportunity to scoop up the towering Faunus by their legs so he could jump several feet above ground level and slam his enemy.</p><p>The impact would’ve been enough to break a Human’s spine, but Ormillio’s armor was the toughest over his back. Nigil was just relieved that his attack stunned Ormillio long enough for him to yank off the White Fang mask so he could begin to attack with his right fist repeatedly, using ferocity he never knew existed within him.</p><p>“YOU’LL NEVER LAY A CLAW ON THEM!” Nigil shouted at the top of his lungs while continuing to obliterate Ormillio’s face with his keen knuckles. The armadillo Faunus didn’t have any protective armor over his face which meant Nigil’s punches were actually effective. After landing twenty hits on the Fang lieutenant, Nigil cocks his fist further than he had with the previous blows while eliciting an ear piercing battle cry of fury before shattering Ormillio’s Aura and burying his head in the dry soil.</p><p>Nigil was panting heavily over Ormillio’s motionless body as Torrick drops down from the lowest steel girder, “You okay?” he asks while stepping towards his friend who stands upright.</p><p>“Mostly, my Aura is just a little low.” Nigil answers with his fist tight and heated eyes still on Ormillio, “I don’t mean physically. I heard what he said about Odessa and Opal. You looked like you were about to kill him, and rightfully so.” Torrick specifies.</p><p>“I almost did....but I somehow managed to pull my punches.” Nigil admits before stepping away from the defeated lieutenant to retrieve Heracles. The teenager is suddenly swarmed by his older coworkers who gush over him after witnessing everything that transpired.</p><p>“That was amazing!” -Female #1-</p><p>“How did you do that?” -Male #1-</p><p>“Thank Oum you were here to stop those beast!” -Female #2-</p><p>“I didn’t know you were a Huntsman!” -Female #3-</p><p>“Me either, why didn’t you tell us.” -Male #2-</p><p>“Also, you wrestle?! You need to teach me some moves!” -Male #3-</p><p>“Everybody! Shut up!” Cadfre shouted into a bullhorn Nigil suspected the man pulled out of his ass, “And <em>you</em>, you’re fired!” he announced when directly in front of the teenage boy whose eyes widened comically.</p><p>“NANI?!”</p><p>“Your reckless decision to fight a White Fang member put everyone in danger. If that overgrown beast didn’t have a sense of honor, he would’ve went on a rampage while you were wallowing on the ground!” Cadfre verbally ripped into Nigil.</p><p>Torrick places a hand over his stunned friend’s shoulder in an effort to ease his mind, “Don’t worry about it Gil. This guy is just a temporary, Burke won’t stand for it.” he spoke confidently which pissed off Cadfre even more.</p><p>“And you’re fired too!”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“You threw your friend that axe. If they had suspected we were all in on it, those filthy Faunus could’ve killed all of us for that!” Cadfre stabs the ginger in the chest with his index finger.</p><p>Torrick was livid, “I’m not just gonna sit there and watch somebody I care about die!” he said while stepping towards the smaller man. Nigil didn’t want his friend to end up in jail for beating the ever loving shit out of their employer, so wisely blocks of Torrick’s path with Heracles’ lengthy haft.</p><p>“Then you can go live a wondrous life together.” Cadfre said dismissively before turning away from Nigil and Torrick to address their ex coworkers who wore sympathetic looks, but dared not antagonist the domineering man.</p><p>Another Bullhead comes into view, “Leave now, or I’ll have the authorities do more than restrain the White Fang.” the threat was clear as day. The tan skinned teen and ginger glare at Cadfre before scoffing and leaving with no retort.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to be going home early. Gaima is going to be happy to see me so soon.” Torrick comments, feigning indifference.</p><p>“My mom is gonna be so pissed.” Nigil facepalms upon voicing this realization. Torrick usually found the short woman lecturing her astonishingly tall son to be humoring, but considering their situation he couldn’t laugh at the thought.</p><p>“You got any backup plans?” Nigil asks desperately, “Just one.....” Torrick trails off after reconsidering if he should even plant that seed of an idea in his friend’s head.</p><p>“Hm?” Nigil wordlessly inquires while raising his distinctive left eyebrow that had a vertical cut over it that prevented any hair from regrowing there.</p><p>Torrick rubs the back of his neck, silently praying he won’t regret these words, “Well..... people already think you’re a Huntsman now.” he muses. Nigil stops in his tracks, fingers stroking his small amount of facial hair, “Huh, I never considered that.” he spoke barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Don’t feel compelled because I said something, trust me when I say it’s not for everyone.” the ginger said over his shoulder. Nigil knew Torrick was speaking from personal experience, since he attended Shade Academy years ago before dropping out for reasons unknown. He took it upon himself to teach Nigil everything he knew so that the boy could protect and provide for his family.</p><p>Nigil sprints momentarily so he could fall in step with Torrick, “No! It’s not like that at all! I just..... never thought about it.” he appeared to be at a lost of thought. In truth, Nigil didn’t think he was good enough to actually graduate a Huntsman academy. He didn’t believe he was smart enough to understand the complex nature of Dust, he had yet to discover his Semblance, and his combat abilities were average at best.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be quoting myself on this one-” the ginger didn’t get to finish his infamous saying, “Ohhhh, this should be rich!” Nigil laughing uncontrollably earns him an eye roll from Torrick.</p><p>“It’s now or never.”<br/><br/>                                 &lt;^&gt;</p><p>Name: Nigil Osias (Knee-Gill Oh-Sea-Ahs)</p><p>Nicknames: Gil (Torrick)</p><p>Age: Eighteen.</p><p>Race: Human.</p><p>Emblem: Citrine orange celosia flower with designs on it to convey that the sun is shining vibrantly on the flower so that its glistening.</p><p>Weapon: Heracles is a large battle axe that can separate itself at the bottom to be useful at mid range, its main Dust component is red.</p><p>Gender: Male.</p><p>Birth Date: July 7th (Leo)</p><p>Outfit Color: Marmalade Orange, Denim Blue, and Wheat Tan.</p><p>Handedness: Right.</p><p>Complexion: Natural Tan.</p><p>Height: 6’7” ft.</p><p>Weight: 228 lbs.</p><p>Hair Color: Stale Black. </p><p>Eye Color: Citrine.</p><p>Aura Color: Rust Orange.</p><p>Semblance: None.</p><p>Affiliation: Kangurai Company. (Past)</p><p>Occupation: Construction Worker. (Past)</p><p>Team: None.</p><p>Relatives: Odessa Osias (Mother) Opal Osias (Little Sister)</p><p>Appearance: Natural tan skin, low cut hair that fades into skin further downward, left eyebrow is missing a few strands of hair, facial hair along his jawline, and a small patch under his mouth.</p><p>Bodywear: A marmalade orange tshirt housing a pocket over his left breast bone.</p><p>Legwear: Denim blue jeans with patches of white over the thigh area.</p><p>Footwear: Wheat Tan timberland boots with his emblem hanging off the left boot via chain link instead of the typical tag. </p><p>Accessories: Onyx black watch over his left wrist with marmalade orange clock arms and numbers.</p><p>Personality: Nigil is seen to be, bold, caring, and preservative based off his decision to challenge Ormillio in order to protect his fellow coworkers despite thinking he didn’t have a chance.</p><p>Abilities: Nigil was shown to have natural wrestling talent, possess an impressive amount of strength, above average durability, and passable fighting capabilities with a versatile battle axe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The beginning scene was originally suppose to be longer since Torrick and Burkley factor into Nigil’s character n’ all, but these first four chapters are primary used to show my JNPR’s fighting capabilities. </p><p>Any thing outside of that is simply there to make everything feel more..... natural? Give you a taste of their distinct personalities.</p><p>I’ll talk about which character teaser I had the most fun writing after they’re all complete. Feel free to criticize anything that could be better, it will undoubtedly improve Purple &amp; Green.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Purple Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierre Phlox enters a brothel hidden in the heart of Vale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second to last character teaser is here! I hope you all enjoy and the criticism I received drastically improved Purple when compared to Blue &amp; Orange.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was dark with little to no clouds, accentuating the imperfect moon of Remnant that casts its light on the lands below. Vale was still lively despite it being thirty minutes till midnight, Faunus and Humans roamed the streets in their diverse clique of friends; laughing and goofing around. At first glance it appeared to be the perfect kingdom with no faults: Atlas had curfews, Mistral didn’t have positive Human and Faunus relationships because of the White Fang and Blacklist Mutilators, and you did <em>not</em> want to be caught outside after dark in Vacuo no matter what race you were.</p><p>Pierre Phlox use to be ignorant until he began to notice small things that would raise an eyebrow and peek his suspicion. The only reason why Pierre happened to pick up on this was because he’s homeless and took a liking to an unused building across the street from a bar. It was high up so the neon signs didn’t irritate him at night, and usually he’d happen to catch humoring spectacles such as: shit faced guys getting thrown out, a dysfunction couple arguing, or even full fledged fist fights between two babbling idiots. </p><p>The strange occurrence he noticed was multiple women being dropped off by a luxurious black automobile at the same time during midnight hours. Initially he just chalked it down to the boss or somebody dropping off employees, but then he was awoken by a woman shouting at the top of her lungs at three in the morning, naturally, he wanted to see what was up so peeks over the building’s ledge.</p><p>A pale blonde with neck length hair wore a violet purple leather jacket with short sleeves and purposely left her stomach exposed, nothing but a lime green bra underneath it, an insanely short leather skirt too short for Pierre’s comfort in the color black, matching fishnets, and ankle high boots.</p><p>The scantily clothed woman was being pursued by a muscular bald guy who wore a black suit and purple tie: he catches her wrist and aggressively yanks her towards him, somehow managing to calm down the teary eyed woman with ruined makeup, before leading her back inside the building. Pierre was angry and confused at the time since he didn’t know what to make of the situation with sleep fogging his mind. Pierre thought it was nothing more than a dysfunctional drunken couple, but he soon realized this was a thousand times more concerning when the sun greeted him that morning.</p><p>After witnessing that disturbing incident, Pierre began to investigate the bar known as <em>‘Jojo’s Pub’</em> with extreme caution. It only took two hours for him to grow bored of the stealthy approach and throw all caution to the wind, which is why he’s currently strolling towards the infamous bar. </p><p>Pierre didn’t hesitate in the slightest, he had no reason to doubt himself or reconsider. It’s not like a no life homeless kid had anything better to do. Once he was directly in front of the front door, Pierre raises a bent leg to extend with the utmost of force; splitting the hardwood to a slight degree with an audible <em>snap</em> and tearing it off its hinges.</p><p>“AH!” a high pitched scream was followed by glass shattering and metal ringing.</p><p>All eyes were on him as he casually strolls inside the pub with an apathetic exterior, “If you’re not ready to fight for everything you’re worth, ya’ might wanna’ get the hell up on outta’ here,” Pierre gives a fair warning to the gawking customers. Although they were contributing to this disgusting business practice, he still didn’t want some defenseless wimp to get caught in the crossfire.</p><p>“Uh, what do you mean by that?” the familiar blonde asks with fear in her eyes, she looked like a stray duckling that had stumbled across a predator. Pierre takes notice of the shattered glass at her feet and metal tray lying on the wooden floor.</p><p>Pierre refrained from frowning, he didn’t mean to frighten her of all people, “I know something fucked up is going on around here. So I decided to look into it,” he addresses her less aggressively than he had the entire room upon entry.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” the same bald man from yesterday shouts while approaching Pierre with anything but good intentions. The teenage boy doesn’t react unlike the woman, who nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of this cowardly man’s voice.</p><p>Pierre decides to meet the notably taller male halfway, “I haven’t done anything yet, but in an hour everyone will know about this whore house hidden in plain sight,” he spat out with a repugnant look on his face. </p><p>The man responded by throwing a left hook at the teenage boy who blocks it with the use of both arms; his left one raised and bent at an acute angle almost flush against his head, while his right was extended and bent ninety degrees moving horizontally so that his open palm could push against the inside of the man’s arm.</p><p>Pierre had significantly weakened the man’s blow against his defense before retaliating with two lightning fast jabs that successfully stun the man. The teen then leaps into the air to guide a sharp elbow precisely over the man’s skull.</p><p>“ARCK!” he released an unnatural sharp cry of immediate and immense pain that arose a small smirk on Pierre’s thin lips as his opposition lands unceremoniously on their back. The bystanders were once again gasping in shock and gawking at Pierre as he lands smoothly over both soles of his unique footwear that appeared to be black sandals designed for combat.</p><p>“I thank you for throwing the first punch. It’s gonna make me feel less shitty for what I’m ‘bout to do,” he spoke in a cheerful tone before mercilessly curb stomping the man who now sported a broken and bloodied nose.</p><p>Pierre takes a few steps away from the demolished man to observe everyone present in the dead silent atmosphere he had created, “Anyone else want what he got, cuz’ if not, feel free to show yourself out,” he finally spoke with a lazy thumb gesture sent behind his back.</p><p>Jojo’s Pub was completely cleared out within ten seconds or less, and if Pierre had to guess it was definitely about thirty people in there plus staff. The teenager chuckles, finding this to be a humorous moment he’d reminisce on alongside his other crazy stunts and laugh his ass off for days. </p><p>Pierre refocuses on the matter at hand when he overheard a door being propped open that was positioned approximately twenty feet in front of him. The teenage boy with varying shades of purple in his eyes raised an inquiring eyebrow, more than curious what these criminals would throw at him. <br/><br/>Four men in black suits and purple ties suddenly came rushing out; unleashing a barrage of bullets at Pierre with their automatic smgs. The teen smirks rather maniacally before performing a graceful cartwheel with the use of one hand before spinning in place so that his back rests against one of many hardwood support beams.</p><p>“Ahahaha! That’s what I’m talking about! Give me a reason to go berserk!” a rush of excitement courses through his veins as bullets whizz by him, conflict was what he lived for. The mere thought of brutally maiming these men out to kill him sent a pleasant chill down his spine. Pierre was kind of insane, and he’d come to embrace it after living alone all these years with no mentor or authority figure present in his life.</p><p>Pierre felt his cover beginning to weaken as projectiles continued to collide with it, fortunately for him the idiots emptied their magazines, “Astronomical fuck up guys, cuz’ I’m not holding back shit,” he said while zipping towards the horrified henchmen hastily moving their hands to replace the empty magazine.</p><p>The deity Oum was not on their side this particular night, Pierre leaps into the air with his legs tucked as he soars toward the man standing closest to a concrete wall. The result of Pierre’s entire body weight pressing into his target’s head for the sole purpose to crush against solid concrete was lethal.</p><p>Pierre pushes off his dispatched foe’s face with a backflip, being sure to grab the man behind him by their hair. This meant that when he landed on one knee in a low crouch, his opponent’s forehead had collided cruelly with his upturned knee. Pierre grins after feeling the man’s frontal bone crumble under pressure, he then jumps upward while retaining a firm grip on the man’s head until he twirls in midair to land a spinning heel kick that disfigures his target’s jaw with a sickening <em>crack</em>.</p><p>One of the remaining henchmen curse with wide eyes and barely manage to duck underneath their broken comrade that had been flung across the room.</p><p>Pierre doesn’t waste a second engaging his next victim; charging the man who only fires off two shots with the smg he dodges at point blank range before knocking the firearm out the man’s hand with an open palm strike. Pierre flatens his opposite hand with every one of his fingers fully extended and joined before striking the henchman in the jugular. As expected, the man lurches over with both hands instinctively over their throat which left them open for an aerial knee placed directly below their chin.</p><p>Pierre lands smoothly as the henchman staggers into their comrade who opens fire anyway, not giving a damn about killing friendlies at this point.</p><p>“Now that’s fucked,” Pierre laughs while avoiding a flurry of bullets with cartwheels, backflips, and air maneuvers that would put any gymnast participating in the <em>Worldwide Remnant Games</em> to shame. Once the dreadful clicking sounded off, Pierre immediately closed the distance as if he were a shark that just smelled a drop of blood.</p><p>The teenage boy hits his target with two jabs from each fist before landing a brutal haymaker that whips the henchman’s entire body around, “You’re gonna feel this in the morning,” Pierre chuckles darkly with an amused smirk while securing both the man’s shoulders in each hand before jumping upward with his knees bent sharply and flush against the man’s lower back.</p><p>“NO! DON’T D-”</p><p>
  <em>SCRUNCH</em>
</p><p>“DAAARGH!” the man’s pain was music to Pierre’s ears, eventually, they died down so he pushes the man off his knees and flings himself onto his feet with the use of both hands and balance alone.</p><p>After briefly observing his handy work, Pierre turns his gaze to the door these henchmen came from, “Assuming the security ups a notch down there. This should be fun,” he said to himself before proceeding down concrete stairs. </p><p>The teenage boy with varying shades of purple in his eyes took notice of how cold its gotten. He could also hear men shouting at the petrified women who had no clue what was going on. Now he’d have to be more careful and aware of his surroundings so that none of these women would end up dead here.</p><p>On the other side of the door was a total of ten men wielding pistols, smgs, or shotguns. Pierre crouches down while extracting seveal black pebble sized spherical shapes from the circular pouch located on the back of his waist. The henchmen release a volley of bullets as soon as the door cracks open, all those rounds forcing the door completely open so any and everything behind it would be riddled with bullets. </p><p>Pierre stood in a narrow corner of the entryway next to the door as bullets flew by to his left, “Just gotta’ wait for the right moment,” he mused. As he predicted, the amount of people firing their weapons decreased; the henchmen either reloading or figuring they should save some ammo.</p><p>The teenage boy chucks the homemade inventions at the henchmen, only risking his hand. They immediately resume their assault on Pierre who was already safe in cover once more to avoid any projectile damage.</p><p>“Fallback to the safe room!” he heard one of the men clamor before the familiar sound of his smoke bombs igniting signaled him it was time to move in. Pierre takes off towards the pitch black cloud of smoke that had his enemies coughing uncontrollably.</p><p>The ruthless teen begins his onslaught with a flying knee that meets its mark below a man’s chin: forcing their head upward as blood erupts from their mouth and limbs give out beneath them. Pierre disfigures a man’s leg with a spin kick to their patella, the shrieking henchman is caught by the collar of his undershirt before having his face pummeled by the teenager’s hard knuckles. </p><p>Pierre only stops the merciless beat down on his target when gunshots rang out, a bullet striking the wall behind him. The teenager maintains a low silhouette by executing a swift dive roll towards one of four remaining henchmen who stood furthest from his comrades. Pierre guides an elbow into their calf from a crouched position so that they stumble while he stands upright to take advantage of the situation he created; twisting their arm linked to the sidearm as they pull the trigger in a desperate attempt to ward off Pierre.</p><p>Now that the smoke cloud had faded, Pierre could accurately adjust his victim’s arm so that they bust rounds into the three other henchmen who fall on their knees and such after being struck in the chest area. Once the firearm <em>clicked</em> empty, Pierre breaks the man’s arm over his shoulder, catching the pistol by its barrel before kicking one leg from underneath the henchman’s body.</p><p>Pierre spun around to hit his target in their temple with the pistol grip which knocked them unconscious. He drops the sidearm before turning on his heel to continue further down the narrow hall. The men who had been shot earlier were still groaning from their spot over concrete so Pierre either: curb stomps them, ducks low to uppercut them, or breaks a few ribs by jumping above their body to forcefully extend his legs over their chest. </p><p>“That couldn’t have been all the cannon fodder,” he mused to himself while taking notability of his surroundings. The walls were a steel blue color that had a thick coat of rust over it in some areas. It didn’t take long for him to come across the confinement cells holding up to three women in each one. Once they seen him they gasped in fear while backing to the far side of their cell, Pierre rolls his varying shades of purple as he passes by the imprisoned women.</p><p>He noticed on the corner of his eyes that their clothing was dirty and torn, exposing certain assets Pierre wasn’t interested in seeing, “There has to be a switch around here or something,” he thought out loud before rounding the corner where two young men were awaiting his arrival.</p><p>The both of them wore the same getup like everyone else he had ran through, but their confident posture told Pierre that they weren’t your common henchman. They also shared the exact same facial features, looks like he would be fighting twins again.</p><p>“You guys look important,” he began while stopping in his tracks, “just who the hell are you folk?” he asks with an index finger gesturing between the two.</p><p>“The Left and Right Hand of the Aphrodite: Hidari and Kenri,” they answer in perfect synchronization that would intimidate most people, but Pierre wasn’t most people. He felt a wave of glee wash over him now that he was no longer fighting no name henchmen, but experienced fighters who should have an Aura field.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh</em>, name drop!” the exhilarated teen said while assuming his combative stance, “Isn’t your boss gonna’ be pissed at you for leaking that info?” he asks with an amused smirk.</p><p>The Right Hand appeared to be deeply offended, ”Tch, we have no reason to be worried,” he spoke confidently.</p><p>“Yea, your ass is good as dead,” Hidari said in a self assured tone that gets Pierre even more pumped than he was moments ago. If they were this confident in their abilities than he was almost certain that this would be an interesting fight to partake in.</p><p>The Left Hand slides on brazen knuckles that have smoothly slanted blades on both sides, five inches in length and a width of two inches that naturally slims down. Kenri carelessly shrugs off the baseball bat on his shoulder so that it drags behind him when both twins begin to approach Pierre.</p><p>Once they were within three feet, the Aphrodite lieutenants suddenly take off at their top speed. Pierre avoids a horizontal swing from the Right Hand by spinning on his heels with impressive speed, simultaneously ducking underneath the attack. Naturally, he was then faced with the Left Hand who swipes at Pierre’s face using one arm while the other was winding up a direct punch in case the first attack failed.</p><p>It came as no surprise to Hidari when the outside blade had failed to split open Pierre’s cheekbone at the very least, but when the teenage boy got a good grip on his left arm with both hands is when his eyes widened. Pierre uses all his strength to whirl Hidari fully around which temporarily disorientated the lieutenant as he avoids the baseball bat aiming for the back of his calf by simply raising his leg. </p><p>The ruthless teen capitalizes on a vulnerable Hidari by landing an open palm strike on his abdomen and just as quickly springing backward a few feet to evade Kenri’s vertical attack. Pierre attempts an axe kick on the Right Hand who avoids his descending heel with ease so the teen shifts his footing on the foot to preform a swift side kick with the other; landing a direct hit on Kenri’s temple.</p><p>After stumbling into the wall when Pierre landed a critical palm strike on him, Hidari had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike when there was no possible way for the teenager to bullshit their way out of being hit. So you can imagine his surprise when Pierre suddenly sprung off one foot to completely avoid his bladed knuckles and kick him across the jaw so hard it throws him to the ground instantaneously. </p><p>The teenage boy with varying shades of purple in his eyes had spun in midair so that he lands facing the annoyed Right Hand who swung their weapon at Pierre’s head. The ruthless teen ducks low, an open hand and knee pressing against the cool concrete below for a split second before he jumps to his feet and delivers an insanely fast elbow to Kenri’s temple which effectively stops the lieutenant’s incoming attack.</p><p>Pierre nimbly maneuvers himself behind the Right Hand to kick the bend of one knee so that they drop onto their other one. Kenri releases an enraged cry as newfound energy courses throughout his body, suddenly whipping around with a one arm swing of his blunt weapon. An all knowing Pierre halts the attack by grabbing a hold of Kenri’s wrist and grasping the baseball bat by its haft so he could forcefully guide the barrel into the Right Hand’s forehead; causing their admiral blue Aura to shimmer on impact before they hit the floor.</p><p>The Left Hand charges at Pierre with a vengeful battle cry to attack rapidly with: punches, swipes, and even stabs using both the inside and outside blade on the brazen knuckles. Pierre was dodging every single attempt to harm him until Hidari decides to utilize his Semblance on a certain slash with his right knuckle’s outside blade; infusing it with his Aura energy to extend its reach and cut clean through Pierre’s Aura that reveals itself to be magenta purple. </p><p>“Errgh!” Pierre nonverbally conveyed anger as the supernatural energy tears open his left cheekbone that immediately leaks crimson down his ivory white skin like a waterfall. The vital attack turns Pierre’s head, allowing for Hidari to use the inside blade of his left knuckle which cuts diagonally through the teenager’s black puffer vest and assaults the vulnerable flesh underneath. Hidari’s heart rate increased tenfold as Pierre’s Aura continued to wane, The Aphrodite’s inconvenience tonight was about to become a distant memory.</p><p>The Left Hand goes for Pierre’s head with one of the right knuckle’s blades, crimson coating his blade after it pierced straight through what should’ve been his target’s head. Pierre didn’t hesitate to shield himself with only his left hand that was balled into a tight fist. </p><p>“Try harder next time,” Pierre said with a grin before ramming his forehead into Hidari’s with so much force it removes the Aura infused blade from his mutilated hand as the Left Hand staggers backward.</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Hidari concluded with a bewildered facial expression after regaining his footing. </p><p>“What can I say? I love a gruesome brawl,” Pierre’s speech was accompanied by a shrug as Kenri finally makes a full recovery. </p><p>The Aphrodite lieutenants nod at one another before Kenri rushes at Pierre to swing his weapon at the teenager who easily avoids it by ducking before leaning backward when the Right Hand attempted a crescent kick. Kenri continues to pressure Pierre with a variety of attacks, being more mindful of his opponent’s above average hand to hand techniques.</p><p>This aggressive and equally cautious approach led to Kenri getting in close to strike Pierre in the head with the knob of his weapon which stunned the teenager long enough for the Right Hand to restrain them from behind with the grip of his baseball bat diagonally across their chest and neck.</p><p>“As you can see, I don’t need to try so hard,” Hidari mocks Pierre’s earlier remark while sprinting towards the immobilized teen.</p><p>Pierre leans forward so when he throws the back of his head into Kenri’s unprotected face the strong grip on him is significantly lessened. The teenage boy delivers an elbow to the lieutenant’s left set of ribs and right temple in order to set himself free, turning his left side to the appropriate Aphrodite lieutenant.</p><p>Hidari springs forward; throwing both fist and putting a knee forward while Kenri leapt at their common adversary with his weapon reared back for an Aura shattering blow. </p><p>Pierre forms an X in front of his body with both arms, hunching over slightly as his Semblance kicks in.</p><p>
  <em>PSSSHHH</em>
</p><p>A vibrant purple defensive dome swirling with internalized energy had announced its presence; absorbing the kinetic energy the Right and Left Hand of Aphrodite had put behind their attacks. </p><p>“Shit! It’s his Semblance!” both twins exclaimed rather comically from their spot in midair, strangely enough, Pierre’s unique trait had gravity Dust effects.</p><p>“Hopefully it doesn’t one shot us,” Hidari mused while silently praying to Oum him and his twin would be able to continue this fight. If they fell here and now against one brat, their superior would not be pleased. </p><p>Pierre chuckles in amusement, “Afraid to tell ya’ that’s entirely up to me, and I’m ready to end this back and forth,” he revealed, sparing Hidari a glance. The deep gash over his abdomen that trails down to his hip was beginning to take its toll on him. Although finishing them off would undoubtedly obliterate his Aura completely: it would <em>so</em> be worth it.</p><p>“Fuc-.” </p><p>Pierre jolting his arms outward had caused a shockwave, directing the velocity and potential damage their attacks could’ve inflicted upon him back at The Aphrodite lieutenants. The twins are flung in the opposite direction at an inconceivable speed before inevitably crashing audibly through concrete.</p><p>The victorious teenager fell to his knees with a hand poorly nursing his lower abdomen which began to bleed excessively. Now that his Aura was depleted, his injuries were more apparent since the protective energy field was no longer available to maintain and heal them.</p><p>“Remain calm, this is the VPD. Walther, inform the station while I have a look around.”</p><p>The unmistakable voice of a Valean police officer had sounded off. This was more than a little concerning for Pierre since he had broken the law and was slowly losing consciousness.</p><p>The teenage boy with varying shades of purple in his eyes had somehow found his situation to be humoring, “Lost.... but won. Good shit Hidari,” he chuckles to himself before slumping over with an audible thud as his vision began to grow blurry.</p><p>The last thing he saw was black combat boots stepping into his field of view. If Pierre died here and now, he’d be content with that. Why did he even exist in the first place if there was no purpose for him to fulfill in this world?</p><p>                                 &lt;^&gt;</p><p>Name: Pierre Phlox (Pee-Air Flox)</p><p>Nicknames: None.</p><p>Age: Sixteen.</p><p>Race: Human.</p><p>Emblem: Vibrant purple gauntlets that form an  X with sterling silver accentuating every morsel detail.</p><p>Weapon: None.</p><p>Gender: Male.</p><p>Birth Date: February 28th. (Pisces)</p><p>Outfit Color: Onyx black, Violet Purple, and Sterling Silver.</p><p>Handedness: Ambidextrous.</p><p>Height: 5’4” ft.</p><p>Weight: 184 lbs.</p><p>Hair Color: Onyx Black &amp; Violet Purple.</p><p>Eye Color: Varying Shades of Purple.</p><p>Aura Color: Magenta Purple.</p><p>Semblance: Ultimate deflection was fittingly nicknamed <em>Keep Away</em> is the ability to multiple attacks at the same time and even damage the attacker. <br/><br/>Affiliation: None.</p><p>Occupation: None.</p><p>Team: None.</p><p>Relatives: ?</p><p>Appearance: Ivory white skin, an array of onyx black hair that forms a single spike that’s dyed violet purple and protrudes past his forehead.</p><p>Bodywear: An onyx black puffer vest with a matching purple zipper mechanism, and his tiny emblem resides on the high right side of the vest.</p><p>Legwear: Black loose fit combat pants that begin to tighten around his ankles.</p><p>Footwear: Onyx black combat sandals that purposefully leave the heel of his foot and toes uncovered for aesthetic appeal, lastly it they have sterling silver accents that reflect light off them.</p><p>Accessories: A violet purple pouch that’s shaped in a semi-circle with latches that attatch themselves to the waist of his legwear.</p><p>Personality: Pierre is seen to be, violent, lighthearted, and adventurous based off his actions and demeanor when confronting The Aphrodite henchmen.</p><p>Abilities: Pierre shows remarkable hand to hand capabilities, impressive speed, omniscience of his opponents, and extraordinary acrobatic talent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Purple has arrived and already gotten himself neck deep in shit. He will undoubtedly be the troublemaker of JNPR and probably piss off everybody willing to stick around for this fic.</p><p>All that remains is Green! It’ll probably be just as graphic as Purple considering his past and current affiliation. The fact Ryaine and Pierre will be partners is actually quite terrifying now that I think about it.</p><p>Welp.... that’s a problem for RWBY to handle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Green Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryaine Gervaas and his superior Ivyna Noirell rescue a Faunus family of four on their search and destroy mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The continuous winds of Anima threaten to remove a mysterious figure’s hood. Ryaine Gervaas stood on a hill next to a juniper weeping tree, overlooking a large structure below. He had been assigned a search and destroy mission alongside his superior who leisurely makes her way towards him.</p><p>Ivyna Noirell whistled at the sight, “Good luck in there Gervaas. If you make it out of there unscathed I’ll reward you with a fine bottle of Mistriant Whisk,” the brown skinned bat Faunus had proposed.</p><p>“As if I have any interest in consuming that poison,” he spared Ivyna a glance when she takes the spot to his left.</p><p>“Some poison is good for the body, strengthens your immune system,” she was mostly joking which missed its mark with the stoic lieutenant.</p><p>“And decreases your vigilance,” Ryaine stated factually, predicting his mentor’s eye roll.</p><p>The bat Faunus sits on an absurdly low branch that belonged to the weeping tree, “Loosen up Rain. I’ve started lightening up on you for a reason y’know?” </p><p>The Fang lieutenant doesn’t bother responding when he spots an armored truck with chipped paint pull up to the abandoned property. Ryaine watches a family of deer Faunus exit the back doors at gun point, “A family of four is being taken captive,” he spoke with urgency.</p><p>Ivyna immediately ditched her comfortable spot to have a look at the situation herself, “Well,” she signs with a facepalm, “that complicates <em>everything,</em>” she muttered.</p><p>“Are we still destroying this outpost?” Ryaine inquires while looking to the bat Faunus for guidance. The Fang lieutenant knew exactly why his mentor was debating so hard; Sienna would no doubt be displeased if they didn’t rid of this Blacklist outpost before nightfall.</p><p>“No, our only priority is rescuing the family. We can blow this place to hell some other time,” Ivyna finally decided after thinking on it for several moments.</p><p>Ryaine couldn’t say he agreed with his superior’s decision, but he definitely understood why she would rather preserve Faunus life over taking a Human one. The Fang lieutenant however, valued both of these things equally.</p><p>The young Faunus hoods his chartreuse green eyes, slowly opening them to reveal fluorescent gold irises. The lieutenant utilizes his Semblance’s thermal vision to locate all the militia members guarding the outpost. He counted a total of eighteen men inside; eight of them being surgeons based off their non combative posture. Ryaine deactivates his Semblance by simply closing and opening his eyes so that they’re chartreuse green again.</p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p>“Ten armed men and eight medical professionals inside,” Ryaine relayed the intel he had gathered before adding the four Blacklist who had just arrived to the count. </p><p>The Fang lieutenant then turns his gaze to Ivyna, “What did you hear?” he asks after witnessing her large bat ears convulse: a clear sign of anger.</p><p>“Those monsters are hosting a live stream to remove the family’s Faunus traits,” she spat out, forcing herself to remain calm and not attack the Blacklist guards upfront. Ivyna had been one of few fortunate souls to escape a Blacklist campsite that was famous among the criminal underground for severing Faunus traits off children and sexually abusing them. The fact that Humans were now broadcasting their heinous behavior made Ivyna’s blood boil.</p><p>Ryaine knew of her haunting past but never gave her sympathy, he knew that was the last thing she wanted from anybody.</p><p>The major gripe he had with humanity was that their pantheon of past heroes took it upon themselves to eradicate Ryaine’s thought to be extinct clan. Humanity feared the Gervaas lineage more than anything else for reasons unknown. </p><p>“I should probably get going. If my cover is blown I’ll need you to back me up,” he said while stepping off towards his objective, “Gladly,” she growled with her almond brown eyes focusing straight ahead on the building belonging to The Blacklist Mutilators. <br/><br/>Ryaine was able to sneak around back despite there being a sniper’s nest up front, blending into his geographic surroundings that matched the hooded cloak with a low drag that ends on the outside of both shins.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant comes across a massive flower garden that had somehow survived this long: it seemed Anima’s weather was quite gracious to the plant life. The rough stone beneath his boots had wild weeds peeking out from underneath the grey colored rocks. Ryaine continues to crouch walk until he reaches an outdoor water fountain that had random portions chipped off. </p><p>Ryaine knew that four men would be exiting the mansion to start their patrol any moment now. The activation of his Semblance allows for him to keep silhouettes highlighted if he so chooses. This grants him omniscience for as long as he can focus on keeping his Semblance’s affect alive, no matter if his eyes appear to be their normal chartreuse color.</p><p>As predicted, the mansion’s back doors were propped open for four men in full body armor that shared some resemblance with your typical Atlesian soldier. The only differences were that they wore solid black, and that their helmets covered anything and appeared to have a gas mask function built within it. The rivaling organizations only had one thing in common: they both rely heavily on fear and intimidation tactics.</p><p>“Why’d our outdoor shift have to start when the subjects got here?” one of the men spoke, voice heavily modified so that he sounded less human and more intimidating to the average Faunus.</p><p>“Because we’re unlucky,” another Mutilator gave a simple answer.</p><p>“You have a Scroll, just pull up the livestream,” a third man joined the conversation. </p><p>“I prefer to participate during them. Those Faunus creatures are hilarious when they cry over losing their precious horns and tail,” the sadistic man had the audacity to laugh.</p><p>Ryaine would be sure to make him experience excruciating pain during his final moments. </p><p>“Alright guys, same shit we do everyday. You two start west while we go east. We’ll cross paths at the south point and return here, rinse and repeat,” the team leader briefly reviewed their daily patrol pattern. </p><p>Once the team disperses, Ryaine moves from the outdoor fountain in favor of stalking the pair moving west. Once he had a clear shot, the young Faunus extracts an arrow by its notch between two fingers before silently loading it into his clan’s heirloom.</p><p>Peregrine: A vertical length of six feet, fluorescent golden blade that naturally curves over the window sights past the arrow rest down to the hand grip, the limbs host a reptilian pattern that consists of shamrock green and onyx black, its pull string is gold, lastly the upper and lower limbs are topped off with golden tips that are dangerously sharp. </p><p>Ryaine unleashes a single arrow that shared Peregrine’s unique characteristics. The single arrow split in two when within three feet of its targets; penetrating through the men’s helmets without haste and ending their lives instantaneously.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant moves quickly; retrieving both arrows since the Mutilators armor had impacted audibly with stone. He had one arrow loaded with the other on standby: tucked between his pinkie and ring finger. Ryaine was able to deduce with his Semblance’s lingering after effect that the remaining two guards had been alerted, and currently on their way at a brisk pace.</p><p>Just when the Mutilators were about to round the corner, Ryaine dived from out of hiding; nailing both his targets before swiftly rolling over his body when he inevitably hits the ground. One of the men were dead before he could even process what was happening, and the other took an arrow to their knee: the man’s moans of pain were muffled by his helmet.</p><p>Ryaine flung another arrow that lodges itself in the Mutilator’s throat, accompanied by the satisfying sound of steel penetrating fragile flesh. The Fang lieutenant stood up, watching the Human choke on their very own blood as they foolishly try to remove the arrowhead.</p><p>“I can help you with that,” Ryaine offered darkly while closing the distance between himself and the Mutilator steadily loosing their life at an agonizing rate. He reguards the kneeling man with a cold stare as one hand finds the back of their neck while the other coils its fingers around the arrow’s shaft.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant sinks the lengthy arrow further into his victim’s neck with little resistance, which makes their choking more apparent. Ryaine only stops when the nock is flush against the Mutilator’s cartilage and their suffering had ceased.</p><p>“I prefer to partake in a Human’s execution,” he mocked the dead man’s earlier line before releasing his hold on them.</p><p>Ryaine left the arrowhead in the lifeless man’s throat, but extracted the one in his knee and the other corpse. He doesn’t waste another moment, entering the rundown mansion with extreme caution. If he raised the alarm, there was a high chance that the Faunus family would immediately be killed. </p><p>The young Faunus roams the building without a sound, Peregrine slung diagonally across his back now. It was nearly impossible for someone with his natural talent and helpful Semblance to be caught by any of the patrol guards. The only challenging thing about this scenario was dispatching of these men without drawing any attention to himself. Ryaine knew that sneaking past everyone wouldn’t do him any good in the end because he’d have to escort the family outside and ensure they were safe.</p><p>Ryaine hunts down his first victim, crouching low and pressing one shoulder against the peeling drywall as his fingers curl around the dagger strapped to his left boot. </p><p>Talon: the blade has an eccentric curve that makes it capable of slashing or stabbing with equal effectiveness, eight inches in length, four inches in width that slims down to a centimeter, the hilt is shamrock green, and its lethal length is decorated with fluorescent gold accents.</p><p>Ryaine catches his clueless target with a quick stab to their gut, before just as quickly removing the dagger to thrust into the man’s throat. The Mutilator tries to alert someone, even a non-combatant, but could only release a guttural moan before his soul left this world.</p><p>The lieutenant pounces on his next victim only moments later in a similar fashion; gliding his dagger between the Mutilator’s armor plates from behind to puncture their left kidney before going for their neck. Ryaine is sure to slowly lower the dead man’s body like he’d done with his last kill before picking out a new target.</p><p>A Mutilator was sleeping in a recliner chair without their helmet on, “Too easy,” Ryaine mused before unleashing an arrow. The next unsuspecting militia member was walking toward one side of the catwalk to peek over, not at all anticipating Ryaine’s unique dagger to abruptly end his unfulfilled life by splitting open his neck with a horizontal slash. Lastly, two men talking ridiculously loud had drew him to the kitchen: Ryaine spots an empty bottle of Raging Ursa that explained everything.</p><p>“Idiots,” Ryaine doesn’t even bother concealing himself as he takes his time lining up the shot, these men were completely oblivious to their surroundings.</p><p>After ridding Remnant of the intoxicated couple, the Fang lieutenant proceeds with his mission. The remaining four guards were located in the basement alongside the surgeons and Faunus family.</p><p>Ryaine inches his way toward the broadcasting room, Peregrine held in his right hand with three arrows secured between every one of his fingers. The Fang lieutenant doesn’t spare another moment; shoulder bashing the door open and immediately unleashing a rupture arrow to his right then left at an unimaginable speed. After dropping all the guards within the blink of an eye, Ryaine uses his final projectile on a surgeon wielding a scapel and another who hastily reaches for a sidearm. </p><p>“Keep calm and relax. I’m from the White Fang. I came here to rescue all of you,” Ryaine announced to the family with his eyes on the shaken militia members who wouldn’t dare move a muscle.</p><p>Ryaine missed how the two grown deer Faunus tensed at the brief mention of his affiliation. The parents try to comfort their sobbing children as best they could after being presented with another problem. Although they had been spared a gruesome fate, now they were in the presence of a White Fang member who was no ordinary slouch.</p><p>“All of you line up over there on your knees, back to the wall and hands on your head. If I even feel the least bit threatened I’ll make your death miserable,” Ryaine orders around the helpless Humans who obey without question.</p><p>“How’d you know we were here?” the male with large antlers had questioned his savior who only loads an arrow in Peregrine.</p><p>“I happened to be on a mission to put an end to this horror house. You should take your children outside, my mentor will check them for injuries,” Ryaine directs the family without taking his eyes off the pleading Humans. <br/><br/>The Fang lieutenant doesn’t respond to their gratitude before exiting the broadcasting room with their sniffling children held tightly to their chest. Ryaine finally dispelled the after affect of his Semblance; replacing the bright yellow highlight of a Human with practical dull colors so that he could distinguish them by their facial features.<br/><br/>The fear they all shared was apparent, arising a barely visible grin on their executioner’s thin lips. Ryaine relished these moments: when sinful Humans were at his mercy and begging for a swift death, or to be let go. He notices on the corner of his eye that the high quality camera was recording this event live.</p><p>“You don’t have to kill us.” -Surgeon #1-</p><p>“We aren’t even official members of the Blacklist.” -Surgeon #2- </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how well endowed you are with the Blacklist. Your attendance here is enough for me to justify your untimely demise,” Ryaine dismissed their poor defense before swiftly ending their lives with a rupture arrow.</p><p>The remaining four Humans had cried out in shock and horror after witnessing their coworkers be executed. Next up were two others with panicked facial expressions.</p><p>“T-they paid us an absorbent amount of Lien to do a simple job.” -Surgeon #3-</p><p>“You don’t understand! We were forced to be here!” -Surgeon #4-</p><p>“You’re right about one thing. I can’t comprehend the concept of being paid impartially. My Faunus brethren in Atlesia are living proof,” his reply was followed by another rupture arrow hitting its designated targets.</p><p>This blatant killing had quickened the remaining two surgeon’s heart rate and breathing: one was balling their eyes out while the other began hyperventilating. Both of them were well aware that Ryaine would end their lives no matter what they said in an attempt to make the horrors they committed acceptable.</p><p>“Anything you two want to say?” Ryaine asks with another rupture arrow loaded, applying pressure on the drawstring. </p><p>The crying man shook his head, “No.... there is nothing I can say.... I deserve this...” he managed to say with the thick lump in his throat.</p><p>Ryaine hides his surprise after receiving such an answer. It seemed as if this man had come to terms with how disgusting his actions were, and was content with dying by the lieutenant’s hand. </p><p>“Hm,” Ryaine then unleashes the loaded projectile; mentally scolding himself when the arrow doesn’t separate. The Fang lieutenant only targeted the annoying Human who continuously assaulted his ears with their erratic breathing.</p><p>Ryaine looks to the dumbfounded man on their knees who was a complete mess: tear stained cheeks, swollen eyes, and a running nose.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>It was a simple monotonous command that raises the Human’s dark eyebrows.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“I won’t be repeating myself,” Ryaine spoke with a threatening undertone that had the man scrambling to his feet. </p><p>“Give me your name,” the Fang lieutenant requested in a not so polite manner while closing the empty space between himself and his terrified prey. </p><p>“D-D-Dahvie Sherwin!” he sputtered out as Ryaine deftly dips down to retrieve Talon from its sheath; wielding it in a reverse grip.</p><p>“Today you will be spared, fortunately for you I’m feeling uncharacteristically merciful. As a way to atone for your sins I’ll give you something to remember me by,” Ryaine spoke while creeping towards the man whose body trembles in fear.</p><p>If the man had blinked, he would’ve missed the Faunus lifting their left arm and jolting it downward; leaving a fresh gash over his right eye and ruining his vision for all eternity.</p><p>“AUGHHH-”</p><p>Ryaine cuts the man off with a sudden fist to his left set of ribs, forcing him to lurch over and suffer in silence. The lieutenant had carefully caught the man by his neck with Talon’s lethal length; bringing his head upward so that its flush against the wall behind him.</p><p>“If I ever catch you committing any crime against <em>my</em> people no matter how major or minor it may seem. I’ll take my time teaching you every form of pain that exist,” Ryaine promises before removing his dagger in favor of grabbing a handful of hair with his free hand.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant then violently yanks the man downward so that they met his rising knee for a brutal impact that broke their nose instantaneously. Ryaine then discards the man; casually tossing them to the floor with so much force that they land on their back after a full somersault.</p><p>“This, was just a teaser.” </p><p>The young Faunus turns his attention towards the camera still live-streaming everything, “Every one of you would be foolish to continue opposing The White Fang. One day you Humans will be put in your place: equals to every Faunus on Remnant no matter what that may be,” he follows that up by flinging an arrow at the camera.</p><p>Ryaine sauntered around the room; collecting all his arrows and reattaching them to place in the custom made quiver until his Scroll vibrates.</p><p>“Rain, more Blacklist are on the way. I can’t fight and protect the family all by myself,” Ivyna informs her subordinate, “I’m enroute,” Ryaine told her while doing exactly that.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ryaine emerges from the mansion on its elevated patio where he immediately spotted Ivyna. The bat Faunus was currently outmaneuvering a Bullhead with combined usage of her wings and elemental Semblance. </p><p>The high ranking Fang member swipes one of her tessen fan blades through the air; producing a strong gust of wind with enough power to completely sever one of the Bullhead’s thick metallic wings. He watches the airship spiral out of control before erupting into roaring flames after it inevitably met the ground below.</p><p>Ryaine drops to the ground in order to avoid shrapnel that would’ve surely ended his life, “How can someone be so calculating and reckless,” he muttered before picking himself up.</p><p>A two seater armored vehicle with a chain gun mounted in its trunk came into view, “Die you Faunus freak!” the Mutilator operating the massive gun had shouted before letting loose a barrage of thick rounds. Ivyna was forced to retreat by the rapid gunfire tearing through Remnant’s skies.</p><p>As his superior is chased off, he redirects his focus on another incoming vehicle: this one without a chain gun and only carried five passengers total. </p><p>Ryaine reaches behind himself with his free hand to alter a tiny circular gauge on his quiver that infused one of several Dust components into his arrows. The young Faunus then loads Peregrine with a projectile to discharge a moment later; unfortunately the Blacklist troops had already exited the vehicle now tumbling over its side in flames.</p><p>One of the Mutilators took a knee with a rocket launcher balanced over one shoulder, unleashing a spear shaped explosive at Ryaine whose eyes were narrowed. The Fang lieutenant was angry since he had to abandon the high ground and face his enemies on a symmetrical landscape.</p><p>Ryaine runs forward to step onto the patio’s ledge and push off of with a front flip; skillfully evading the explosive by a mere inch and propelling an arrow on descent. The projectile pierces the man’s armor before completely obliterating him; decorating a nearby Blacklist with excessive amounts of blood, internal organs, and charred bone.</p><p>The young Faunus lands with an acute bend of both knees and roll overhead while simultaneously switching Dust components, allowing for him to keep a low silhouette and prolong an incoming bullet storm. Ryaine removing the pressure on Peregrine’s drawstring had resulted in a concrete barricade forming at the perfect moment to block off a barrage of bullets.</p><p>Ryaine signs in relief, before snapping his gaze upward when his enhanced hearing alerts him to something concerning. The missile from earlier must’ve locked on to his being since it was now heading straight for him from above. Despite diving out of its initial impact point, he was still caught in its explosion radius. </p><p>Ryaine was carried through the air like he weighed nothing, shamrock green Aura visible after crashing through a statue made of concrete and tumbling over his side to an eventual halt. The young Faunus groaned in pain as two Blacklist approach him with their automatic rifles trained on his weakened form. </p><p>“Hehe, look who’s helpless now freak!” one of the Mutilators spoke while kicking Peregrine out of Ryaine’s reach. </p><p>The smugness immediately left them when bullets rocketed towards the two Blacklist troopers who take cover behind one of few pillars decorating the mansion’s massive front yard.</p><p>“Move to safety! I got you covered!”</p><p>Ryaine was surprised to hear the deer Faunus he had rescued, and even more shocked to see them returning fire on their adversaries. The Fang lieutenant could tell that this Faunus was familiar with firearms and combat in general; the way he moved and maneuvered himself from cover to cover spoke volumes.</p><p>Ryaine gets up to crouch run so that he retrieves Peregrine in a timely manner and finds shelter behind a torn wall. The intense pain on his lower abdomen kept him from letting off any projectiles at the moment. </p><p>“Where is Ivyna? It doesn’t take that long to get rid of three Humans on wheels with a sizable gun,” Ryaine growls in agitation. </p><p>As if on cue, Ivyna could be heard zipping through the skies at insanely high speeds thought to be impossible for a winged Faunus. The high ranking Fang member suddenly darts toward the ground behind the last four Blacklist troopers; creating a shockwave that flung the Mutilators out of hiding.</p><p>
  <em>BROOF</em>
</p><p>Each and every one of the men were sent burrowing through solid concrete without a hint of resistance before bouncing off the stone path several times and ultimately coming to a halt.</p><p>“You still alive Rain?” she called with a hint of humor in her concerned tone.</p><p>“Yea, just fine,” he replied in an annoyed tone while stepping out of cover to give Ivyna a clear view.</p><p>“Where’s the family?” she asks after deftly folding her tessen fan blades to put away.</p><p>“The father gave me support while you were playing tag with the Humans,” he answered with sass that Ivyna chuckles at.</p><p>“I told them to stay inside after seeing that Bullhead attack you.”</p><p>Ivyna and Ryaine divert their eyes from one another’s to focus on the deer Faunus approaching them with a Blacklist rifle supported in both hands.</p><p>“Well you might wanna’ get them out. I’m sure my pupil told you that he’s with the White Fang, and our mission was quite simple before you four showed up,” Ivyna subtly implied what they were here to do.</p><p>The deer Faunus seemed to be taken aback by her response, “Oh! I understand,” and without another word he began padding towards the mansion’s front entrance.</p><p>“You’re a White Fang defectant, aren’t you?” </p><p>Ryaine’s words were presented as a question, but in reality he already knew the answer. The Faunus stopping in their tracks raised one of Ivyna’s dark eyebrows.</p><p>“I could tell by your body language you weren’t at all relieved to see me.”</p><p>“You going to kill me for not wanting to raise my children in a Human hating cult?” he asks with his back to the Fang affiliates.</p><p>“The White Fang is far from what you perceive it to be. I thought someone with severed ties would acknowledge that at the very least,” Ryaine shot back with a resentful expression on his face.</p><p>“So you abandoned the White Fang after foolishly conceiving two children with your choosen mate,” Ivyna spoke while casting Ryaine a look that successfully fanned his flames.</p><p>The Faunus turns around to face Ivyna and Ryaine once again, “She was and is the love of my life and the White Fang was the family I never had. There was no way I could have both. So I chose love over justified hatred. I faked my death and ran away to be with her,” he explained with soft eyes and faint smile shaping his lips.</p><p>Ivyna envied this man’s life and found herself unable to harm him while Ryaine wrote him off as a selfish coward. Although he spared a Human’s life less than an hour ago, a Faunus who deliberately abandoned the White Fang for their own happiness was something he refused to take lightly.</p><p>“You’re right, the White Fang has no room for love,” the pause confuses both males, “so..... I’ll let you off,” Ivyna finally settled for which pissed off her subordinate.</p><p>“We’re allowing this coward to live?!”</p><p>Ivyna blindsided her pupil with a slap before dragging him by his hood away from the dumbstruck deer Faunus, “Yes <em>we</em> are. He can no longer carry out Sienna’s will the way we do. He is a husband and father of two, the best thing for him to do now is be there for them no matter what,” Ivyna explains to Ryaine who she yanks around her body so that he stumbles in front of her.</p><p>The glare he was sending Ivyna’s way was too adorable now that the young Faunus didn’t have his trademark hood shadowing his facial features.</p><p>“I can’t believe you let him off without any consequences,” he continued to fume in a manner that was strangely akin to a petulant child.</p><p>“Get over it Rain. That guy already has enough problems to juggle,” Ivyna spoke with an amused look on her face as she plays with Ryaine’s cheeks that bore reptilian skin.</p><p>Ryaine slaps his mentor’s hand away, “Like what?!” he questioned Ivyna with a finger aiming between her almond brown eyes.</p><p>“Do I really have to spell it out for you? He has to raise two children in an oppressive society <em>and</em> make sure the White Fang doesn’t pick up on his trail. Also, fulfilling children’s needs are exspensive!” Ivyna said the last bit as if she could completely relate to the deer Faunus.</p><p>Ryaine flips his hood back on before turning on his heel and stepping off, “Whatever, I’ll be waiting at the tree,” he muttered.</p><p>“I’ll play with your insatiable soft cheeks when I get there,” Ivyna warns him ahead of time with a gleeful expression on her face.</p><p>“Touch me again and I’ll <em>gut</em> you like I did those humans!”</p><p>                                 &lt;^&gt;</p><p><br/>Name: Ryaine Gervaas (Rai-Yain)</p><p>Nicknames: Rain (Ivyna)</p><p>Age: Fifteen.</p><p>Race: Faunus.</p><p>Emblem: A slate grey claw mark that’s shaped like a predatory creature’s eye. The iris is golden with a standard black pupil.</p><p>Weapon: Peregrine is a longbow compatible with a long list of Dust components that haven’t all been seen.</p><p>Gender: Male.</p><p>Birth Date: June 14th (Gemini)</p><p>Outfit Color: Basil Green &amp; Fluorescent Gold.</p><p>Handedness: Left.</p><p>Complexion: Fair White.</p><p>Height: 5’6” ft.</p><p>Weight: 180 lbs.</p><p>Hair Color: Onyx Black.</p><p>Eye Color: Chartreuse Green.</p><p>Aura Color: Shamrock Green.</p><p>Semblance: Omniscient Vision was fittingly nicknamed <em>Highlight</em> is the ability to mark objectives or enemies.</p><p>Affiliation: The White Fang.</p><p>Occupation: White Fang Lieutenant.</p><p>Team: Partner/Mentor (Ivyna Noirell)</p><p>Relatives: All Deceased.</p><p>Appearance: Fair white skin, an array of curly black hair that spills over his forehead, and shamrock green reptilian scales over his cheeks that looks deceptively rough. </p><p>Headwear: Hood with thin gold stripes tracing the outside of it. (Optional)</p><p>Bodywear: A sleeveless basil green cloak that’s made of a slightly transparent fabric, has fluorescent gold accents decorating it, and his emblem on the back. It takes the shape of a triangle over his chest and leaves his sides exposed before splitting in two at his lower abdomen to eventually end on the outside of both shins. A tightly fitted black undershirt resides underneath the complex cloak that bears a shamrock green and fluorescent gold reptilian pattern.</p><p>Legwear: Tightly fitted black pants practical for combat.</p><p>Footwear: Leather brown combat boots with a fold over cuff.</p><p>Accessories: Fluorescent gold bracelet over his left wrist that was inherited from his mother.</p><p>Personality: Ryaine is seen to be loyal, stoic, and temperamental during his search and destroy mission.</p><p>Abilities: Ryaine shows phenomenal archery skills and exceptional stealth capabilities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! Volume I will officially commence next chapter! I’ll have a few of if not all of JNPR share a scene with the canon cast of characters.</p><p>I’m now gonna rank which character teasers I had the most fun writing.</p><p>Purple/Pierre</p><p>Blue/Jacek</p><p>Green/Ryaine</p><p>Orange/Nigil</p><p>Pierre’s insane nature is akin to Nora’s in a sense. Also the fighting style I cultivated for him was overall exciting to describe.</p><p>Jacek has a Semblance and signature weapon I put a lot of thought into that’s easy to choreograph action scenes with.</p><p>Ryaine is a Fang lieutenant with a mentor that treats him like her own son. I will be exploring their relationship the most in the next chapter.</p><p>Nigil is a serviceable character, but I tend to lean more towards combatants who wield lighter weapons or none at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Start of Something Spectacular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has finally come for every aspiring Huntsman &amp; Huntress from all four lands. All Hunter Academies are about to kickstart their new semester. </p><p>Ozpin and Ironwood pick out two candidates they’re familiar with who have limitless potential and capable of defending Remnant from all harm with further knowledge and training.</p><p>As Nigil spends one last night with his loved ones in Sanus, Ryaine receives an undercover assignment from Adam Taurus himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       &lt;Outskirts of Mantle/15:00/Jacek Bjorn&gt;</p><p>The gentle breeze prompts snowflakes to attach themselves on warm carmel skin before dissolving moments later. Jacek remained rooted to his spot in ankle high snow despite four Sphinx Grimm and a Manticore heading straight for him. The third born doesn’t even flinch when the leading Manticore protrudes a continuous flame from its maw while its underlings unleash a three round burst of flames. Jacek only grasps at Inquisitor’s hilt with hard lines shaping his facial features and projecting his hostile emotions.</p><p>Once the soaring flames met its mark; a large portion of snow is thrown into the air and a smoke cloud lingers where the young Huntsman had stood. A blazing molten orange outline of a drawn sword could be seen inside the dark cloud produced by the aerial Grimm’s combined attack.</p><p>Jacek steps out of concealment with Inquisitor in hand; eager to tear through Grimm now that its lethal length was infused by their flames of destruction. Not wanting to deprive his battle companion any further, the young Huntsman takes off with Inquisitor trailing behind his body; thick snow crunching underneath his boots and even producing small clouds with each step he took while Inquisitor melts any snow within its vacinity.</p><p>The third Bjorn pushes off the ground after briefly bending his legs; soaring high enough to land swiftly over a tree branch that he immediately abandons in favor of Remnant’s skies.</p><p>The creatures of Grimm dart down to meet him halfway; the Manticore leading the charge with its neck craned inward so that its threatening horns are put forth. Jacek manipulates his body weight when only a few inches away from the Manticore to preform an airborne spin that placed Inquisitor forward. He continued to spin even after tearing through the Manticore’s armored head without resistance; splitting its body in half with Inquisitor’s roaring flames.</p><p>Now the tricky part begun: that would be surviving this high above ground level with a flock of angry Sphinx Grimm who are notably more dangerous than Manticores in the sky.</p><p>As expected, the Sphinx initially try to pepper him in fireballs; circling around the plummeting teen in midair as they did exactly that. Jacek however, was able to flawlessly maneuver his lighter body with Inquisitor’s contrasting weight so that the falchion sword absorbs every single conflagration maintained in a semi-shaped orb.</p><p>After taking notice of their failure and even deducing with their limited intelligence that they were only recharging his sword’s strength: the Sphinx zip towards him. Jacek narrowly avoids a maw with a backflip and even retaliates with a firm kick underneath the creatures’s jaw before flipping right side up to hack off one of its back legs and the threatening tail with two calculated sword swings.</p><p>The teenager then turns two-seventy degrees in midair to jut Inquisitor forward with a single hand, inserting the inflamed blade inside the Grimm’s open mouth that had attempted to swallow him whole, and mechanically activating a mechanism on Inquisitor’s hilt to fire a highly explosive Dust projectile.</p><p>
  <em>BAROOM</em>
</p><p>Despite being blinded by the explosion’s after affects and the dissipating Grimm itself, Jacek still had two ears and instincts to act for him when another Sphinx closed in on him from behind. Jacek whipped a full three-sixty degrees in place at the perfect moment with the inside of his wrist flush against his back and Inquisitor’s blazing sharp edge facing outward: this simple movement splits the incoming Sphinx horizontally in half from mouth to tail.</p><p>“Damn,” Jacek mused after taking notice that all his momentum had been spent and there was one more Sphinx remaining. In response to the impending threat; Jacek raises Inquisitor to hold horizontally in front of his body with the sharp edge facing upward so a hand could rest on its slimmed down length. A large clawed hand forces him to hurtle towards the ground at an alarming rate, but at least he blocked the attack and didn’t lose Inquisitor thanks to a firm grip. </p><p>The third born takes notice of how dim Inquisitor was when compared to how bright it was when the fighting started, “Hm, you’re gonna need an aiding component if I want to pull one of those off,” he noted as the Sphinx rushes towards him from above with a shriek of excitement.</p><p>Jacek was quick to utilize Inquisitor’s compatible Dust component; mixing explosive Dust with the already present flames from a Sphinx and Manticore. The young Huntsman waits for the Sphinx to get within eight feet before slashing the air with his reliable falchion sword; projecting a large flaming projectile which takes the shape of a horizontal line that completely engulfs the Sphinx.</p><p>After flipping backwards, Jacek focused his Aura around both legs so that when he landed with a slight bend of his knees the impact wasn’t detrimental, “Still wasn’t a terrible plan I guess,” he gave himself credit as traces of fire mixed with Grimm ash danced around his figure before eventually fading out of existence.</p><p>The distinct sound of snow being disturbed turns his head to an old friend missing one of its back legs and serpent tail. Jacek easily evades the lunging beast by simply jumping out of its path, immediately after his feet touch the ground he’s forced to go airborne once more due to a fireball heading straight for him. He predicts the winged creature’s desperate lunge at him which was easily countered by firing an explosive projectile from Inquisitor’s sword form. </p><p>Jacek lands gracefully in comparison to the plummeting Sphinx that was now sprawled out on their back with the vulnerable skin upturned. The young Huntsman runs a short distance before springing off the ground with Inquisitor held in both hands as he somersaults on descent toward the defenseless Grimm: his falchion sword tore straight through the beast which resulted in it turning to ash on impact.</p><p>The third born gets off one knee, simultaneously returning Inquisitor to the magnetic device that held his lengthy blade in place. Jacek proceeds to do what he always did after a battle of any kind: divert his mix of sapphire and seafoam eyes to the sky. It served as a reminder that he had yet to reach his goal and he wasn’t any closer to grasping it in Atlas. Also, there was Koal plaguing his conscience. The wolf Faunus hasn’t been seen in Atlas ever since their brief argument in the Schnee’s profitable Dust mine.</p><p>A Manta gunship suddenly comes into view; blocking the sun as it soars toward a curious Jacek. The third born should’ve been worried since he no longer had authorization by Atlas Academy to engage in combat. He wasn’t even suppose to have Inquisitor attached to his being right now.</p><p>As the gunship nears the ground, its entirety is momentarily enveloped in a cloud of snow while its turbines produce a whirlwind effect beneath them. Jacek crosses his arms when the aircraft finally settles on the snowy landscape, he suspected this was an arrest. This didn’t concern him in the slightest since he had enough Lien saved up to bail himself out of any trouble with law enforcement.</p><p>The teenage boy failed to mask his shock when General Ironwood is revealed to be standing behind the automatic sliding door. Jacek takes a step or two away from the Atlesian General he was vaguely familiar with. After completing his junior year at Atlas the third born was given an award by the General himself for stellar grades, individual combat capabilities, and having the best team communication skills.</p><p>“Uh.... okay, what are you doing here-sir!” he was quick to tack on the last word with an exaggerated smile.</p><p>“I want to know why the most promising student in Atlesia Academy is a dropout who regularly endangers himself by breaking the law,” Ironwood spoke with an inquisitive stare.</p><p>“Why does it matter what I do now? I’m not the academy’s responsibility anymore! Also, it’s not like my skirmishes with the Grimm ever caused any property damage or a loss of civilian life,” Jacek replied with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“Because this is a nation that will only continue to prosper if order is maintained,” Ironwood said with a disappointed shake of his head since Jacek didn’t understand what he considered to be a basic concept.</p><p>“You forgot to mention Faunus oppression and a long list of other things,” Jacek remarked pointedly, visually vexed by Ironwood’s claim.</p><p>“I’m not here to argue with you about personal beliefs,” the Atlesian General stated which didn’t come as a surprise to Jacek. </p><p>No one was ever willing to have a serious discussion regarding Faunus oppression and how the system punishes them for just existing. The few times he brought it up around his ex-teammates, they had either changed the subject with humor or looked uncomfortable and unwilling to comment. Jacek overlooked these interactions until the infestation incident a few weeks ago.</p><p>“I figured as much, just speed up the process because it’s freezing out here,” Jacek uncrosses his arms to hold out both wrist.</p><p>“I’m not here to take you in,” this response from Ironwood confuses the teenage boy whose eyebrows shot to their forehead, “Even though you regularly display a rebellious nature that I personally can’t stand for, you are selfless and courageous. Those are two traits I look for in each and every Huntsman,” he finished.</p><p>Jacek was more than a little taken aback by the reveal and praise he had just received from the Atlesian General.</p><p>“So what are you here for?” he asks in a neutral tone, giving Ironwood a chance since he wasn’t here to make an arrest or ridicule him.</p><p>“I am here to offer you a fresh start. I know this isn’t the Huntsman experience you’ve been longing for since you stepped foot in the academy. No one your age should be alone in the cold fighting without any trusted comrades by their side,” Ironwood said while grimacing at the teen who reminded him of Qrow in a way.</p><p>“<em>Well, </em>I no longer have a team anymore which I’m <em>sure</em> you’ve been tracking. They never truly understood who I was anyway so it doesn’t matter,” Jacek managed to get out through grit teeth.</p><p>“Jacek, it’s glaringly obvious you need companionship to stay levelheaded. Each day you spend in your own solitude is further breaking you down; ultimately making you less efficient and vulnerable against our enemies,” Ironwood had successfully pissed off Jacek even more.</p><p>“Did you not see what I did to those Grimm? I singlehandedly took them out without breaking a sweat! I’m growing stronger and developing new skills every passing day I fight on my own!” Jacek argued while taking a step toward the indomitable Atlesian General.</p><p>“I was not present for that, but it doesn’t undermine the message I’m trying to convey,” Ironwood decided he should just get on with it.</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“If you stay here in Atlas, you’ll only be holding yourself back from reaching your full potential. There is nothing left for you here, but at Beacon you can mentor new Hunters and utilize your leadership skills to better others,” Ironwood truly wanted what was best for the young Huntsman.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Jacek asked, unable to look him in the eye and instead focused on the snowfall around them.</p><p>“I won’t allow you to waste your talents here in Atlas. If you no longer desire to graduate from Atlas for whatever reason that may be, then I’ll see to it that you attend another academy,” the sincerity in his voice was grossly apparent; drawing a pair of mixed eyes to his stony blue ones.</p><p>“Hm, interesting,” Jacek mused in a disbelieving manner while crossing both arms over his chest.</p><p>“Indeed,” Ironwood agreed while turning his back to the teenager, “if you want to grow your strengths and rid of your weaknesses. A Bullhead will be waiting for you at the docking bay echo-one-eleventh.”</p><p>Jacek raises an eyebrow, “I don’t have clearance to enter that sector anymore,” he stated as Ironwood steps inside the gunship.</p><p>“Your right of passage expires after eighteen hundred,” his response was followed by the Manta’s door shutting behind the Atlesian General. </p><p>Jacek watches the gunship disappear out of sight before returning to his thoughts concerning Koal. Since the wolf Faunus hadn’t been seen in weeks, Jacek made the assumption that Koal was either dead or the White Fang refused his request. </p><p>“Hopefully its the latter. He can’t die until I see him again.” </p><p>            &lt;Feldspar, Sanus/18:09/Nigil Osias&gt;</p><p>A thick droplet of sweat had formed over Nigil’s forehead, traveling over his distinct eyebrow, and down his cheek. After opting to become a Huntsman so he could provide for Odessa and Opal, Nigil has been training everyday for countless hours with Torrick. </p><p>“Am.... I.... getting.... any.... faster?” Nigil was nearly out of breath when he spoke, chest rising and falling in quick session. </p><p>Torrick’s training went as followed: stationary warmup exercises, spar session, and endurance drilling. The latter is when Torrick used his Semblance to pull minerals from the ground; creating spherical shaped bludgeons to lob at Nigil. The tan skinned teen’s goal was to hack through every thrown projectile or they’d collide painfully with whatever unfortunate body part.</p><p>“Somewhat,” Torrick said curtly before continuing, “You’ve always been way faster than me when attacking or defending with Heracles. The problem is you’re not creative enough to distribute its weight on a moments notice which would drastically increase your proficiency,” he explained in a thorough manner.</p><p>Nigil took in the information with a nod of acknowledgement, “I get it. Now can we call it a day? I’m starving!” he asks while hauling the massive battle axe off the ground to support over one shoulder. </p><p>Torrick shrugs in response, “Sure, we’ve done all we could today,” he agreed before utilizing his Semblance to deconstruct the spherical balls of mixed minerals that were equivalent to metal in terms of durability.</p><p>The student and mentor looked to the retreating sun as they walked along Feldspar’s newly polished roads that use to just be wide sand paths with trash littering them. Long ago after Torrick left Shade Academy, he used his recently discovered Semblance to completely refine the unserviceable <em>‘roads’</em> and even construct better housing for the children to sleep in. It wasn’t until Nigil came around when his load was lightened significantly, together they united all of Feldspar’s people and began the long process of rejuvenating the thought to be hopeless village that presently resembled a smaller version of Remnant’s prosperous Kingdoms.</p><p>“What do you think your mother’s cooking tonight?” Torrick’s sudden speech had drawn his friend from their reverie.</p><p>“Pancit guisado, stir fry vegetables, and fried lumpia on the side,” Nigil answers, stomach growling at the mere mention of his mother’s incredible cooking.</p><p>“Think she’ll mind if I bring the kids over again?” the ginger asks.</p><p>Nigil shook his head to assure his friend, “I don’t think so. Mom loves when Nora and Turo are over,” he stated. </p><p>“Okay then, just tell her in advance I’ll be bringing them over,” Torrick asked of him before they went their separate ways. </p><p>“I can finally rest my body,” Nigil mused, signing in content while opening up the front door to the Osias residence. The towering teen was met with a sudden pressure and weight around his waist after taking three steps inside the cozy atmosphere he wasn’t fortunate enough to experience during his youth.</p><p>“There you are!” the tiny girl who only reached his waist had clamored with excitement. Opal never got to spend much time with her older brother since he use to work all the time, and now he was training to be a Huntsman which took more time away from the siblings than his previous occupation had.</p><p>Nigil chuckled before moving a hand to pat Opal’s head affectionately, she immediately jumps away from him like a startled kitten. The older sibling raised his distinct eyebrow at the girl sporting box braids that stopped below her narrow waist.</p><p>“You’re gonna ruin my hair if you do that!” Opal chided him while smoothing over her uniquely styled hair that’s color matched Nigil’s own.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m still getting use to the new look. I still don’t know why you just didn’t cut since it was growing so long?” he apologized before presenting his little sibling a question. </p><p>The small girl gasped, as if Nigil had said a bad word, “Cut my luscious locks?! I would never dream of diminishing my feminine charm!” Opal told him firmly which prompts her brother to hold up both hands in mock surrender.</p><p>“I just thought it’d be more practical, in a few weeks you’re gonna be tripping over your own hair,” Nigil spoke while passing by Opal to sit on one of two couches in the spacious living room. </p><p>“It’s not about being practical, it’s about being attractive! Everyone at school loves what I did with my hair, <em>especially</em> the boys,” she corrected Nigil while plopping down next to him.</p><p>“Why are you even thinking about boys when you’re <em>eleven</em>,” he genuinely didn’t understand his sister’s thought process since girls had been the last thing on his mind at the age of eleven. Then again, when Nigil was her age Feldspar wasn’t thriving, so financial concerns stole his attention, and Opal’s birth had required him to be even more responsible and focus on survival.</p><p>“I just think it’s funny how they fight for my attention,” she answers before giggling madly.</p><p>Nigil chuckles in amusement, “Tiny evil,” he remarked before looking away from Opal to spot his mother watching them with a fond smile gracing her lips.</p><p>“I see you’re back from training,” she observed as Nigil gets up from his seat to engulf her significantly smaller body in his strong arms, “How’d it go?” she asks after being released.</p><p>“No luck with my Semblance,” he revealed, visually displeased with himself. It had been two weeks and he still hadn’t unlocked the trait unique to oneself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll come,” she assures him before a hopeful expression etched itself on her face, “Will Torrick and the children be coming over again? If not then we’ll have plenty leftovers,” Odessa mused the last bit to herself.</p><p>“Yea, he told me to give you a heads up,” Nigil confirms while stepping towards the kitchen that continues to produce tantalizing smells he could no longer ignore.</p><p>“Nope!” Opal had yelled after intercepting Nigil’s route; standing in front of the kitchen’s entryway with her arms extended fully.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Nigil asks the tiny girl with a raised eyebrow, not understanding Opal’s reason for inconveniencing him.</p><p>“Keeping you from sweating all over the food!” she had answered with a glare.</p><p>Nigil was visibly taken by surprise, “Wha-I’m not gonna sweat over the food! I just wanna have a loo-,”</p><p>“No, you must shower first! I will not allow you to taint something I’ll be digesting in my stomach!” Opal cut off the towering teen, a single finger raised as she addressed him like an adult would their disobedient child.</p><p>Nigil had three alternatives: pick Opal up and set her aside, pretend to listen so you can slip by when her guard is lowered, or simply step over the tiny girl.</p><p>“She does have a point,” Odessa agreed with a look of amusement.</p><p>A knock on the front door beckons the mother of two who was soon standing face to face with Torrick Valkyrie with his two children reaching her upper thigh. Nora and Turo both shared their father’s fire orange hair and cool pools of blue for eyes.</p><p>Odessa couldn’t refrain from smiling at the sight of Torrick’s adorable children, “Good evening miss Osias!” they greet the woman while clutching one of her legs close to their chest.</p><p>“Woah!” she only laughs after nearly loosing her balance, these kids were stronger than your ordinary toddler. </p><p>“Careful twerps, you don’t want to incapacitate the one preparing these generous meals,” Torrick chided his children lightheartedly which prompts both toddlers to release the woman and give a respectful low bow.</p><p>“Sorry miss Osias. We’re just really happy to be here!” they spoke in perfect synchronization before rising to their full height again.</p><p>“It’s boring at our house!” Turo exclaimed while flailing his spaghetti arms, “And our babysitter is annoying!” Nora followed suit with a complaint of her own.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s Torrick’s Terror Twins! That’s three nights in a row!” Opal openly complained after leaving her post to confirm the presence of <em>Torrick’s Terror Twins</em>.</p><p>“OPAL!”</p><p>The look of horror was evident on Opal’s face as Nora and Turo approached her at an alarmingly fast rate. Nigil found his sister’s predicament more than a little humoring, especially when they knocked the taller girl over and proceeded to shower her in affection.</p><p>“Please.... save.... me.....” her octave lowered theatrically with each passing word as if she were dying.</p><p>“I’d rather watch,” he refused to lend Opal a much needed helping hand. Nora suddenly looks upward to eye the towering teen with curiosity, she wasn’t familiar with him like she was with Odessa and Opal, but he seemed like a nice person despite looking kind of scary because of his intimidating height.</p><p>“I’m Nora!” she gleefully introduced herself while approaching Nigil.</p><p>Nigil crouches low so that he’s eye level with the seven year old, “I know. I’m the one who bought you that Avengers: Battle For New York set. You were like two years old so I’m not surprised you don’t remember me,” he told her while smiling and ruffling her short lump of hair.</p><p>“THAT WAS YOU?!” the revelation hit Nora hard, drawing her twin brother’s attention to Nigil.</p><p>“So you’re Nigil, the same person who bought me an X-Pro?” he asks while stepping toward the teenager with natural tan skin, “Yup, I bought you something else too, but your dad told me you were too young for it,” Nigil affirmed and even hints at something else that piqued Turo’s excitement.</p><p>“<em>Ohhhh!</em> What is it?!” he demanded to know, practically pushing Nora out of the way.</p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair! How come he gets two things!” Nora complains, hands over her sibling’s face as she shoves him out of Nigil’s field of vision, “You owe me another gift!” she said with an index finger pressing into Nigil’s nose.</p><p>The towering teen’s eyebrows had shot to his forehead when Turo flings Nora across the room with a well timed kick from midair, “I only got one thing with one game for it! Your room has a city in it!” he then turns to face an astounded Nigil.</p><p>The ginger slaps both hands together with a pleading expression on his face, “Please tell me what it is!” he requested before being rocketed out of Nigil’s sight by Nora’s fist; limb pulsating with pink electricity.</p><p>“Woah! What the hell?!” Nigil cried out in shock and concern while springing to his full height, both hands over his head and eyes comically wide.</p><p>Turo prevents himself from crashing through the ceiling by holding out both hands and utilizing his fire Semblance so that he’s propelled to safety; flipping backward on descent. The male ginger doesn’t stop there, he temporarily infused his legs with flames so that he doesn’t touch the ground, but soars toward Nora.</p><p>The female ginger seen his airborne strike coming a mile away, easily stopping the attack with her boosted strength by securing a grip around his leg in both hands and then turning two seventy degrees before releasing her sibling. Turo catches himself on both hands before pushing off them so that he lands over his bare feet in a low crouch, not settling down for a second.</p><p>Nigil and Opal watch from the sidelines as the twins run at the other with a battle cry of their own: Nora pulsating with pink electricity as she throws another punch, Turo brimming with orange flames as his leg sweeps through the air.</p><p>“This is why I call them the terror twins,” Opal began while gesturing a hand at the troublesome toddlers, “they’re domestic terrorist!” she shouted angrily since this wasn’t the first time they fought in the Osias household.</p><p>Just when Nigil though the twin’s would collide in a glamorous fashion, Torrick was suddenly there to engulf Nora’s fist and Turo’s ankle to hold still. Torrick had crafted gauntlets with his Semblance before intervening so that Nora’s electricity and Turo’s fire failed to harm him.</p><p>“I can never leave you twerps unattended without Gaima breathing down your necks!” Torrick confronting his terror twins with a heated glare had led to them bawling their eyes out.</p><p>Nigil and Opal watched as Torrick’s angry expression crumbles almost instantaneously and he began apologizing rapidly to Nora and Turo for raising his voice.</p><p>Opal cocks her hip to rest a hand over it, “That’s the guy training you to be a Huntsman?” Opal asks with her free hand gesturing to Torrick with an unimpressed look.</p><p>“.....Yea....”</p><p>“He’s a complete tool.”</p><p>“.....Yea.....”</p><p>      &lt;Wood Region, Anima/19:23/Ryaine Gervaas&gt;</p><p>The sun was long gone when master and student finally arrived at a White Fang campsite. Ivyna wished to settle in for the night before reporting to Sienna about their mission’s success.</p><p>“Why couldn’t we just continue towards our destination?” Ryaine complained as a gateway came into view, his sensitive nostrils were soon greeted by burning embers.</p><p>“Why did you deprive me of your insatiable soft cheeks?” Ivyna asked while reaching for his face. Ryaine barely manages to escape her clutches, glaring heatedly at his mentor with a low growl bubbling at the bottom of his throat.</p><p>“Halt right there brother and sister! We’ll need confirmation you are the arrivals we were to be expecting,” one of two Fang guardsmen had called out to Ivyna and Ryaine.</p><p>“High class member Ivyna Noirell.”</p><p>“First class Lieutenant Ryaine Gervaas.”</p><p>The two said while handing their identification badges to the guardsmen. A necessary silence hovering over them as the information is verified. This process was necessary since it kept accountability of Sienna’s heavy hitters scattered across Remnant’s four lands.</p><p>“You two are clear to enter, we’ll send word to Sienna on your whereabouts. Any idea how long you’ll be staying?” the guardsman asked after handing Ivyna and Ryaine back their identification.</p><p>“Just for the night,” the bat Faunus answers as the guardsmen step aside, “You two take care of yourselves,” she said in kind before stepping pass them with Ryaine following behind.</p><p>“Yes High Member. I hope you and your apprentice rest comfortably tonight,” he wished them.</p><p>Ryaine was still a little peeved that his mentor chose to prolong their mission report with their High Leader, but he supposed it was warranted. They had to travel on foot for many miles since Bullhead’s were known to be blown out of the sky by camouflaged tripods containing missiles. The Blacklist Mutilators were a cunning and ruthless enemy that concerned the White Fang more than the Atlesian Military sometimes.</p><p>“You hungry?” Ivyna’s question had stole the young Faunus from his subconscious, “No, I would rather rest for our trip in the morning,” he said before turning down an isle of sleeping tents.</p><p>“You did good out there today. I’ll treat you to a bottle of Mistriant Whisk!” Ivyna offers, arm around Ryaine so she could steer him a full three sixty degrees.</p><p>Ryaine declines the offer, deftly escaping Ivyna’s hold with a duck and spin, “I’ll pass, never will I ever taint my prodigious blood with that poison,” he repeated his answer from earlier with more insight.</p><p>Ivyna signs in disappointment, “Oh my <em>Oum</em>, you are so boring!” she stated, clearly frustrated with her pupil who only makes a clicking sound with their tongue as the bat Faunus storms off.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant continues towards his desired destination; passing by all of the rowdy foot soldiers who converse with their comrades. Ryaine doesn’t resist a sincere smile upon overhearing their roaring laughter. Although he didn’t fit in with a lot of the other Fang members, it was nice to know they could still enjoy themselves during a revolutionary war.</p><p>“Ah, nothing more satisfying than the closing of a productive day,” Ryaine mused cheerfully after shutting himself off to the outside world inside his private tent, rolling back the hood on his head.</p><p>The young Faunus made quick work of his complex cloak and leather brown boots so he could finally lay down; signing in relief as the soft interior of the tent cuddles him. Warmth overtakes his body, mind feeling at peace as his eyes lull themselves shut.</p><p>“Uh..... lieutenant, Adam requests for your presence in his tent.”</p><p>Ryaine only cracks opens an eye, “Why me and for what?” he questions the foot soldier in an annoyed tone, not bothering to move from his comfortable position.</p><p>“Something about an important assignment. I know it’s urgent and vital to our mission,” the Faunus answers, almost jumping out of his skin when the tent is suddenly unzipped by a fully clothed Ryaine.</p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p>Ryaine was then led to the center of the campsite where a flagpole paraded what was none other than the White Fang’s famous insignia. Inside the large tent was Adam Taurus and his right hand man, the both of them standing around a portable desk that housed a flattened map over its entirety. Ryaine only recognizes the kingdom as Vale because bold text identified a peculiar landmark as Beacon Academy.</p><p>The High Class Fang Member and his trusted lieutenant divert their eyes to Ryaine, “Now that you’re here, I can inform you of your significance,” Adam spoke with a rare smirk lining his thin lips.</p><p>“Ivyna doesn’t know about this, does she?” Ryaine surmised while crossing both arms over his chest.</p><p>“Your instincts remain sharper than ever I see,” his comment was accompanied by a chuckle, “it is entirely up to you if her knowledge of your absence is beneficial or detrimental to <em>our</em> mission,” Adam gave Ryaine a choice.</p><p>“What are you roping me into Adam?”</p><p>In response to Ryaine’s upfront question, he turns his head to the third wheel of their conversation, “Kaiba, you are dismissed. Once again, I thank you for your loyal service,” Adam discharges his new apprentice from duty.</p><p>“Yes my liege, and your words honor me,” the bulky Fang lieutenant left without another word, giving Adam and Ryaine their privacy.</p><p>The silent atmosphere made Ryaine uneasy, Adam’s usual confident and self assured demeanor was not present, “What’s wrong Adam? You don’t seem like your normal self,” the young Faunus wore a genuine look of concern for his superior.</p><p>“A woman has forced my hand to partake in endeavors that only suite her agenda,” he released a desperate sign, “I need an ace in the hole, someone to act in the White Fang’s best interest at Beacon,” Adam explained before stepping around the desk to approach Ryaine.</p><p>“Will this partner of yours be on Beacon grounds?”</p><p>“I doubt she herself would bother to make an appearance, but I know she’ll have her disciples infiltrate Beacon. The Vytal Festival seems like the logical course of action,” Adam momentarily put himself in <em>her</em> position of power.</p><p>“Who is this woman, and what is her goal?” Ryaine asks, forcing himself to be patient with Adam so that he doesn’t come off as disrespectful to his superior. Ivyna was known for being the most lenient with her pupil when compared to her peers. No one else would tolerate any of the brash behavior Ryaine displayed on occasion.</p><p>Adam places a hand over Ryaine’s shoulder, “I don’t know her name, but someone with your honed sense of awareness will be able to identify her easily,” he spoke confidently of his ex-apprentice.</p><p>“Humans can be fooled by their eyes and ears, us Faunus however, have our profound sense of smell,” Ryaine quotes his ex-mentor’s wise words he still remembered after all these years.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant had only been nine years old, blindfolded and absolutely helpless against the older children as they assaulted him with wooden training swords. It wasn’t until those very words left Adam’s mouth that he began to defend himself adequately and even retaliate with precision and equal ferocity. After that training session, Ryaine became less reliant on his eyes and focused on improving his many weaknesses in close combat.</p><p>“I’m impressed with you these days Ryaine, Ivyna and I have taught you well,” he spoke pridefully about the young Faunus who smiles tentatively in response.</p><p>“I only ever aimed to please the both of you with my growth,” Ryaine says after Adam turned away from him. </p><p>The High Class Fang Member signs, “If only Belladonna didn’t abandon us. You two were ideal partners for each other,” a sullen expression overtook Ryaine’s face, “but she lost her resolve,” Adam finished, glancing over his shoulder at the hooded Faunus.</p><p>Ryaine and Blake were once under Adam’s tutelage alone, Ivyna still recovering from a loss she suffered on a reconnaissance mission. As expected, they didn’t interact beyond training: Ryaine having lost his entire clan to Huntsmen, and Blake being her usual introverted self. Things only changed between them one night when anti-Faunus launched an attacked; killing all the other children who tried to defend themselves against overwhelming odds instead of running.</p><p>The three of them were the only survivors: Adam clashing upfront with the almost endless amount of enemies, Blake assisting him in close quarters since she was able to evade any killing blows with her Semblance, and Ryaine supporting them from a distance while also calling out any higher level threats they should prioritize with his Semblance enhanced vison. After all the bloodshed and fighting was over, Ryaine and Blake shedded many tears, this was an uncensored taste of how heavily Faunus were targeted no matter their age.</p><p>That was also the White Fang’s first encounter with the Blacklist Mutilators, this forced the peaceful organization to take up an offensive approach when faced with any form of conflict. Ryaine felt justified when raiding villages and killing helpless Humans alongside his mentor at the time, but the raging fire within was quelled by Blake confronting him about his monstrous behavior.</p><p>The younger Faunus made an effort to avert back to his less violent self, making it easier for Ivyna to take him under her wing. That all changed when Ryaine heard rumors of Blake abandoning Adam on one of their missions, he became more murderous than ever until Ivyna smacked some sense into him.</p><p>“Ryaine?” </p><p>The hooded Faunus was so startled by Adam’s inquiring voice, he visibly jumps out of his skin, “Are you not up to the challenge?” his superior expressed their concern.</p><p>“No, I’m always eager to prove my worth. I just pondered on Blake longer than I should’ve,” Ryaine admits, trying to appear as if her absence didn’t matter to him.</p><p>“Hm, our dishonorable disserter is somewhere out there. If you two were to ever cross paths, what will you do Ryaine?” Adam asks, curious about his ex-apprentice’s decision making.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant removes his hood so that Adam can see the resonance in his chartreuse green eyes, “I’ll show her no mercy. I’ll kill her for you and all of the brothers and sisters she abandoned in the White Fang,” the conviction in his voice unsettled Adam to a slight degree.</p><p>The High Class Fang Member was more than a little surprised by Ryaine’s vehement response. Adam himself didn’t even resent Blake with that much intensity, but then again he hadn’t been in love with the Belladonna girl. Ryaine had made a mistake his ex-mentor was all too aware of, one that would undoubtedly effect his usual stellar performance if he allowed it to.</p><p>“Now, tell me more about <em>our</em> undercover operation in Valean.”</p><p>     &lt;Valean Police Department/6:00/Pierre Phlox&gt;</p><p>The sludge being served was extremely repugnant to say the least, worst than the scraps Pierre managed to uncover from dumpsters during his youth.</p><p>“How the fuck is that even possible?” the purple-eyed boy had posed the question to himself after taking a seat one of few guards directed him to.</p><p>“You gon’ eat yo’ cornbread my nigga?” a dark skinned male in their late teens had asked the purple-eyed boy.</p><p>“Nah,” he answers before sliding the entire tray towards his cell mate who happily snatches up the stale piece of bread, “How did you even survive here this long. This food is filth!” Pierre couldn’t stress it enough how degrading these meals were.</p><p>“Said the literal street rat.”</p><p>“Hey, I will shamelessly admit to eating out of a dumpster and enjoying it more than this shit,” Pierre came to his own defense.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you actually exist.”</p><p>“Neither can I,” Pierre mused to himself as his cell mate dives mouth first into their slouch fest. Kebon was someone he already considered a close friend after only knowing the older teen for a few hours at max. The guy made Pierre laugh his ass off despite being imprisoned in a Valean precinct.</p><p>
  <em>PANG</em>
</p><p>Two large hands had come down violently over the steel table, startling everyone except for who it was meant to spook. Pierre links the arms to a clean shaven bald male missing a few teeth, “What?” he questions him, more annoyed than anything.</p><p>The teenage boy could see that his aggressor was a little taken aback by his insouciant response to an obvious threat. Pierre resists the urge to smirk, he did enjoy making someone look an idiot when there was a crowd.</p><p>“I’m here to do what the Left and Right Hand couldn’t,” the man revealed after leaning toward Pierre.</p><p>The purple-eyed boy quirks a dark eyebrow, “You do know there are guards in here right?” he points out, thumbing gesturing over his shoulder at a Valean precinct officer.</p><p>“Hehehe, so naive,” the man chuckles darkly, alluding to a concept that wasn’t so foreign to someone like Pierre whose witnessed many horrors during his time on the back alleyway streets.</p><p>“<em>Ohhhh</em>, I see,” the teen then lifts himself up with both hands over steel and legs tucked to his chest so he could push off, “let’s do this snaggle tooth,” he taunts after landing several feet away from the table with finesse.</p><p>“I’ll break your spine you little runt,” the taller male was easily six foot four and overshadowed Pierre’s smaller stature.</p><p>The size of his opponent’s never concerned him, right now it was the drugs flowing through his bloodstream that temporarily neutralized his Aura field. This was a common precautionary action all confinement facilities took when imprisoning formidable individuals so that they were more vulnerable and less likely to act up.</p><p>Pierre removes the plain white t-shirt that was provided by the Valean guards, revealing a fresh bandage peppered with dry drops of crimson. The Aphrodite affiliate follows suit, putting his toned abdomen on full display, not a single piece of marred skin. A crowd was already gathering around Pierre and his mysterious opponent, eager men awaiting a beat down they’d remember for decades.</p><p>“Who’s the kid?” -Inmate #1-</p><p>“I don’t know. Kid must’ve gotten here last night.” -Inmate #2-</p><p>“This new fish is about to be devoured by Hiru.” -Inmate #3-</p><p>“So what are you to the Aphrodite, <em>The Center Palm?</em>” Pierre asks rather jokingly while settling into his fighting stance.</p><p>“I am the heel that caves in the skulls of insignificant runts like yourself,” Hiru shot back at the teenage boy who didn’t appear to be the least bit discouraged.</p><p>Pierre chuckles in amusement, “You Aphrodite gentlemen are an interesting bunch of idiots. I need to hurry up and plan a mastermind escape from this shithole so I can fight your boss,” he said while smirking, laughter threatening to overtake his being. </p><p>On the upper walkway outlining the rectangular cafeteria stood four Valean precinct guards. The group had been ordered to overseer the staged conflict below by an unknown entity in Vale with influential power.</p><p>“This kid’s got a lot of balls.” -Male Valean Guard #1-</p><p>“You meant to say lacking a lot of brain cells right?” -Female Valean Guard-</p><p>“I agree, fighting the Aphrodite’s muscle isn’t a smart idea. I’m surprised any of our units were even able to capture someone so dangerous.”  -Male Valean Guard #2-</p><p>“If Pierre’s so confident after the medical team neutralized his Aura, there has to be a reason for it.” -Male Valean Guard #3-<br/><br/>Hiru shouts something indistinct before throwing a heavy fist forward, Pierre simply leans back to avoid the fist heading for his face, taking a few steps back as well. The purple-eyed boy was actually quite thrilled to partake in this event; fighting with an ineffective Aura field would only increase his pain tolerance and efficiency.</p><p>Pierre leans back again, successfully avoiding Hiru’s fist once more as the crowd’s insanely loud roars echo throughout the cafeteria. A soaring left hook prompts Pierre to weave in the opposite direction before utilizing his closest arm and leg to block a swinging side kick from Hiru.</p><p>The impact was so harsh it stung Pierre’s skin, rattled his bones, and caused him to stumble backward, “I will make you my bitch,” Hiru sneers before stepping forward while lifting his other leg to extend forcibly. Pierre reacted quicker than anyone thought possible in his situation, he angled his body out of harms way before retaliating with an attack of his own; striking Hiru’s cervical spine with the nose of his shoe despite them facing away from each other.</p><p>“OOOOOOH!”</p><p>Pierre smirks in self satisfaction as the mob of inmates continue to lose their sanity over a move he deemed to be basic as hell. The adept teen then executes an airborne spinning side kick on his disoriented adversary’s cheekbone which throws their entire body for a spin.</p><p>Hiru staggers into an empty lunch table, “I’m your bitch? You’re not doing a very good job convincing them,” Pierre spoke teasingly on his casual stroll towards the towering man.</p><p>The Heel of Aphrodite grabs a hold of a steel tray to hurl at Pierre who simply steps out the improvised projectile’s pathway. Hiru proved himself to possess some semblance of speed, rushing the unexpecting teen and landing a solid fist over their left eye.</p><p>Pierre staggers backward at an alarming rate, nearly falling over until an inmate in the outer circle catches him underneath both arms.</p><p>“Get back in the fight youngster!” he then hefts Pierre up to his full height before shoving him towards Hiru.</p><p>The Heel of Aphrodite places an unforgiving punch over the bandages, painfully reminding Pierre of his previous injury. He lurched over with a disgruntled moan, “I only need five minutes total, so far only half a minute has passed,” Hiru retorts, chuckling when Pierre was unable to stand upright.</p><p>Pierre was experiencing raw agony, his eye felt like it was about burst out of its socket, and his side felt like it was being sawed into.</p><p>“C’mon Pierre! Fuck this lame ass dude up!” -Kebon-</p><p>Hiru takes advantage of his immobilized opponent: scooping the teenage boy around their waist to lift as if they weighted nothing, shifts one eighty degrees right, and finally slams Pierre over the steel table with excessive force.</p><p>“WOOOAAAH!”</p><p>Pierre had winced while his entire body convulsed on impact. The Heel of Aphrodite attempts an axe kick over his adversary’s open face. The teen reacts accordingly, sitting up to narrowly avoid having his face pummeled before swiftly maneuvering his body in a spin motion so that he’s back on his two feet.</p><p>The adept teen raises his fist, back hunched over slightly so that he was the same exact height as Hiru from his steel plain of elevation. Pierre successfully lands two light jabs; cracking his knuckles over Hiru’s face before taking a hit to his leg that was naturally further out when in his combative stance.</p><p>Pierre drops onto the throbbing limb with a grunt emerging from his throat before using both arms to shield his face from another one of Hiru’s devastating blows. The purple-eyed teen rears his fist before shooting it forward, simultaneously shifting onto his non-injured leg to increase its effectiveness.</p><p>
  <em>KRATCH</em>
</p><p>The Heel of Aphrodite recoils from Pierre after having his nose broken on impact, “You fucking brat!” Hiru shouts at the top of his lungs before re-engaging the smirking teenager.</p><p>Pierre lifts a leg to swipe through the air, catching Hiru clean across the cheekbone, “Five minutes? This is about to be over in three,” the adept teen says confidently before leaping off the steel table with a horizontal twirl of his body so he could land a viscous kick over Hiru’s mouth.</p><p>“OOOOH SHIT!”</p><p>The horde of inmates had verbally erupted not only because of Pierre’s impressive move, but because of Hiru’s fresh set of missing teeth that temporarily clattered on the floor. Pierre knew this fight was already won, the only thing left was for him to bring Hiru to his level where he could shred the man’s face with his knuckles. </p><p>“This has been fun n’ all, but I’m ready to lay your ass out,” Pierre states while approaching the Aphrodite lieutenant whose mouth was a waterfall of deep crimson.</p><p>The teen with purple hair dye throws a low side kick while Hira throws a right hook, Pierre utilizes both arms to protect himself from harm as his foot connects with the outside of his target’s patella.</p><p>Hiru was planning on tackling the staggering teenager, but soon realizes he can’t move well with the searing pain in his left leg, “Fucking brat,” he mutters before limping towards Pierre to attack desperately.</p><p>The Aphrodite affiliate attempts an arching elbow that Pierre deflects with the sharp point of his own before retaliating: two jabs at Hiru’s abdomen before ducking underneath a left hook to then land a brutal uppercut over the man’s left set of ribs. </p><p>Although Pierre’s punches weren’t dealing any real damage, he wasn’t worried since that was never the intent of those strikes, “This’ll sting,” he chuckles before lifting an acutely bent leg to guide harshly into Hiru’s already weakened Patella.</p><p>
  <em>SCRUNCH</em>
</p><p>The fallen Aphrodite lieutenant cried out in pain while dropping onto his disfigured leg before Pierre takes a single step around Hiru’s large body, surprising the man with a fluid knee to their unsuspecting chin. The amount of blood that flew from Hiru’s mouth was a sight Pierre wouldn’t mind seeing again: the crowd certainly loved the gruesome display, and rightfully so.</p><p>Pierre observers his defeated opponent with a smug smirk, “Look at’chu. All dolled up and what not. I know you’re goin’ on a date with my fist n’ all, but that’s still awfully thoughtful of you,” he teases while grasping the man’s bloodied chin in one hand as the other rears back promisingly in a tight fist.</p><p>Hiru could only lob a thick glob of saliva and blood onto Pierre’s face, tainting his ivory white skin, “You bitch,” he said in a surprisingly tame manner while stepping back a few feet from the fallen lieutenant. <br/><br/>The ruthless teen then executes an airborne spinning back kick that launches Hiru off the ground and several feet backwards until his body crashes into the outer circle of amped inmates. Pierre was more surprised than anyone that his finishing move achieved such a result,</p><p>
  <em>‘My Aura is suppose to be depleted from those damn drugs? How was I physically able to put that much strength behind a kick?’</em>
</p><p>Pierre’s perplexing thoughts were pushed aside by a Valean guard’s voice, “Kid, you just earned yourself three days in solitary confinement,” the leading male of four said while approaching the purple-eyed teen.<br/><br/>“I expected nothing less,” Pierre says after wiping the saliva and blood from his face with a forearm.</p><p>
  <em>ZZZCHT</em>
</p><p>Pierre hit the floor immediately after an electrified baton came into contact with his bare chest, writhing with no sign of stopping anytime soon, “I’m willing to bet my life’s savings you weren’t expecting that,” the guard chuckles with a satisfied smirk lining his thin lips.</p><p>                        &lt;One Hour Later&gt;</p><p>The teenage boy with varying shades of purple in his eyes had been doing absolutely nothing but sulking in an empty padded room. It wasn’t all terrible though, at least there was a window directly above him that warms his skin with stray rays of sunlight,</p><p>
  <em>‘First day in jail and I’m already getting that top notch treatment. If I keep this up they won’t even take me to court, but straight to prison where the real savages are at. I’ll be devoured there within a day, if even that.’</em>
</p><p>He withdraws from his subconscious when the sound of tiny gears moving around and heavy bolted locks retracting drew his eyes, “It’s your lucky day kid. You have a visitor,” a Valean guard informed Pierre after the thick metal door subsided.</p><p>“A visitor for me?”</p><p>Less than ten minutes later, Pierre sat in an interrogation room awaiting for this mysterious person to show. It was odd that he was in a secluded room since all the other inmates had spoken to their loved ones in a call center.</p><p>“Questionable, very questionable,” he mused, purple eyes drawn to the metal around both his wrist that shimmer in the cool white lights above him.</p><p>Pierre silently cursed after his body startled, the door’s latch had audibly been manipulated; alerting him to someone’s entry.</p><p>“Pierre Phlox.”</p><p>A middle-aged man with shaded glass spectacles that failed to shield his eyes and tousled silver hair spoke while padding towards the table.</p><p>The man leaned toward Pierre, “I’ve overheard the good officers of Valean refer to you as a firebrand of carnage. I for one query that label you were given,” he then stood upright once again.</p><p>“Um, who the hell are you?”</p><p>“I am professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy.”</p><p>The purple-eyed troublemaker was more confused than he was moments ago, especially when the professor puts a large Scroll model on display, “Where on Oum’s wondrous world did you learn to do this?” Ozpin asks while playing footage of Pierre’s fight with Hidari and Kenri alongside his recent one against Hiru.</p><p>“I have searched Beacon’s files for your name and even asked my fellow professors if they happened to have trained a dashing young lad with extraordinary hand to hand skills. After they denied my claim, I was able to conclude you were homeschooled by your parents. Am I correct?” Ozpin then halts the playback footage, tucking the Scroll underneath an arm and taking a seat.</p><p>Pierre smiles, the professor made a good presumption, but it wasn’t one hundred percent true, “No, I’m self taught. Everything I know now is because I put the effort in to learn it: fighting techniques, Aura control, my Semblance are all instances of my self growth professor,” the reveal almost caused Ozpin to go slack-jawed.</p><p>“You.... are a rarity. A young man with a mischievous nature, but unable to ignore an innocent’s plea for help, no matter how vocal or silent,” the teenage boy already knew what was up, “I personally believe you’d fit in well at Beacon Academy,” Ozpin expressed his strong belief.</p><p>“So wait, you’re telling me I get to kick ass, cash a check, <em>and</em> save civies?” the thought would’ve been appealing any other day of the week, but considering he was being held in a jail, accepting this offer was a no brainer.</p><p>“I’m <em>all</em> the way down to live the life of a Huntsman.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled, you’ll be released from Valean’s confinement facility in less than an hour.”</p><p>Pierre smiles jovially, his life was beginning to bloom into something meaningful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s motherfuckin’ go baby! </p><p>Next chapter will be The Boys of JNPR arriving at Beacon. Who will run into who? Will Jacek resent Weiss for being a Schnee? Will Nigil settle in perfectly fine since he’s normal asf? Will Pierre maim some kid for stepping on his sandals? Will Ryaine murder Blake on sight? </p><p>FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON-nah, I’m not doing that.</p><p>(I know I’m such a dork)</p><p>I hope everyone who waited for this new chapter installment got some enjoyment out of it. Feel free to comment n’ all that jazz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Breath of Fresh Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Boys step foot on Beacon Academy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fucking Finally!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       &lt;Outskirts of Valean/13:00/Nigil &amp; Ryaine&gt;</p><p>A massive airship carried Beacon’s fine new batch of first years eager to finally step foot on their dream academy. Two globes of citrine watch the fluffy mass of large cumulus clouds drift by, </p><p>
  <em>‘Okay, I’m at Beacon Academy. The place where ordinary people are molded into protectors of Remnant. Man, I got a lot to live up to.... I just hope Torrick’s teachings will be enough to get me by my freshman year.’</em>
</p><p>Nigil’s gloomy thoughts were disrupted by an overly excited female, “This Is The Best Day Ever!” his eyes were drawn to a blonde crushing the air out of a shorter girl with berry red hair dye.</p><p>The teenage boy smiles at what he presumes to be two siblings or at least close friends if not the former. He takes notice of how much younger the shorter girl looks, but shrugs it off since people aged differently and it wasn’t any of his business. As the boisterous blonde and meek redhead go back and forth Nigil wonders off into his head again, </p><p>
  <em>‘I hope Opal and mom are okay. I know this is sudden for them too. I’ll be sure to call them as soon as possible.’</em>
</p><p>A transparent holographic screen appears in front of Nigil, displaying a mugshot of some man with fiery orange hair and malicious black eyes. Nigil squints his own eyes, beginning to see some resemblances between Roman and Torrick the more he studies the criminal’s mugshot.</p><p>“Good morning citizens of Valean. Cyril Celosia here to report some worrisome news: another robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to avoid authorities. If you have any whereabouts, please contact the Valean Police Department. Back to you Lisa.”</p><p>The mugshot of Roman Torchwick transitions to Lisa Lavender alongside a looping video of Faunus protestors in front of an establishment in Mistral. Nigil felt sympathy for the Faunus people, but they weren’t exactly helping their image by openly supporting the White Fang.</p><p>“Thank you Cyril. In other news, a Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has become more savage than ever as of lately....”</p><p>Nigil wore a disappointed expression when the news feed was cut in favor of a hologram depiction of a middle-aged blonde woman with thin ovular glasses. He takes a few steps to his left, allowing the golden blonde and faux redhead to view the mysterious female speaker.</p><p>“Hello young Hunters, and welcome to Beacon Academy,” she began, glancing at all the aspiring young souls with limitless potential.</p><p>“Who’s that?” </p><p>“She’s a professor,” Nigil answers confidently despite his lack of knowledge, drawing a pair of soft lilac and sterling silver to his being. </p><p>“My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” </p><p>The hologram disappears out of existence, “It’s our duty to uphold peace across all four lands. No pressure at all,” he remarks in a flippant manner.</p><p>The siblings found his comment humoring, giggling for a brief period of time before the blonde offers her hand, “My name is Yang, and this is my adorable little sister Ruby!” she then reaches for Ruby to trap at her side with a strong arm.</p><p>“AH! Let go of me Yang! This is so embarrassing!” the poor little thing cries while flailing fruitlessly in her sister’s hold.</p><p>Yang grins down at the bob of onyx black and berry red hair, “You’re gonna’ have to make me little sis,” she challenges. <br/><br/>The two siblings caught Nigil completely off guard when they abruptly evolve into a literal dust cloud of flailing limbs and..... was he seeing flying stars? Nigil adopts a panicky expression as everyone stares at the trio with distaste.</p><p>“Guys, I don’t think this is the right time or place for that,” he tells the siblings in a gentle manner, effectively putting an end to the sibling rivalry. </p><p>“Sorry about that! I didn’t catch your name?” she inquires, smiling joyfully as if she didn’t just have an altercation with her sister. Nigil felt it was safe to assume it was a daily occurrence, he smiles while shaking his head at their quirkinesses.</p><p>“I’m Nigil.” </p><p>A hooded figure stood several feet away from the trio, arms folded over the railing, “Idiotic Humans,” a male’s voice had snarled. The Fang lieutenant in deep cover momentarily contemplated taking a life on the airship to Beacon. A female Human had been staring at him for entirely too long for his comfort, unfortunately he couldn’t respond lethally for obvious reasons.</p><p>
  <em>‘You are here to fulfill a task Adam personally entrusted you with. Don’t do anything stupid, don’t even entertain the Humans with your words.’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine inhales and exhales steadily with his eyes shut, successfully calming himself and ultimately avoiding unwanted attention. The sound of Humans exclaiming in excitement and invading his personal space irritate him all over again. He begrudgingly watched the Kingdom of Valean pass by, listening to his mortal enemies gush over the sight.</p><p>Nigil and Yang cast smiles at Ruby, “Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn’t too far after all,” she said the last bit with a sense of relief.</p><p>“You two are lucky to have home so close?” the teenage boy speaks enviously of their luxury.</p><p>Yang turns her head with a curious glint in her eye as Ruby continues to drool over the view, “What, you’re not from around here?” she asks while giving him a once over.</p><p>“No, I’m from Feldspar,” he answers with a sense of pride.</p><p>The blonde’s pair of soft lilac twinkle with interest, “<em>Ohhh</em> really?! I never been that far out before! What’s it like out there?” he was a little taken aback by Yang’s intrigue.</p><p>“Well.... it’s hot,” was all he could offer, an awkward silence falling over them.</p><p>
  <em>‘Well this backfired heavily. I don’t even know what else to say.’</em>
</p><p>“Okaaay.... anything else?!” she asks hopefully.</p><p>“I uh.... honestly wouldn’t know what people do out there for fun. I’m the oldest sibling so if I’m not working I’m sleeping,” Nigil explains the sole reason for his lack of knowledge.</p><p>“You have a little sister too?”</p><p>“Her name’s Opal,” he affirms with a nod, small smile gracing his lips.</p><p>“Opal, that’s a pretty cute name,” Yang said after testing the name on her lips.</p><p>Nigil chuckles, “Just don’t ever tell her that in person. She already has an Oums awful ego,” he spoke with a hint of amusement.</p><p>“How old is she?”</p><p>“Only <em>eleven</em>, but she acts like a damn adult all the time. That is until it suits her to play the role of a minor,” Nigil shakes his head at a vivid memory, earning him a fit of giggles from Yang.</p><p>“She sounds like the exact opposite of Ruby,” the lilac-eyed teen says, thinking about how much younger Ruby seems at first glance when compared to other fifteen year olds.</p><p>“Huh? What was that about me?” Ruby asks cluelessly, her attention redirected now that the Kingdom of Vale was no longer viewable.</p><p>Yang grins down at the girl mischievously, “Just telling him how adorable you are? Y’know she still thinks Santa Claus exist?”</p><p>“<em>Yaaang!</em>”</p><p>Ryaine had muted his surroundings to the best of his ability, eyes shut as he supported himself over a railing no Humans were near. Neglecting all his other senses led to him subconsciously enhancing his extraordinary sense of smell. The young Faunus began to intake the atmosphere around him through his nose. He could smell each female’s perfume; the experience was akin to taste testing exotic foods, the male’s either smelled of cheap cologne or simply bore their unique scent.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant exhales, raising a dark eyebrow when he caught a whiff of something oddly familiar,</p><p>
  <em>‘I must be loosing my sanity around these vile Humans.’</em>
</p><p>He inhales again, focusing on locating the fleeing scent that had stuck out like a sore thumb, “There it is,” he whispers as it became more and more apparent over the course of six seconds. Suddenly, Ryaine gasps silently with wide eyes, heart rate excelling as the scent of a female Faunus floods his nostrils. There was no mistaking it: <em>she</em> was here.</p><p>       &lt;Beacon Docking Bay/14:00/Jacek Bjorn&gt;</p><p>“Griest?”</p><p>“Simon?”</p><p>“You ever wonder why we joined the military instead of attending an academy?” the copilot asks his battle buddy and long time friend.</p><p>“We only wanted to serve Atlas and not the entire world. Hunters are viewed as <em>heroes</em>, no sane individual wants the responsibility that comes with such an image,” Griest answers while flicking a few switches overhead so that the Bullhead slows its approach and redirects its jet nozzles.</p><p>“Yeah, I always thought the same thing. I wonder why all the kids running around don’t understand that?”</p><p>“They’re all too blinded by the idea of being a hero for fame and glory. None of them sit down and ponder on what it truly means to be a Hunter.”</p><p>“That statement rings true regarding most of my generation,” a calm and intellectual voice startles the Atlesian soldiers, “but there are a select few of us who know the sacrifices that come with being a Huntsman and Huntress,” Jacek now stood in the cockpit behind both pilots.</p><p>“Mister Bjorn, you’re up just in time for our touchdown at Beacon,” Simon informs the passenger who Ironwood made out to be very important.</p><p>“Drop the formalities, I’m of no royalty or noble family,” Jacek reminds the low ranking soldier with a look of annoyance.</p><p>“Y-ye-yes s-sir!” Simon sputtered out.</p><p>Greist face palmed in contrast to Jacek who simply raised a dark eyebrow, “Worry not, I suppose it’s a habit,” the impersonal teenager dropped the minor issue.</p><p>Jacek exits the cockpit to retrieve Inquisitor which had previously been gently laid out on two seats. The third born releases a breath he didn’t realize he had been withholding as the Bullhead opens up. A soft breeze greets him alongside the glamorous sun that casts its ever present rays of light on his carmel colored skin.</p><p>The Bullhead was twenty five feet above ground level when Jacek decides to step off; landing almost soundlessly with a slight bend of both knees. Jacek had finally made it to the famous Huntsman Academy known as Beacon, far away from the selfish souls in Atlas. These grounds are where he’d start all over again and become a better version of himself.</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe I can learn to trust others again. Very doubtful, but it’s a positive thought to indulge in.’</em>
</p><p>Jacek’s mix of sapphire blue and seafoam green are drawn to an approaching cargo ship with a distinguishing emblem on it that arose a single emotion from within him: resentment.</p><p>“A Schnee, at Beacon?”</p><p>The teenage boy with aegean blue hair dye was most definitely confused. Why would a Schnee come all the way out here? If they wanted a Huntsman career then surely Atlas Academy would’ve been better suited for someone of their social status. Jacek soon realizes he was subconsciously wandering towards the descending airship.</p><p>“You lazy sods! Get up and retrieve my items! I want them outside the auditorium until I receive instructions from Beacon’s Headmaster.” <br/><br/>The third born overheard a high and mighty voice that couldn’t have belonged to anyone but someone of Schnee lineage. Jacek was well aware of Winter’s accomplishments as an Atlesian Specialist since he use to have eyes for her. At one point in time he use to be all teenage hormones and no brain cells. The voice definitely belonged to a female so if there was any doubt it wasn’t the second eldest, that just confirmed his deduction.</p><p>
  <em>‘Weiss Schnee: Also known as the beauty queen and her angelic singing performances at fundraisers for the sinful Dust company. Ignorant old me use to be a fan until I matured into someone I myself can stand.’</em>
</p><p>Jacek steps aside, allowing two weary men to pass by with a trolley cart containing a large quantity of luggage. He watches them saunter onwards until a haughty voice captures his attention.</p><p>“Are you my personal guide? Sent by the Headmaster himself?”</p><p>Jacek couldn’t help but chuckle at her arrogance, “No, you’re not that important in the eyes of all. I am simply here of my own free will, curious about your presence here. I didn’t think a Schnee would take any interest in pursuing a selfless career with a low life expectancy,” he explains with the utmost of respect.</p><p>The third born could tell by the look on her face she was more than a little taken aback by his explanation, “What would it mean to the likes of you?” she opts for questioning him, arms folded and nose upturned. </p><p>“As I stated before: I am only curious. If it’s too outlandish of a concept to grasp, I’ll refrain from inconveniencing you any further miss Schnee,” Jacek briefly repeats himself.</p><p>Weiss observes Jacek for a long period of time with an icy glare that had no effect on the impersonal teen. The Schnee heiress didn’t know what to think of him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name,” she said, much to his dismay.</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, looks like I’ll have to give up some information in hopes of being enlightened.’</em>
</p><p>“Excuse my lack of manners miss Schnee. My name is Jacek Bjorn: The Third Born of my eminent household in Atlesia. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he introduces himself, showing courtesy by bowing his head.</p><p>The rehearsed politeness was something his parents made an effort to drill into his head at a young age. He used these etiquette skills to deceive others and catch them off guard. It never failed him in Atlesia, but he’d have to switch things up a bit in Valean since its people carried themselves differently. </p><p>“Hm,” her nonverbal reply quirks one of Jacek’s eyebrows before he lifts his head to see the Schnee heiress had extended an arm with her palm flat and facing downward; fingers slightly curled.</p><p>Jacek gently captures her hand in his own; thumb resting over her knuckles and his remaining fingers curled underneath her own before she moved forward to descend the few flight of stairs. Once they were both standing on Beacon’s landing pad, Weiss promptly removes her hand from his and steps past him without bothering to utter any sign of appreciation.</p><p>The third born turns fully around to watch her form become smaller and less visible overtime, “Hm, interesting,” he muses to himself, hoping he’d have better luck the next time they met.</p><p>“Don’t Worry Jacek! You’ll Get Her Next Time!” Griest shouts his support much to Jacek’s horror. He was almost certain Weiss heard that, and if that was indeed the case then his chances of success next time had been squandered.</p><p>
  <em>‘I have no interest in bedding a Schnee! Well..... at least anymore. I’m on a multipurpose mission!’</em>
</p><p>“You idiot! Why would you say that so loudly!”</p><p>         &lt;Beacon Academy/14:56/Pierre Phlox&gt;</p><p>A pair of onyx black sandals pad repeatedly over the smooth stone below, varying shades of purple continue to alter under direct contact with the sun as ivory white skin glimmers subtlety. Pierre Phlox was closing in on the front gates of Beacon Academy with purposeful strides. </p><p>The teenage boy with violet purple hair dye had been released from custody as Ozpin promised. Afterward, he immediately gathered what little items he possessed before trekking towards his desired destination. Pierre currently blasts music in his ears through earbuds: using a cheap MP3 player he bought years ago.</p><p>A matching black and purple backpack held what little clothing he possessed and other superficial items that date back to the very first day he stepped off into this unforgiving world on his own. The memories were all fond ones despite him facing many hardships during his years as a literal street rat, this was only because he eventually evolved into a slick alleyway cat who made a living out of scamming criminals and assholes alike.</p><p>
  <em>‘This trip would’ve been a lot more enjoyable if it wasn’t an uphill battle.’</em>
</p><p>Unfortunately for Pierre he had to put up with an extra weight on his one sling backpack. Jinsoku: A high tech skateboard accentuated by a beautiful purple space field paint job, its form adorned with thousands of tiny depictions of glamorous stars, and lastly its wheels are a transparent purple that glow vividly in the dark.</p><p>Jinsoku was slung diagonally over his back alongside Pierre’s multi-functional skateboard carrying bag. The teenage boy finally puts on his dark one-way transparent sunglasses to hide his swollen eye. A man peeking over the thirty foot entrance gate prompts Pierre to remove one of his blaring earbuds with an expectant look shaping his youthful facial features.</p><p>“Olimpia! We got one on foot,” he announces the presence of Pierre; the teenage boy now waiting patiently.</p><p>“Okay, what do you want me to do about it?” an annoyed female sounds off without missing a beat.</p><p>“I forgot how to do this whole arrival process,” he claimed.</p><p>“It’s not difficult at all Ken! We do this every year!” she stated.</p><p>“True, I’m just feeling lazy,” he finally admits before exclaiming nonverbally when he’s thrown over Beacon’s front gates.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the fuck?’</em>
</p><p>Pierre flinches away from the unfortunate man’s unceremonious landing, “What the hell Olimpia?!” Ken angrily shouts up at the woman while rubbing his head that now sported an exaggerated lump.</p><p>“Don’t even try to argue with me! You lazy good for nothing bastard!” </p><p>“Can ya’ <em>please</em> check my clearance now, and air the shit outta’ your dysfunctional partnership later?” Pierre requests before Ken could muster an equally vehement retort. </p><p>Two astonished sets of seafoam green found themselves drawn to the teenage boy’s Beacon application that was extended in front of his body, “Sorry about that kid,” Ken apologizes while approaching Pierre to have a closer look at his approved document.</p><p>“Approved by professor Ozpin himself,” he muses before nodding in silent acceptance and looking Pierre in his varying shades of purple as best he could with those damn sunglasses on.</p><p>“What’d you do to get that old man’s attention?” Ken asks as the teenager puts away their entry ticket.</p><p>“Stop being nosy Ken!” Olimpia briefly scolds her Huntsman partner before focusing her gaze on Pierre, “You don’t have to answer him. I’m opening the gates now,” she winks at the purple-eyed boy before disappearing out of sight.</p><p>Ken stares at the dull faced teen as Beacon’s massive gate splits vertically down the middle to welcome its newcomer inside.</p><p>“<em>Woooaaah</em>!”</p><p>Pierre’s face grew brighter than it was a second ago when more of the prestigious academy revealed itself overtime.</p><p>“Whatever, welcome to Beacon Academy kid,” Ken welcomes the gawking teenager with an amused facial expression.</p><p>
  <em>‘So this is Beacon Academy! The scenery here is better than any sight Vale has to offer! It also smells so natural around here if that makes any sense.’</em>
</p><p>Pierre was about to retrieve Jusoku and go joyriding around Beacon’s heavenly scenery that was practically gleaming this time of day..... but something caught his eye. It was a person no doubt, just lying down on their back and gazing up at the sun. It was a very strange situation since they were the only one occupying Beacon’s enormous courtyard besides himself of course.</p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t just act like I didn’t see them. Well I can, but..... there’s just no point in ignoring someone who looks like they need help.’</em>
</p><p>As Pierre gets closer, he makes out this person to be a petite female, “You could use a helping hand,” he chuckles while extending an arm for the downed girl.</p><p>The look on her face communicated to Pierre that she wasn’t at all expecting him to be here and offering her help. He watches her face brighten and frown curl into an appreciative smile as she reaches out to accept his generous offer.</p><p>“It’s Pierre.”</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>The faux redhead and riotous teen stare at one another for a brief period of time. Pierre was taking in this Ruby girl’s unique appearance: dark hair that’s cropped short at the perfect length, contrasting ideally with her pale complexion, her choice of perfume teasing his sense of smell, and her eyes..... Pierre was mesmerized to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow.... she’s fucking beautiful.’</em>
</p><p>Ruby blinks a few times in confusion, completely unaware of the thoughts going through his head.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Pierre closes his partially agape jaw before responding casually, “Yeah, I just don’t know where to go from here. Where are all of the other students?” he asks while glancing around the vacant courtyard.</p><p>Initially all Ruby could offer was a clueless shrug, “I don’t know? My best guess is that everyone’s in the auditorium? We did the same thing during orientation at Signal,” she answers upon recalling her past experience.</p><p>Pierre nods his head, “Aight, sounds legit. Lead the way riding hood,” he says with a encouraging hand gesture in no particular direction.</p><p>“Oh.... I... uh... don’t know where the auditorium is,” she admits while fidgeting with her fingers in embarrassment. </p><p>“That’s cool, just follow my lead. I kinda’ have an instinct for finding my way through places I’ve never been to before,” he assures the girl before stepping off.</p><p>The pair were walking in silence; Pierre too occupied with navigation and Ruby too shy to speak up. She casts her sterling pools of silver on the boy, more than a little curious about her new acquaintance. A gasp fell from Ruby’s lips when her eyes met a piece of marred flesh over his left hand.</p><p>Pierre quirks an eyebrow, mouth parting slightly when Ruby’s soft hands captured one of his in a warm embrace. Her natural tendency to worry for others immediately rid of her sheepish behavior.</p><p>Pierre looks down at the petite redhead, “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he even smirks in an attempt to assure her everything was okay.</p><p>“How did you get this?” Ruby questions him, stopping in her tracks which forced Pierre to do the same.</p><p>If this was any ordinary person, Pierre would’ve yanked his arm out of their hold and probably pummel them, but Ruby..... she was so raw with emotion. The riotous teen found himself unable to shrug her off for more reasons than one.</p><p>“I wasn’t a victim of any crime if that’s what you’re thinking. I got this scar by starting a fight I could finish,” Pierre cleared the air, not wanting Ruby to mistake him for some wimpy kid unable to fend for oneself.</p><p>The faux redhead was startled by Pierre’s response, “W-why would you start a fight?” she needed to know what type of person she was dealing with.</p><p>“Because bringing pain to others is the only thing I’m good at,” he repeats the philosophy he’s lived by for years.</p><p>Now Ruby was angry, “Don’t say that! You just made me feel better today by helping me!” she reminds the purple-eyed boy.</p><p>A moment of silence lingers over the duo; Ruby continuing to soothe over his scar with her thumbs. Pierre signs in consent, oddly enough, he already felt comfortable around Ruby to speak freely.</p><p>“Ruby, I’m not the good person you mistook me for. That’s my reason for coming here: to better myself. It’s only here where I can give my life some real meaning. I want to be <em>somebody</em>, to as much people as possible before I leave this world.”</p><p>Pierre wasn’t looking at her anymore, but at the beautiful blue sky with a small smile lining his lips. Ruby smiles up at him, glad he wasn’t brooding like she previously feared he would.</p><p>“Well, you’re off to a good start.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Ruby giggles when met with his dumbfounded expression, “Duh silly! You are my friend aren’t you? Unless-”</p><p>Pierre slings an arm around Ruby’s small set of shoulders before any self doubt became apparent, “We’re definitely friends at this point. C’mon, we don’t wanna’ miss the welcoming committee.”</p><p>“R-Right! Let’s go!” Ruby stutters with a tinge of pink kissing her cheeks, she wasn’t sure how to feel with Pierre so close to her.</p><p>“Phlox.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Pierre meets her puzzled expression, “My last name is Phlox, like the flower,” he explains his sudden statement.</p><p>Ruby laughs, finding his statement humorous for a particular reason, “Oh, that’s pretty funny. My last name is Rose! Also like the flower!”</p><p>“A Purple Phlox and a Red Rose. I wonder if that means our friendship is destined to bloom into something beautiful,” he says thoughtfully while keeping his eyes straight ahead.</p><p>
  <em>‘I really hope it does.’</em>
</p><p>             &lt;Beacon Auditorium/15:37/????&gt;</p><p>
  <em>‘Where is she?’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine thought before sniffing the air for his target’s scent. Although he wouldn’t be able to act accordingly when faced with his prey, he would need to keep tabs on them and plot their demise. The Fang lieutenant growls in agitation when his nose fails to locate her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What the hell? Maybe she knows I’m onto her? If that’s the case, she’s improved drastically over the course of two years.’</em>
</p><p>An uncharacteristic smirk shapes Ryaine’s thin lips as he moves cautiously through the auditorium while retaining a casual exterior, keeping his eyes peeled for ebony black cat ears. </p><p>Ruby and Pierre enter the gigantic auditorium that’s filled to the brim with new arrivals from all four lands who chat excitedly amongst themselves. </p><p>“Well, we’re here,” he announces as if it weren’t obvious, removing his arm from Ruby’s shoulders so no one got the wrong idea. Pierre himself wouldn’t mind a misunderstanding of that proportion, but he’d rather not risk embarrassing his friend.</p><p>“Hey Ruby!” </p><p>The purple-eyed boy spots a natural blonde waving energetically in their direction, “Who’s that?” he asks as Ruby began to distance herself from him.</p><p>“My big sister Yang! I-I gotta’ go now, but I’ll see you after the ceremony!” she promises joyfully before running at the golden blonde with her fist balled.</p><p>Pierre temporally knits his dark eyebrows in confusion, “Whatever,” he shrugs off Ruby’s change in demeanor before entering the crowd of aspiring Huntsman and Huntresses.</p><p>Nigil’s eyes had widened after spotting Yang and Ruby. After the airship arrived at Beacon, he separated himself from the siblings to make a phone call. Opal and Odessa were taking his absence well for the most part, and Torrick promised to protect them while he was away. </p><p>
  <em>‘Spring break isn’t too far away. They should be fine until then. I just hope Burkley is okay. His whereabouts are still unknown and a body hasn’t-’</em>
</p><p>“What The Fuck?!” </p><p>A male’s harsh voice had pulled Nigil from his concerning thoughts. The towering teen looks down to see someone glaring at him behind the dark lenses of their sunglasses.</p><p>“What happened? Is there a problem?” Nigil asks, genuinely confused as to what the issue was between them.</p><p>“You’re my goddamn problem shit for brains!” Pierre shouts up at the bewildered boy.</p><p>The taller teen’s eyes widen in shock, “Woah Woah Woah! What did I do wrong?!” Nigil asks, both arms extending repeatedly in a non-threatening manner as he takes several steps away from Pierre.</p><p>“<strong><em>You</em></strong> Stepped On My Sandals Shithead!” Pierre advances on the retreating teenager with killer’s intent. </p><p>Nigil disregards the boy’s venomous tone in favor of looking down at his revealing footwear that had dry mud over it.</p><p>“Ohhh! I’m so sor-”</p><p>
  <em>KLSSHHH</em>
</p><p>His apology was cut off by the natural curve of Pierre’s foot. Nigil’s Aura field flickering under direct pressure as his entire head is thrown in the opposite direction. Pierre stops himself from showing any sign of pain, that kick could’ve shattered every bone in his leg since his own Aura was still recovering from the forced medication. The riotous teen lands over his two feet with a slight stumble, biting back a whimper.</p><p>Now Nigil was pissed off, “What the hell?! I was going to apologize!” he yells after effortlessly lifting Pierre off the ground with a single hand.</p><p>The dangling teen glares heatedly at his adversary with both arms crossed, “Hit me, I promise this fight will be worth your while,” Pierre challenges Nigil who began to feel uneasy. </p><p>A body ramming into Nigil from behind presents him the opportunity to drop Pierre and diffuse the situation, “I didn’t come all the way to Beacon for a fight, well.... one with my peers that is.”</p><p>“Get out of my way Humans,” a male spoke with obvious distaste, prompting Nigil to turn around and Pierre to disregard the towering teen in favor of a hooded teen with their facial features shadowed.</p><p>“Hey fuck face! Me and this shithead were having a conversation,” Pierre steps forward, hiding his limp. </p><p>“I couldn’t care less about your pointless natter vile Human. Now step aside and stop inconveniencing a prodigious specimen of my calibre,” Ryaine spoke condescendingly towards his so called peers.</p><p>Nigil didn’t understand why this hooded character was being so rude, at least Pierre had a justifiable reason, “I’m sorry for bumping into you, and I’m sorry for stepping on your foot. Now can all three of us just settle down and embrace each other. Who knows, all three of us might end up on the same team.”</p><p>“Should we find ourselves partnered together, that’s a nightmare I’ll have to endure. And if you dare touch me with your filthy Human hand: I’ll <em><strong>kill</strong></em> you.” </p><p>A thick droplet of sweat runs down the back of Nigil’s head since one of his hands were only an inch away from clasping down over Ryaine’s shoulder in a friendly manner. Pierre no longer held any animosity towards Nigil now that this hooded character proved to be ten times more troublesome.</p><p>“Wait a second, that’s the third time you said <em>Human</em> as if it’s a bad thing. The fuck are you? Some sort of Faunus extremist who blames Humanity as a whole for all your goddamn problems?” Pierre spoke with slanted eyes.</p><p>A voice cut through the tense atmosphere before Ryaine could muster a retort, “Enough, you two can settle your differences later. The Headmaster is here to welcome us,” Jacek spared a glance over his shoulder at the disorderly trio.</p><p>Pierre respected Ozpin enough to not argue, Ryaine bites his tongue to keep himself in line for the mission’s sake, and Nigil was just relieved the tension had been somewhat resolved by this mysterious boy in blue. </p><p>The professor clearing their throat in a microphone prompts the gathering of potential first-years to go silent, “I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.”</p><p>The reactions between the four differ: Ryaine scoffs while crossing his arms, Pierre nods his head in agreement, Nigil raises his distinct eyebrow, and Jacek wasn’t feeling any particular emotion at the moment. Once the whispers amongst students die down the Headmaster of Beacon continues, </p><p>“You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step,” Ozpin finishes before leaving the auditorium.</p><p>“What a warm welcoming,” Nigil comments before Glynda steps up to the mic, “You will gather in the ballroom tonight: tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, for you are the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant's future. You are all dismissed,” she shared the vital information.</p><p>“I understood what he meant. I have a lot of potential energy that’s been wasting away for years. Only here is where my efforts will actually mean something,” Pierre explains to Nigil as everyone began to exit the auditorium.</p><p>“Nigil!” -Yang-</p><p>“Pierre!” -Ruby-</p><p>The two boys look away from each other in favor of both siblings approaching them. Ryaine leaves without a word, Jacek following suit since there was no reason for him to stick around. </p><p>“You also know Nigil?” Ruby asks Pierre, silver eyes flickering between the two boys who eye one another with contempt.</p><p>“Now I do. This asshole stepped on my sandals, technically my fucking foot too, but that isn’t my major problem with this shithead,” Pierre explains with a lazy thumb gesture sent Nigil’s way.</p><p>“Yes, I did step on his foot, but it was an <em>accident</em>! I was in the middle of an apology when suddenly this psycho kicked me in the face!” Nigil attempts to clear the air, still angry about being sucker-kicked.</p><p>Ruby wore a flummoxed expression while Yang appeared to be amused by Nigil and this supposed <em>psycho </em>her sister was familiar with.</p><p>“This should be interesting,” the golden blonde mused as Pierre and Nigil continued to argue over an incident she unfortunately hadn’t witnessed.</p><p>         &lt;Wood Region of Anima/16:40/????&gt;</p><p>The sound of lethally sharp metal cutting through an otherwise silent atmosphere was always a treat for him. It was a clear sign of his stark improvement under the tutelage of his master: Mizuname.</p><p>Koal was no longer a slave to the Schnee Dust Company, but a refined foot soldier for the White Fang who was showing promise to earn a high rank only two others accomplished in their teen years. He knew of them to be Blake Belladonna and Ryaine Gervaas; one was a traitor while the other was still respected and praised for their contributions to the White Fang. </p><p>A shoji made of bamboo slides open to reveal Adam, Ivyna, and Mizuname. The newly appointed apprentice drops onto one knee with his head lowered respectfully. </p><p>“I am honored to be in the presence of two more High Members.”</p><p>Adam was never a fan of these overly formal greetings and neither was Ivyna, “I assure you it is nothing much. Recover young apprentice,” the High Member relieves Koal.</p><p>“Relax young one. We just happened to be passing through and remembered our blood thirsty degenerate got himself a pupil,” Ivyna spoke while stepping forward to observe the wolf Faunus with interest.</p><p>The Faunus with shark traits narrows his ghostly white pupils surrounded by pitch black, “And what of your apprentice Adam? <em>He</em> was much more stronger willed than Ivyna,” Mizuname retorts sardonically.</p><p>Ivyna snaps her head in Mizuname’s direction, his razor edged teeth forming an unsettling smile, “Watch yourself Mizu. I’ll neglect my meeting with Sienna in favor of making you bleed,” she growls, making Koal feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of doing that if I were you. If I bleed: <em>you</em> bleed. And I’m sure you remember how that goes,” he reminds her of a painful memory.<br/><br/>“Ryaine was both Ivyna and I’s responsibility. If not for her interference, he would be a monster of my own making,” Adam’s powerful voice cut through the verbal conflict that threatened to become physical.</p><p>Mizuname cackles in amusement, “Don’t downplay your righteous influence for her sake. I always knew your improper relationship-”</p><p>Koal decides to diffuse the situation the only way he knew how, “Anyone want some green leaf tea? I know how to make some killer tea with the crushed leaves and everything! It soothes the mind, body, and soul according to the package description!” he advertises his overlooked skill as best he could.</p><p>An awkward silence overtook the grouping of Fang members. Mizuname was undoubtedly confused, Adam actually appeared to be amused, and Ivyna was at a temporary loss for words,</p><p>“That would be highly appreciated. Your master is a headache,” Ivyna accepts his proposal and Adam nods in agreement.</p><p>“You guys are going to fawn over my new take on this ancient recipe!” Koal said confidently before leaving the main living space in favor of the cramped kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hopefully they calm down in there. Why is it so much conflict between Master Mizuname and that female High Member? And did my master imply that her and Adam are.... together? I thought intimate relationships weren’t allowed between members of the White Fang?’</em>
</p><p>Koal’s thoughts continue to run rampant as he fetched the necessary items: a wooden bowl holding crushed tea leaves, tea strainer he re-washed and dried, stainless steel pot, and a pitcher consisting of purified water. If his perception was true about Adam and that female, then why did Master Mizuname not inform the High Leader of something that could possibly endanger the mission?</p><p><em>‘Maybe they go way back before the White Fang was even born? I should stop thinking about my superiors like that. What they do is none of my business.’ </em><br/><br/>The new apprentice takes his time preparing the beverages for his superiors to ensure their taste was extravagant. Koal sips from a spoon after adding his own unique ingredient; humming in content. The wolf Faunus then places each cup on a wooden tray before exiting the kitchen.</p><p>“So that’s where he is? I hope everything runs smoothly. I wouldn’t want to hear about Ryaine’s death at the hands of those disgraceful Hunters, the Atlesian Military, or even that fire witch,” Mizuname comments in response to something Adam said. The new apprentice stops in his tracks, feeling a little nosy at the moment.</p><p>He could hear Ivyna’s large ears convulse, “If that fire casting bitch even grazes Rain-” she abruptly halts her speech after uncovering Koal’s presence with her large bat ears.</p><p>
  <em>‘Dammit! I seriously need to work on that concealment technique! I doubt a bat Faunus would bother to perfect their sense of smell so she’s probably all ears.’</em>
</p><p>The wolf Faunus signs in defeat before rounding the corner, “I hope these drinks are tuned to your liking,” he spoke while holding out the tray so Adam and Ivyna could grab a drink for themselves.</p><p>“Thank you young one,” Adam said in contrast to Ivyna’s weary sign. Koal began to grow curious as to what was troubling the female High Member so much. </p><p>“Will you two excuse us? Me and Adam have things to sort out under four eyes,” Mizuname spoke up, “I don’t care Mizu. As long as it doesn’t take forever,” Ivyna said with a dismissive wave of her hand.</p><p>“Are you okay ma’am?” Koal asks after Adam and Mizuname stepped outside.</p><p>“I just miss my stuck-up son,” she admitted with a sad smile.</p><p>“You have a son in the White Fang?” it wasn’t an improbable notion, but it still caught him by surprise.</p><p>“Not my blood son or anything like that, but he’s undeniably our child,” Ivyna chuckles when a particular memory takes a front row seat in her subconscious. Koal reached the logical conclusion that Adam was this Ryaine character’s father figure.</p><p>The bat Faunus frowns before speaking again, “We had a daughter of sorts too.... but she left us...” she then takes a lengthy drag from her beverage.</p><p>“Why would she do that? The White Fang is where Faunus leaders are born: true protectors of our people.”</p><p>Ivyna signs miserably, “She thought our way of doing things was too extreme. I guess I can’t blame her for thinking that, but sometimes drastic measures are the only way to achieve a desirable result,” she shares with Koal who nods in understanding.</p><p>“The Humans in Atlas are apathetic of our people’s suffering and just outright selfish. Maybe if she grew up in the environment I did her perception on our methods would’ve never changed,” he perceived.</p><p>Ivyna remained isolated in her thoughts as she sipped from the cup again, “Maybe, but her life was never a cakewalk. I won’t share you the details out of respect for her.”</p><p>Although he was more than a little disappointed: who was he to get angry? “I understand. I am just a novice after all,” Koal smiles slightly after the remark.</p><p>“So you’re from Atlesia? Is it really as bad as they say it is?”</p><p>“Yes! You don’t ever want to visit there! The citizens of Mantle would rather shit on us Faunus further instead of banding together and rebelling against those pompous assholes above!” he spoke vehemently, taking Ivyna by surprise.</p><p>The bat Faunus raises a dark eyebrow, “Even though I’ve seen the worst of Humanity: I know they all aren’t bad and there’s some genuine kind-hearted souls out there. Surely you’ve encountered someone who wasn’t a poor excuse for a living being?”</p><p>
  <em>‘‘The things my ancestors did to yours deeply disturbs me, and the fact that Faunus oppression still exist in 2062 is disheartening.’’</em>
</p><p>Koal shakes his head violently to rid of Jacek’s sympathetic voice, “Koal, are you feeling alright?” Ivyna asks with obvious concern.</p><p>“There is one Human who I know of that’s different.”</p><p>“Is he dead? All his generous deeds unfortunately cost him his own life?”</p><p>“I doubt anything in Atlesia could kill him. He knew how to handle himself in a fight.”</p><p>Ivyna grew more interested, “So what happened between you two? I can’t imagine any Human being okay with their Faunus friend leaving them behind to join the White Fang.”</p><p>“He denied me my revenge.”</p><p>The shoji slides open for the third time that day, “What did you put in this liquid refreshment young one? I’ve tried many variations of tea and none of them ever tasted so....” Adam was stuck searching for the ideal word.</p><p>“Exquisite?” Ivyna inserts, giggling softly at Adam’s astounded look: only expressed by his slightly agape mouth.</p><p>“I’ll settle for that,” a rare smile curves itself onto his thin lips.</p><p>“The extra ingredient is confidential. And Also, are you two leaving already?” Koal asks after Mizuname didn’t bother to close the sliding entryway.</p><p>“Ivyna has yet to report her mission success to the High Leader, and I must explain Ryaine’s sudden absence,” Adam confirmed Koal’s suspicion.</p><p>The wolf Faunus diverts his gaze to Ivyna after collecting the empty cup from Adam, “Well, it was nice talking with you.”</p><p>“Same on this side,” Ivyna said after setting her empty cup on the wooden tray, “I know we will be seeing each other very soon. Farewell for now, Mizuname and Koal,” were Adam’s last words before he parted ways with his trusted companion.</p><p>The master and student remained silent for a moment, “Alright neophyte! Your break was extended ten minutes so you should be well rested enough.”</p><p>“I’m offended you think so little of me master. I continued to practice while you were away,” Koal reveals after setting the wooden tray down a safe distance away from where their spar session would commence.</p><p>“Then there should be improvement?”</p><p>Koal responds by awakening his bladed chain whips he recently dubbed <em>Retaliation, </em>“I’d rather show you master.”</p><p>           &lt;Beacon’s Ballroom/20:20/????&gt;</p><p>The dark sky accentuates an imperfect moon’s presence. Every potential first-year at Beacon was either changing into their pajamas or already resting themselves for tomorrow’s major event. </p><p>After reuniting with Yang and Ruby; Nigil and Pierre softened up to one another overtime. The teenage boys were now lying on their sleeping bags in each other’s company. Nigil was shirtless with black sweatpants while Pierre wore a dark shirt with matching shorts made of cotton: both sporting a purple outline of a Fleur De Lis.</p><p>“Hey shithead?” the purple-eyed boy calls for Nigil from his lying position; both arms folded comfortably behind his head. He no longer wore the sunglasses since his Aura had recovered to an extent and lessened the swelling over his left eye.</p><p>The older teen growls at his assigned nickname, “Do you have to call me that?” he asks after looking away from his Scroll. Nigil was sitting with his back against the wall with both his legs fully extended.</p><p>“I can’t help it that’s what stuck with me when regarding ya’,” Pierre says after diverting his gaze from the ceiling so that he was looking Nigil in the eyes.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for kicking you in the face earlier.”</p><p>“Wow, I thought you’d never say that,” Nigil said with a dull faced expression.</p><p>Pierre chuckles in amusement, “Cut me some slack! This is my first time reflecting on something I did.”</p><p>Nigil eyes the younger teen in disbelief, “Are you seriously trying to tell me this is your first time saying sorry?” he questions Pierre.</p><p>“Yea’man. Well, the first time I actually meant it; usually I only say it to fuck with my enemies.” </p><p>He raises his distinct eyebrow after receiving such a response, “Where did you grow up?”</p><p>Pierre returns his eyes to the ceiling, “Right here in Vale. My parents made a mistake so they left me in the hands of an orphanage, but I didn’t like it there very much so I left around my eleventh or tenth birthday.” </p><p>“How can you be so casual about that?” Nigil always had a loving mother in his life so the hardships he endured were bearable.... but Pierre wasn’t fortunate enough to experience that type of unconditional love.</p><p>“It’s my life,” his initial response was accompanied by a shrug, “It was hard in the beginning, but you just get desensitized to all the bullshit after awhile.”</p><p>“You never made any friends at the orphanage?”</p><p>“Didn’t care to.”</p><p>
  <em>‘This guy is really something else.’</em>
</p><p>A large group of randoms round the corner after changing into the appropriate clothing. Their laughter drew Pierre’s dark shade of purple in the dim light. The riotous teen was anything but interested until he spots Ruby in her rather cute looking pajamas. Nigil was confused by Pierre’s sudden change in demeanor until he links the younger boy’s gaze to the faux redhead.</p><p>Pierre gets to his feet, “I’ll be back before lights out,” he steps off without another word. </p><p>As he got closer to Ruby, Yang, and four other girls their conversation became clearer,</p><p>“Did you leave your boyfriend at Signal?” asked a teenage girl with neck length hair that was dyed cobalt blue.</p><p>“N-No! I d-don’t have a boyfriend,” Ruby said for what felt like the hundredth time, her cheeks burning a bright red.</p><p>“Stop lying! You’re too cute to be single,” said another girl with lengthy black hair that’s accented by a vertical purple streak.</p><p>“You girls are so heartless. Stop bothering the poor thing already,” one of the quieter girls spoke: this one having curly tresses of platinum hair that surpassed her shoulder blades.</p><p>Yang slides an arm over a meek Ruby’s shoulders, “I can vouch for my little sister since you guys are <em>so</em> persistent to find out about her love life.”</p><p>A brown skinned girl flaunting a thin fishtail braid takes notice of Pierre, “Incoming,” she alerts her friends to the newcomer.</p><p>After Ruby sees him; she immediately covers her face with both palms as her face grows hotter and hotter.</p><p>“Hey Yang, Ruby... ladies?” he trailed off slightly while eying the unfamiliar cast of characters.</p><p>The blue-haired girl was the first to speak up, “Friends of Ruby’s. And who are you to her?” her suspicious inquiry elicits a string of giggles from the other girls excluding Ruby who groans instead.</p><p>Pierre quirks a dark eyebrow, “It’s Pierre. I’m also her-”</p><p>“Boyfriend!” the female owning a purple streak had self inserted her own take on their relationship. </p><p>“<em>Yaaang</em>! Please get your friends!” Ruby shouts after withdrawing forcefully from her sister to face away from Pierre so he couldn’t see her face. </p><p>Ryaine briefly contemplates suicide after overhearing the annoying girl’s voice from the airship again. His situation was already troublesome enough since he was surrounded by Humans he couldn’t kill and the only other Faunus was reduced to nothing more than a target. </p><p>The Fang lieutenant hadn’t changed into his pajamas since he didn’t own any. Instead he relocated so that he’s now overlooking the dance floor decorated by sleeping bags. His eyes fall on Blake as she takes a seat in a corner with a gentle burning flame at her side and book in hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘She looks calm. It’s safe to assume she thought her precaution was unnecessary? The bow must be a disguise of sorts to fool these idiotic Humans.’</em>
</p><p>Blake had definitely aged the way Ryaine perceived she would: her face no longer comprised of any baby fat, beautiful dark hair more wavy and prominent than ever, and he was willing to bet his family heirlooms her body developed perfectly. Ryaine releases a breath he didn’t know he had been withholding. It deeply pained him to see her again after all these years, and even more so since he would be the one to take her life at some point.</p><p>“You’re a strange one. That’s for damn sure.” </p><p>The young Faunus felt his breath hitch more so than he heard it. How had he failed to notice someone was lurking in the shadows?! After failing to conjure up a logical explanation: Ryaine just blames Blake’s existence.</p><p>A pair of seething chartreuse green met a mix of sapphire and seafoam that glow ominously from the shadows, “I want nothing to do with you Human. Go away or I wi-”</p><p>“That would be the most unwise course of action,” Jacek almost laughed at what would’ve surely been a lengthy death threat from Ryaine, “I don’t wish to fight you. At least on these terms, but if I catch you stalking <em>that</em> girl again, I’ll have the Headmaster breathing down your neck. This academy is a place for warriors not hormonal teenagers, you should’ve left that part of yourself at the front gate.”</p><p>Okay..... now Ryaine was pissed off! He would rather be suspected of being a Fang member and tortured than be dismissed as some <em>hormonal driven teenager</em>! The statement was disrespectful on so many levels!</p><p>“That’s all I have to say. Just remember I’m watching you now,” Jacek descends the stairs without another word as Ryaine continues to glare heatedly at the back of his retreating form.</p><p>
  <em>‘He referred to me as a Human of all things after being caught in an act. That must mean he’s Faunus, and that girl with the bow....? There’s undoubtedly a connection there. Hopefully my words were transparent enough of what I wrote him off to be. If he suspects I know more than I do then that shrapnel’s bound to blow up in my face.’</em>
</p><p>The third born’s weary sign had transitioned into a continuous yawn. He had so many secondary objectives: confront Koal if he was still alive, exploit the Schnee Dust Company through the heiress, and keep an eye on this Faunus character. </p><p>“I see why Huntsman are prone to alcoholism.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to stop showing favoritism towards Pierre, but then again he is the P of this incarnation of JNPR.....</p><p>I hope the Koal scene didn’t feel out of place or anything since it was tacked on at the last minute. Mizuname will be a major threat to JNPR and easily one of their strongest adversaries. </p><p>All in all this chapter was enjoyable for me to write and so will the next one: The Huntsman Initiation is about to commence so that my characters can finally come together as Team JNPR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Upcoming Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacek meets Nigil &amp; Pierre while Ryaine visits memory lane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song at the beginning is Inoue Jō - Closer. It has an English version that sounds pretty dope as well, but I’m an anime dweeb so I stuck with the Jap version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Mijika Ni Aru Mono,”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Tsune Ni Ki Wo Tsuketeinai To.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amari Ni Chikasugite:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miushinatte Shimaisou!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[Que The Instrumental]</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Anata Ga Saikin Taiken Shita:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shiawase Wa Ittai Nan Desuka.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Megumare Sugiteite:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omoidasenai Kamo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ima Koko Ni Iru Koto:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iki Wo Shiteiru Koto.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tade Sore Dake No Koto Ga:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiseki Da To Kizuku!”<br/><br/><br/>“Mijika Ni Aru Mono:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsune Ni Ki Wo Tsuketeinai To!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amari Ni Chikasugite:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miushinatte Shimaisou!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You Know The Closer You Get To Something:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Tougher It Is To See It!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I'll Never Take You For Granted!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LET’S GO!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>             &lt;Beacon Ballroom/11:00/????&gt;</p><p><br/>A middle aged teen is stirred from their peaceful slumber by a stray ray of sunlight. Pierre comes to a simple solution and rolls over so that he’s facing away from the ballroom’s large windows. He signs in content until a familiar voice disturbs him,</p><p>“Wake up Pierre. Today will start or end your Huntsman career,” Nigil yawns into a balled fist after speaking up.</p><p>“Imma’ lay here a lil’ longer shithead,” Pierre spoke while fighting a yawn of his own.</p><p>Nigil signs in annoyance when met with the slanderous nickname again, “Whatever, you do you man,” he shrugged before standing up and stepping off with his hygiene items in hand.</p><p>The purple-eyed boy laid there undisturbed for a few minutes until someone nudged him lightly, “Wake up sleepy head,” came Ruby’s enchanting voice. She was currently sitting on her knees at the boy’s back.</p><p>A smile shapes his lips before he flips onto his back to stare into her twin pools of sterling silver, “I’m up,” he announced. Pierre adopts a confused facial expression when the girl’s cheeks burn a bright shade of red. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” he asks, not knowing what else to make of Ruby’s odd reaction.</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widen, “N-No! Not at all!” she denies while waving her arms frantically.</p><p>“Is it my breath? I didn’t brush my teeth yet,” he muses the last bit to himself while placing a hand over his mouth and nose before exhaling to see if it smelled <em>that</em> bad.</p><p>Ruby looks away from him, “It’s y-your eyes....... they’re so different,” she plays the compliment safe for fear of sounding like a flirt.</p><p>
  <em>‘No one ever said anything about my eyes before? What is the appropriate response here?’</em>
</p><p>“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” he finally asks after an agonizing moment of silence for Ruby.</p><p>“I-It’s a good thing!” she answers rather hurriedly. She still didn’t know Pierre well and would hate for their friendship to end because of something stupid she said.</p><p>Pierre finally understood the intent behind her earlier statement, “<em>Ohhhh</em>, well since we’re giving each’other compliments: you’re eyes are beautiful too! I was actually lost in them the first time we met,” he admits while beaming up at her.</p><p>This caused Ruby’s blush to intensify three shades darker as her eyes widen, “T-Th-Thanks!” she smiles tentatively at the purple-eyed boy. </p><p>“Welp, It’s about that time,” he signs miserably before flinging himself onto the flats of his feet by simply using his hands. Ruby gawks at the riotous teen as he stretches the stiffness out of all four limbs individually.</p><p>The aspiring Huntress recovers from her stupor, “Yang is waiting for me. So I guess I’ll being seeing you after I get dressed?” she asks hopefully.</p><p>“Definitely,” Pierre groaned in affirmation without looking at her: too preoccupied stretching his hips at the moment. Ruby smiles cheerfully before parting ways with the riotous teen who was undeniably the most interesting character she’s met at Beacon so far.</p><p>“So what’d your boyfriend say?” the golden blonde doesn’t miss an opportunity to tease her sister.</p><p>“Shut Up! He’s <em>Not</em> My Boyfriend!” came Ruby’s aggressive retort; the girl’s face had expanded cartoonishly with rows of razor sharp teeth. It was glaringly obvious the relentless teasing from last night was still eating away at her. </p><p>Yang only smiles in amusement, “Settle down Rubaby, the girls and I know you don’t have a thing for him.”</p><p>Ruby calms down, “That still doesn’t make it any less embarrassing!” she mutters while casting a harmless glare at her sibling.</p><p>“Okay Okay! I’ll tell them to ease up a bit,” the golden blonde fights the laughter bubbling in her throat, “A BIT?! How About.... Indefinitely!” her litte sister exclaimed after briefly searching for the perfect word.</p><p>“Sure little sis,” she conceits before speaking on a different matter, “besides that, did you enjoy their company last night?” she asks. It was Yang’s decision after all to introduce her friends to Ruby, and she wanted to know if they made a good impression overall.</p><p>The faux redhead makes an exaggerated thinking face; idly tapping her chin with an index finger,</p><p>“Sable is nice and pretty smart. I’m glad I got to meet her. Indigo was a little annoying at first, but she’s also into videogames so that’s something cool we have in common. Lapis is likable because she’s so funny and always joking around. Rogue..... I actually haven’t talked to her that much, but I think she means well,” Ruby answers after recalling the lengthy conversation with her sister’s friends from Signal.</p><p>Yang chuckles lightly, “Sable is definitely the logical one in our group who mellows everything out since Rogue never bothers to talk any sense into us. Lapis is most definitely a riot who never holds anything back, and Indigo is a huge nerd much like you Rubaby,” she gave a brief synopsis of her long time friends.</p><p>Yang suddenly engulfs her little sister in an all too familiar bone crushing hug, “Also, I’m sorry for ditching you in the courtyard yesterday.”</p><p>“N-No it’s okay! I met a friend on my own like you wanted me to,” Ruby assures her older sibling while trying desperately to escape their python grip.</p><p>“I know, but it wasn’t a responsible thing for me to do. If something had happ-”</p><p>Ruby could sense Yang’s sometimes overbearing overprotective nature seeping in, “You don’t need to worry about me Yang. I can take care of myself, both you and dad should know that by now. Also, if I was still training at Signal then I’d have to watch over the house alone if dad was out on a mission anyway. Also Also: those guys last night were no match for Crescent Rose and I,” she laughs shortly after saying the last bit. The golden blonde had already begun loosening her grip as Ruby spoke so she could stare into those lustrous eyes of purified silver.</p><p>“Oh, my Rubaby is growing up so fast!” Yang says while theatrically weeping, earning her a smile and eye roll from Ruby, “Please stop that.”</p><p>                           &lt;Meanwhile&gt;</p><p>Nigil continues to gloss over his further whitening teeth with the thin bristles of his marmalade orange tooth brush. A somewhat familiar teenage boy with carmel colored skin enters the restroom, stealing Nigil’s attention. It was no other than the mysterious boy in blue from the auditorium yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>‘He had stopped Pierre from arguing with that Faunus yesterday.’</em>
</p><p>“How’s your morning so far?” he asks, attempting to make friendly conversation with the aspiring Huntsman.</p><p>“Could be better: Could be worse,” he answers curtly, sparing Nigil a glance as he unsheathes his cerulean blue toothbrush from its case.</p><p>
  <em>‘He must not be a morning person.’</em>
</p><p>Despite making this mental observation, Nigil continues to speak, “How are you feeling about the Hunters Initiation?”</p><p>“I know it’s nothing to be concerned about. Just remember teamwork and communication are essential in order to achieve success. If you don’t have a superiority complex this will be all too easy for you,” Jacek’s words had actually washed away any lingering traces of doubt in Nigil’s mind.</p><p>The restroom door is suddenly thrown open by Pierre: he strolls inside; fluently whistling a tune while twirling his violet purple toothbrush between two fingers.</p><p>“Look who finally decided to get their lazy self up,” Nigil verbally jabs at the younger teenager who initially only smirks in response, “Fuck off shithead. I’m not an early riser.”</p><p>“It’s twelve thirty,” Jacek deadpans before beginning to brush his teeth.</p><p>Pierre averts his eyes to the boy in blue with carmel colored skin, “Huh, you’re that guy from the auditorium. If you hadn’t said something I definitely woulda’ beat the ever stuffing fuck outta’ that extremist Faunus. I’ll now say something I never said before: thank you.”</p><p>The impersonal teen nods their head in acknowledgment before temporarily withdrawing the toothbrush, “That wasn’t necessary. I don’t know anyone who would want to see a Hunter with limitless potential be removed during an academy’s orientation.”</p><p>Pierre chuckles out of embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck, “Hehehe, I get a little out of control sometimes,” this reply earns him a snort from Nigil,</p><p>“A little?! I don’t think kicking someone in the face during orientation is you lacking a <em>little</em> bit of self control,” Nigil says pointedly.</p><p>“You’re still on that?” Pierre was visibly annoyed with the older teenager.</p><p>“I’m just speaking the Gods honest truth: If I was a wussy I could’ve reported you for that violent outburst and possibly ruin your entire career for harmful behavior.” </p><p>The purple-eyed boy scoffs at the claim with a dismissive wave of his hand, “Pft, no way that’s a thing,” he spoke for his own self assurance.</p><p>“It is very much a concept all Hunter Academy’s use to rid of anyone who may be an unsafe worker,” Jacek stated factually while internally recalling a few cases in Atlesia. </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“There was a group of Hunters at my junior academy who goaded a Faunus with racial remarks. All you need to know is it didn’t end well for one of the female assailants,” Jacek gave a brief summary that didn’t satiate Pierre’s growing curiosity.</p><p>“C’mon Guy! You can’t just leave me high and dry! Give me the ground reality and juicy details,” Pierre pleads with the carmel skinned teen.</p><p>“No. That would require me to relay confidential information,” his tone was distant and professional.</p><p>Pierre narrows his eyes, “Ugh! This guy is lame!” he dismisses Jacek as a whole before slabbing toothpaste on his brush and proceeding to freshen his breath.</p><p>Nigil gives the riotous teen a disapproving look before diverting his gaze to Jacek, “I completely understand what you mean. It isn’t any of our business anyway.”</p><p>Jacek only nods his head in acknowledgment, a short hum of appreciation leaving his lips, “Also, my name is Nigil by the way,” the towering teen takes this opportunity to introduce himself.</p><p>A necessary silence fell over the trio as they thoroughly clean every crevice in their mouth. The restroom door opens once again to alert Jacek, Nigil, and Pierre to a group of cackling newcomers. All three of them were curious: Nigil openly glances at them, Pierre uses his peripheral vision, and Jacek utilizes the mirror’s reflection to observe four males with a malevolent aura about them.</p><p>“That blonde wasn’t bad looking, eh Cardin?” a smirking male with a shaved head and pale green mohawk was the first to speak.</p><p>“Did you see her tits?!” said a second boy with medium length hair that was combed back and a natural dark blue color.</p><p>“Pretty impossible not to,” a dirty blonde with his hair combed to the left spoke in a bored tone. He was clearly the most mature person in this perceived group of unruly teenagers.</p><p>“Back off dick weasels. The busty bitch is mine,” this Cardin character told his associates forcefully. Jacek immediately labeled him the leading alpha amongst cowardly betas.</p><p>Nigil was more than a little bothered by their perverse conversation since he knew exactly who they were talking about. Although he himself found Yang to be undoubtedly attractive and immediately took notice of her..... tantalizing assets: it just wasn’t right to think about her like that, and certainly not speak so openly about her out loud to a bunch of other guys. Nigil supposed he felt so strongly about this particular subject because he has a mother and sister who he won’t stand for men and boys disrespecting in any way, shape, or form.</p><p>“Don’t talk about Yang like that,” his mouth parted to say before he could even think over his words. Pierre stops mid stroke, an inquiring expression shaping his facial features. He knew Nigil and Yang were well acquainted based off yesterday: the older teens were having a two-way conversation a majority of the time while Ruby and himself talked one on one. Still though, he didn’t expected Nigil to actually say something to the group of guys, but then again, if the roles were reversed and they were talking about Ruby..... Pierre didn’t even allow himself to envision how he would’ve handle the situation.</p><p>Cardin and his group turn their heads in Nigil’s direction, “Yang’s her name huh? Who are you: her boyfriend?” he questions the teenage boy who was eye level with him. </p><p>“No. I’m just her friend, and I still would have said something even if I didn’t know her at all,” Nigil narrows his globes of citrine.</p><p>The mohawk and boy with slicked back hair burst out laughing, “We got a white knight over here!” the two managed to say in unison. Nigil balls his fist, eyes widening a bit when he overheard Pierre stifling a chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry shithead, but that was actually a little funny,” he apologizes after meeting Nigil’s betrayed stare, “Ahem, Okay perverted creeps! I’ll be gracing the four of ya’ this fine morning with one of my ruthless beat downs,” he spoke casually while stepping forward; hands on hips as he rolls his neck with catlike grace.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Nigil asks with a panicky exterior while Jacek only raises an eyebrow. Cardin and his group didn’t appear to be taking Pierre seriously since their smug smirks remained intact.  </p><p>The purple-eyed boy casts a confused look over a shoulder, “What? I’m backing you up.”</p><p>“You don’t have to fight them!”</p><p>Pierre whips around to face Nigil, “Then what the fuck else am I suppose to do?! Slinging insults back and forth is bitch boy shit!” he said with an arm gesturing to Cardin. </p><p>Jacek refrains from smiling when the brunette’s face had tightened; visibly taking offense to the statement since it came from someone he truly believed stood no chance against him in a fight. The impersonal teen steps forth to address Cardin before things escalated,</p><p>“Don’t mind my acquaintances. They won’t cause any physical harm, so you can continue with your preparation for the Hunters Initiation.”</p><p>Cardin scoffs at the shorter teenager while invading their personal space, “Don’t tell me what to do loser. I’m a Winchester!” he was surprised to see Jacek hadn’t even blinked, but remained stone faced and unreadable. He would never admit it to anyone, but Cardin was actually unnerved for the first time in his life.</p><p>
  <em>‘Option A is a fail. I guess B is more appropriate for the situation.’</em>
</p><p>Jacek startles everyone when he finally broke the tense silence, “Cardin Winchester: first born of the Winchester Dust Conglomerate in Mistral. A name that’s often overlooked and overshadowed by their much more successful business partners in Atlesia. I never thought I’d ever come face to face with the walking embodiment of a disappointment.”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened: the other boys didn’t think anyone would dare speak to their leader so carelessly while Nigil and Pierre were simply surprised by Jacek’s icy demeanor. Cardin’s face was an amusing mix of shock and fear, “H-How do y-you know my-” </p><p>“I hail from a wealthy family in Atlesia. I’ve spoken with your father during a celebratory funding party you were purposely excluded from attending. I will refrain from saying too much, but just know he had no qualms when remarking how much of a failure his first born was, and still is,” Jacek chuckles cruelly and even gives Cardin a false smile.</p><p>The tall brunette felt his blood begin to boil dangerously hot, face hardening and hands balling into tight fist. He knew that he couldn’t deny any of Jacek’s claims now that everyone perceived them to be true based off his previous deer in the headlights reaction. In a desperate attempt to regain some semblance of pride; Cardin throws his fist at Jacek’s unprotected face.</p><p>Jacek simply sidesteps the soaring fist in one fluid motion that was too sudden for the eye to fully process. The shear casualness and speed of Jacek’s evasion had Pierre’s jaw touching the floor and Nigil growing concerned for Cardin’s well being.</p><p>“I’m Going To Kick Your Fucking Ass!” Cardin bellows before repeatedly attacking the carmel skinned teen with his heavy set of fist. Jacek disappoints Pierre when he never retaliates with an attack of his own despite having countless of opportunities to do so: instead, the mysterious boy in blue only evades every single attempt to harm him with an unconcerned exterior.</p><p>At least five minutes had passed since Cardin launched his fruitless attack. The atmosphere was silent, save for Cardin’s breathing as he continued to tire himself out. Pierre yawns from his seated position over the marble sink while Nigil and the others continue to watch with bleak interest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Holy Shit! Just fucking kill him already!’</em>
</p><p>The riotous teen thought unapologetically while tossing his head back with an audible groan and palm slapping his forehead. Finally, Cardin leans over with both hands over his knees as he pants uncontrollably; eyes now tired since all his anger had been evaporated into fatigue. Jacek merely stood next to the teenage boy who worked themselves into exertion, there was no readable emotion on his face that anyone could make out.</p><p>“Fighting you like this is pointless: get your mind right, pass the Hunters Initiation, better yourself socially, physically, and spiritually. After you reach these goals, maybe then you’ll actually stand a chance against me in battle,” Jacek’s tone was cold as ice and laced with contempt.</p><p>He steps away from Cardin and exits the restroom without another word, “<em>Well</em>, that was anticlimactic,” Pierre remarks before hopping off the sink and looking at a sympathetic Nigil,</p><p>“C’mon Shithead. I’m pretty sure Ruby and Yang have been waiting for us this entire time,” Pierre said while approaching the restroom’s exit and sending an expectant glance over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry he said those things. I didn’t mean for things to escalate like that,” Nigil apologized with sullen eyes. Although Cardin had spoken disrespectfully about Yang, he didn’t deserve to be humiliated for it. All Nigil would’ve done was simply call him out on his douchey behavior.</p><p>“Did you really just apologize to that fucknut for some shit you ya’self didn’t even do?” Pierre asks as they trek down the hallway over a silky carpet pattern.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he proves to be trouble in the future: he’s still a person with feelings and internal struggles. The last thing any of us should do is act negative towards him because he’s a flawed Human being.”</p><p>“You are the living embodiment of a fucking care bear,” Pierre was clearly not a fan of Nigil’s empathetic nature.</p><p>“Is that a good quality in your book?” Nigil asks, though he suspected he already knew the answer to his own question.</p><p>“Dumb question shithead.” <br/><br/></p><p>                     &lt;Valean/13:00/????&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>A pair of dark eyes were narrowed into slits. The globes made up of transparent and flexible tissue were staring out a large window with its curtains set aside. He had recently received some troubling news from his sons of a pressing matter.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>It was a simple question even a toddler could comprehend and formulate a response to, but his sons were uncharacteristically silent. Perhaps it was the guilt and fear for failing their father that prevented them from uttering a reply.</p><p>“He was more adept and well versed in combat than either of us would’ve thought,” Kenri starts, “and by the time we began backing him into a corner he caught us off guard with his Semblance,” Hidari finishes their mutual thoughts.</p><p>The poor excuse his offspring had to offer did not ease his mind in the slightest, “You two are lucky to be alive right now. I often hear from common street lickers how this boy’s modus operandi is unpredictable: which makes him more dangerous than any other force.”</p><p>“He would’ve surely bled to death,” this time it was Hidari who spoke first, quite angrily one might add, “but the filthy feds gave him medical treatment until the pros’ arrived. We would’ve killed them all.... but Hidari and I were too beat,” the Right Hand finished with hatred for no one other than himself.</p><p>The Head of Aphrodite puts their back to the window, now facing the twins whose eyes were downcast. It was obvious their failure to handle a mere street rat was weighing heavily on their conscience. He would take it easy on them since this was their first and only slip up,</p><p>“Clean yourselves up and recover from any lingering injuries. That is all I have for you to do for now,” the father spoke while stepping pass his tense offspring.</p><p>“F-Fa-Father?” Kenri and Hidari stammered in unison; their eyes wide as porcelain plates and faces housing a thick droplet of sweat.</p><p>“No physical punishment?” -Hidari-</p><p>“No verbal scolding?” -Kenri-</p><p>The twins asked simultaneously as their father takes a seat behind his desk, “There is no place for that my sons. You two have learned your lesson have you not?” </p><p>As expected, his twins were eager to agree, “Good, now leave me to myself. I have some business to take care of if the VPD are to stay off our trail.”</p><p>“Yes father,” Kenri and Hidari hastily exit the Head of Aphrodite’s office without another word, leaving the dark haired man to himself. He loggs onto his laptop to read a news headline,</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">:Shocking Reveal Of A Hidden Brothel In Valean:</span> </b>
</p><p>The static of a radio catches his attention, “Sir Atama, Commissioner Grendel is here.”</p><p>Atama presses a small button on his desk so that his voice would be projected, “Ah, I’ve been expecting him, send the old geezer up to my office,” he orders his underling who responds appropriately before logging off communications.</p><p>Only a few minutes had passed before a familiar knocking pattern sounded off on the outside of his office door,</p><p>“Enter.”</p><p>The wooden door opens up to reveal a grey-haired man in his mid sixties toting a cigar between his severely chapped lips. Hanson Grendel was one of Atama’s closer businesses partners who always pulled him from the rubble when he himself made a mistake, or in this case, his sons. </p><p>“The Aphrodite has certainly seen better days. Public exposure is the last thing I’d want if I were you,” Grendel lights his beloved cancer stick after settling down in one of two available seats. </p><p>Atama was visually unconcerned, “Fortunately for me, I have you.”</p><p>“A lucky bastard you are,” Grendel chuckles after taking a hit from his cigar, briefly removing the burning tobacco from his lips.</p><p>“What do you have on the boy?” Atama questions the commissioner expectantly, he didn’t have enough information on this troublesome street rat.</p><p>“Not much: his name is Pierre Phlox, he’s sixteen years of age, raised in the orphanage southeast from here, and is now a pain in your organization’s ass,” Grendel recounts unhelpful facts about the Aphrodite’s new adversary.</p><p>“That was useless,” Atama doesn’t bother hiding his disappointment.</p><p>“Eh, not my fault this kid knew how to evade the authorities up until recently,” the elderly commissioner said with a shrug.</p><p>“Did Hiru succeed in killing him?”</p><p>Grendel breathed out a cloud of smoke, lips forming a wry smile, “No.”</p><p>The Head of Aphrodite could no longer project a false act of tranquility, “I should’ve killed the brat when I had the chance!” he shouts after ramming a fist into his desk, splintering the wood there.</p><p>Grendel wasn’t shaken in the slightest, eyes widening in confusion at Atama’s implication, “Since when did you get the chance to snuff out this youngster’s life?”</p><p>Atama calms himself before resurfacing his memories of that particular night, “He was younger back then, maybe twelve or so. I suspected the Leorios were up to no good so I took up a high vantage point where I could view the meet point. That kid struck before I could pull the trigger, all of the Leorios died from their own or mistakenly by his hand.”</p><p>He pauses briefly, mentally recalling the swiftness and brutal melee combat Pierre showcased, “I could see it in his eyes through my scope: it bothered him to see all those men dead because of his brash interference, but he pretended as if it didn’t. It was at that moment I knew I could mold him into an Aphrodite apprentice if given the time. That is the only reason why he is still alive ‘til this day,” Atama finished his explanation.</p><p>“How did it all go wrong?” Grendel asks before taking a lengthy drag from his cigar, its tip blazing orange.</p><p>“He disappeared off the face of Vale. I initially assumed he had left the city, but consistent news reports kept coming in of supposedly innocent men that were beat within an inch of their life. A night ago was our first taste of what he can do: both my sons were defeated in the end, and Hiru couldn’t finish him off even after the boy’s Aura had been neutralized!”</p><p>The Head of Aphrodite would’ve been foaming out the mouth at this point if he were a mutt. Grendel chose his next words wisely, “Don’t worry so much Atama. I’m sure some fellows from the Black Dragon wouldn’t mind hunting someone of this boy’s caliber.”</p><p>“Although that is true, they will think I’m not capable of handling business on this side of Remnant. I need an alternative,” Atama looses himself deep in thought.</p><p>“The precinct guards are out of question now that the boy is attending a Huntsman Academy. I still can’t believe Ozpin has use for someone so unstable,” the commissioner mused the last bit to himself, but Atama heard him loud and clear.</p><p>“He isn’t all that untamable. Ozpin and I know his carnage can be directed for our own benefit,” Atama said matter factly with a hint of bitterness. The Headmaster of Beacon had beat him to his prize, his tool, his weapon of pinpoint decimation.</p><p>Now that the dagger has slipped from his hand, what was Ozpin to do with it?<br/><br/></p><p>       &lt;Beacon Academy/13:12/Ryaine Gervaas&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>He was not impressed with himself, that much was evident by the way his face scrunched up in disgust, “Even after all these years, I still suck at this,” Ryaine proceeds to pour out the homemade tea.</p><p>“AHH!”</p><p>A shrill scream from below raises one of his dark eyebrows, “Hot Hot Hot!” a brunette girl sporting elegant bunny ears spouts repeatedly while waving her arms frantically.</p><p>
  <em>‘Finally! Another Faunus!’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine fails to keep his smile under control, “Sorry about that! I didn’t know someone was sitting there,” he apologizes before deftly pushing off his seated position over a medium sized tree branch.</p><p>He immediately crouches low upon landing soundlessly; reaching for a dampened napkin in his cloak that would absorb any liquid staining her stark white blouse. The Faunus girl sitting flush against the scentric tree blushes when Ryaine brings the piece of cloth to her chest with nonchalance.</p><p>“My name is Ryaine,” he introduces himself with a small smile while continuing to innocently jab at the wet spot over her breast. He was either completely ignorant or too excited to deduce the sole reason for her mortified expression.</p><p>“V-Vel-Velvet,” her blush spreads down to her neck, only easing after Ryaine withdraws his hand, “I apologize again for ruining your uniform,” he was frowning with his eyes on the tea stain that..... made her blouse rather transparent. It was at that moment Ryaine realized how visible Velvet’s breast were and how exposed she was to him.</p><p>“It’s okay! It’ll wash out!” she says hastily while blocking his view with a book labeled as <em>Grimm Studies</em>. He diverts his eyes, the soft scales on his cheeks heating up substantially.</p><p>“I didn’t see anything!” Ryaine lied, he had been able to make out the color and pattern of her bra as well as the shape and size of her breast. The young Faunus could even see it clear as day despite his eyes being shut.</p><p>“I-I’m go-going to just leave you to yourself,” she was gone before Ryaine could utter another apology. He frowns as her form continues to shrink with each hasty step she took away from him. </p><p>
  <em>‘Ryaine, You’re an idiot! Now she thinks you’re a complete pervert like that foolish Human mistook you for!’</em>
</p><p>The Fang lieutenant bares his teeth and tightens his hands into threatening fist at the mere mental notion of that Human boy. Ryaine wanted to kill him, that was for sure, but since he couldn’t do that then a <em>friendly</em> spar would have to do for now. A foul stench flares in his nostrils; alluding him to the presence of the exact individual that was plaguing his subconscious. </p><p>Jacek had left the ballroom by himself despite a few girls beckoning him to join their group. He didn’t come to Beacon for excessive friendships: the only people he’d be giving the time of day is his fortunate team of inexperienced Hunters. Nigil seemed to be a good natured guy and Pierre was interesting to say the least, but there would be no point in forming a bond with them if it wasn’t essential.</p><p>His mixed colored eyes briefly flicker over to meet a familiar pair of chartreuse green. The hooded Faunus from last night wasn’t hiding their obvious disdain for his very existence. Jacek resists the urge to send a mocking smile Ryaine’s way, instead, he remains stoic and continues toward the cafeteria with his eyes forward.</p><p>The young Faunus signs through his nose before taking a seat where Velvet had previously sat. If not for Beacon’s appealing scenery and pleasant smells: Ryaine would’ve lost his temper long ago. He closes his eyes, breathing steady as his mind drifts to a fond memory when life on Remnant was much more bearable.</p><p>                     <b>|<span class="u">&gt;Five Years Ago&lt;</span>|</b></p><p>Ryaine was watching his feet as Adam, Blake, and himself trekked onward in a triangular formation towards an unknown location far-far away from the White Fang encampment. Following the destruction and endless amount of innocent lives loss, Sienna relocated Adam and what remained of his students to a more secure campsite. </p><p>The Humans would pay dearly for committing yet another crime against their people, that much was evident on the High Leader’s face. Sienna herself had arrived with some of her most elite fighters, unfortunately only after all the monsters in armor had been slain. She had been seething with anger and plagued with guilt for not reaching them sooner.</p><p>Anger and sadness was fresh in his mind, even though he’s never been particularly fond of all the other children. Ryaine didn’t even care for Blake despite the Gods always finding a way for them to cross paths and interact awkwardly on more than one occasion. However, following the aftermath of the attack made him appreciate every little thing about the orphan protester turned delicate weapon for her people’s usage. </p><p>Ryaine also felt an overwhelming responsibility to protect her now, not that she needed his protection in the first place. Blake was leagues ahead of him when it came to close combat and she could easily rival his extraordinary precision since Gambol Shroud wasn’t your typical hack and slash type of blade. It was safe to say she’s served him a thorough beating on the dojo floor more times than he can remember, at first it bothered him, but he let these feelings go after factoring in the fact she’s been under Adam’s tutelage for far longer.</p><p>The Fang trainee signs in an exaggerated manner, obviously annoyed that they were still walking with no sign of their mysterious destination. Adam and Blake paid him no heed as the cool winds of Anima rustle their hair and individual clothing. </p><p>
  <em>‘I hate how similar they are. How is she not bothered by now like I am? This isn’t anything urgent like a mission, but a meaningless task! Why halt our training for something like this?’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine thought angrily, Blake had been in the midst of teaching him blade wielding techniques, that is until Adam politely interrupted the adolescent mentoring. The reptilian had been psyched to finally undergo his first mission, but the picnic basket Adam held was a clear objection to his hopeful presumption. </p><p>“Where are we going and how long do we have?” he finally asked after two hours of endless travel on foot.</p><p>“Have some patience Ryaine,” Adam didn’t even glance down at the Faunus boy to his left.</p><p>“But I’ve had it for the last however many miles! Is that not enough?!”</p><p>“Patience is a virtue, Ryaine. I know it would serve <em>Remnant’s Number One Archer</em> well,” Blake chides, adopting a teasing tone when referencing his self proclaimed title.</p><p>He glares halfheartedly at her, “Shut up Scardey-Cat!”</p><p>She matches his expression with a glare of her own, “Scaley-Face!” </p><p>“I thought you two would’ve rose above childish insults by now,” Adam’s speech was accompanied by a weary sign.</p><p>In truth, Blake and Ryaine were very much past insulting one another which was at their peak when competing for Adam’s attention. She had begun to suspect overtime that Ryaine was trying to steal her mentor away: this is what gave birth to their short lived rivalry. Nowadays their verbal attacks were empty; admiration and devotion hidden behind a thick curtain of malice and contempt.</p><p>“<em>Hmph</em>!” both toddlers then turn away from one another simultaneously crossing their arms, cheeks resembling a rosy pink color.</p><p>“We are here,” Adam announced, drawing amber and chartreuse orbs to the clearing ahead. Only a single weeping tree rooted itself at the very top of nature’s natural incline. The scenery was oddly peaceful: the sun peeking out from colossal clouds, the wind pleasantly more present than ever before, the sounds of benign wildlife singing their song of serenity, the sudden smells calming every fiber of Ryaine’s being.</p><p>“Who is that?” Blake questions her mentor skeptically. Ryaine hadn’t even noticed the female standing on top of the hill with her back to them. He had been too absorbed in the wonderfully abrupt change of scenery to detect any potential threat.</p><p>“<em>She</em>, is someone dear to me darling.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Someone dear to Adam that’s not Blake? Why am I surprised by this?’</em>
</p><p>“Who is she?” Ryaine asks while craning his neck in Adam’s direction.</p><p>“Ivyna Noirell: My oldest friend and most trusted ally,” his eyes never withdrew from the feminine figure with a sturdy set of wings that nearly obscure her entire backside. Blake and Ryaine furrowed their eyebrows after catching their mentor’s strange tone when introducing the woman.</p><p>As they ascend the hill, she turns to face them; her smile brightening when she meets Ryaine’s eyes. He didn’t know why a stranger would be so happy to see him of all Faunus, but he shrugs it off. </p><p>Ivyna lifts her gaze from Ryaine, “Took you long enough,” her almond colored eyes were on Adam again.</p><p>“We all don’t have the luxury of taking flight, <em>and</em> a complimentary Semblance.”</p><p>“Although that is true: I know you can move faster than <em>that</em>, Adam. It isn’t wise to keep a female like me waiting,” if Ryaine wasn’t mistaken, her voice had a threatening undertone to it.</p><p>Blake had Gambol Shroud drawn and pointed promisingly at Ivyna within half a second, “You dare imply to have ill intentions with my master!”</p><p>Adam couldn’t help but smile, “Easy darling, Ivyna is fond of making empty threats: she is much like you in regards to Ryaine,” he explains while patting the girl’s head who begrudgingly lowers her blade.</p><p>“Don’t use me as an example,” Ryaine’s voice was barely audible, suddenly feeling very much embarrassed.</p><p>“As I’m sure you’ve already figured out, these are my two protégés. Blake Belladonna, and Ryaine Gervaas,” Adam introduces the toddlers he’s personally taught self defense, and most recently how to kill if necessary.</p><p>“Ma’am.” -Blake-</p><p>“Good afternoon.” -Ryaine-</p><p>Ryaine was the only one who bothered to give a slight bow out of unconditional respect for Ivyna. His father made it clear that he should always respect all elders, no matter if they’re blood related or not. Blake on the other hand; maintains an apathetic exterior while gracefully sheathing Gambol Shroud.</p><p>Ivyna leans over to have a closer look at Adam’s trainees, “Children, my name is Ivyna Noirell! And it’s nice to finally meet the both of you after hearing so much about you two in Adam’s letters.”</p><p>Blake and Ryaine share a mutual look of confusion before craning their necks, “Why are we here?” they ask Adam in perfect synchronization.</p><p>Adam takes a knee, singling out Ryaine to Blake’s displeasure, “Youngling, she is soon to be your new mentor.”</p><p>“WHAT?! A new mentor? Why would I need a new mentor when you’re the best there is?! If not for your teachings, I wouldn’t be half the warrior most academy graduates wish they were!” his eyes were narrowed and his nails threaten to draw blood from his palms.</p><p>As someone who’s spent the past three years under Adam’s tutelage, there was no alternate dimension where Ryaine would’ve taken this news lightly. The young Faunus didn’t open up easily: it took nearly two years for him to share his past and lingering fears with Adam, and personal interests were an unknown only until recently. The near loss of an entire new family had been a wake up call for Ryaine to embrace those around him before an inevitable tragedy stripped them from his life.</p><p>“Don’t you worry youngling. The transfer won’t be happening anytime soon. I just thought you two should become familiar with one another ahead of time,” Adam explains before affectionately patting Ryaine’s head, successfully ridding of his anger and anxiety.</p><p>“That’s why we’re having a picnic?” Blake concludes, visibly vexed since this was something that only concerned Ryaine and she had been dragged along. </p><p>Adam flashes Blake a small smile, “Precisely darling.” </p><p>Everyone looks to Ivyna after overhearing her neglected stomach, “Don’t give me that look! I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour! This food better be top notch Adam-” </p><p>“Or what, Ivy?” he questions her while rising to his full height, leaving the picnic basket at Ryaine’s feet.</p><p>“I’ll send you soaring through Remnant’s skies,” she promises sweetly.</p><p>“No you won’t. Not today, not now,” he challenges her all knowingly on approach, “And how do you know that, Adam?” Ivyna shies away from his gaze after feeling her cheeks heat up exponentially.</p><p>“You miss me too much. It’s too soon for you to play the violent wench act you’re so fond of,” he answers smugly before snaking an arm around Ivyna’s waist to pull her in close. She doesn’t fight him, but sets aside her sudden sheepish behavior and leans towards his inviting lips.</p><p>“Wha-what are th-they doing?” Blake sputtered out with her eyes wide as porcelain plates, beautiful flares of bright amber nonexistent for the time being. Ryaine couldn’t help but laugh at her shocked expression, it was no secret to him that Blake harbored a helpless crush for her mentor.</p><p>“Doing what adults do: kissing,” Ryaine croons with a teasing smile on his lips. He hoped this would slap Blake out of her stupid obsession, and open her eyes to a more... suitable partner.</p><p>Ivyna rears away from Adam, chuckling slightly, “That almost made it worth the wait,” she remarks. Adam gives her one of those rare smirks, before turning to face what remained of his students: Blake resisting the urge to attack, and Ryaine clutching his stomach with a troubled look on his face.</p><p>“Can we eat now? I’m really hungry all of the sudden,” he didn’t want to be rude and just open up the basket without asking. Ryaine was taught a long list of manners from both parents before they were taken from him.</p><p>Initially, all Adam did was chuckle, “Of course. It would seem you and Ivy already share a common interest.”</p><p>                        <b>|<span class="u">&gt;Present Day&lt;</span>|</b></p><p>Ryaine unhoods his eyes, grinning like a massive idiot. He didn’t remember every little thing that transpired that day, but it still remains one of his happier moments in life he would never forget. He met Ivyna for the very first time, seen a different side of Adam, and Blake began to act differently towards him since they wouldn’t always be side by side like they originally thought. </p><p>
  <em>‘Yet here in the damned present: Adam is being coerced by some woman, Ivyna and I are separated, and Blake..... I... I’m obligated to kill her for abandoning everyone and everything.’</em>
</p><p>“I just wish I knew why she did it,” he muses solemnly. Ryaine shouldn’t care what a traitorous piece of filth’s reasoning was, but this wasn’t just anybody. This was Blake Belladonna! A person he’s known for almost as long as he’s known his parents: they competed, they teased, they argued, they fought together, they fought <em>for</em> each other.</p><p>Ryaine growls in agitation; trying to ignore any fond memories he shared exclusively with her, “Ryaine: Stop Being So Pathetic.”</p><p>It was a direct order to no one but himself. He needed to follow through with the promise he already made to Adam, even if Ivyna would undoubtedly side against his decision to eliminate Blake. </p><p>
  <em>‘I need to kill something now! The Hunters Initiation needs to start already before I lose my mind!’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine finally stands on the flats of his feet; heading for the locker room he scouted out yesterday so he could retrieve Peregrine. Maybe some target practice on helpless trees would help ease his mind, he certainly couldn’t go on a killing spree to quell his rage. <br/><br/></p><p>       &lt;Beacon’s Cafeteria/14:00/Nigil &amp; Pierre&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>A diverse group of eight seat themselves at one of fifty lengthy tables that stretch halfway across the enormous cafeteria. Indigo, Lapis, Nigil, Pierre, Ruby, Sable, and Yang were chatting cheerfully amongst themselves. Ruby tried not to subconsciously lean too much into Pierre for conversation since she feared being teased again.</p><p>Yang, on the other hand, was talking freely with Nigil. She had been retelling the story of a girl’s night out that ended in them turning in some street punks to the proper authorities. Sable only speaks up when Yang overlooked an important detail while Rogue corrected any exaggerated reimagining of what actually happened.</p><p>“Wow, you guys busted an entire gang operation. That’s not only cool, but heroic as hell! A thousand times more interesting than what I do on the regular,” Nigil finally spoke once the tale reached its end. He did uplift a rundown village from ruins, but it was neither here or there to bring that up.</p><p>“Yang is an instigator,” Rogue stated flatly to Sable’s amusement, the platinum-haired girl laughing for good measure. </p><p>Pierre didn’t dare undermine <em>The Girls Night Out</em> story with his very recent encounter with the Aphrodite. The conflict hadn’t been resolved which made it unsafe to brag to others about unless he wanted their future involvement.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hidari and Kenri are on life support if I’m lucky: I was too fucked up to make my Semblance’s effect lethal. Hiru will probably be back on the streets of Vale by the time I return to take out his boss. People like him never stay locked up for long.’</em>
</p><p>“-what about you, Pierre?” Indigo asks for the purple-eyed boy’s opinion. Ruby and herself had been discussing a new installment to the X-Pro’s exclusive gaming series, and wanted to know if he himself was familiar with it. Unbeknownst to them, Pierre had only caught the tail end of the conversation, so was mildly confused.</p><p>“Say that again, cuz’ my mind was someplace far-far away.”</p><p>Ruby frowns at her friend, “Are you worried about the Hunters Initiation?” </p><p>Pierre erupts in genuine laughter, “No Ruby. You see, I’m a natural born fighter! No conflict with anyone scares me! After all; it’s what I live for,” he finishes with a wink that had the girl blushing faintly.</p><p>“You said <em>anyone</em>, not <em>anything</em>,”Lapis says pointedly which raises one of his dark eyebrows, “Uh, what’s your conclusion blueberry?” </p><p>“You do know we’re fighting the Creatures of Grimm right?”</p><p>Pierre felt his entire world shatter, “Cr-Crea-Creatures of G-Grimm?” he repeated fearfully, his unique swirls of purple loosing their color by the second. Indigo fights her laughter, Ruby eyes him sympathetically while patting his back supportively, and Lapis was beyond shocked that a Beacon applicant actually feared the Grimm. </p><p>“Did you seriously sign up for a Huntsman Academy and not know you’d be fighting the man-eating creatures that plague every continent of Remnant?” Rogue asks after her end of the table latched onto their conversation.</p><p>
  <em>‘I did not think my decision all the way through back in Vale! Can anyone blame me for that?! I only wanted to get away from that shithole and their daily sludge fest!’</em>
</p><p>“No! I knew I’d face them eventually.... It’s just, isn’t it too earlier for us fresh fish from junior academies?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. No one knew he never attended a Huntsman Academy, and he’d like to keep it that way since he was now making an ass of himself.</p><p>“Not at all, but my opinion is iffy.... I did fight a pack of Beowolves no problem this past winter,” Ruby revealed, causing Pierre to feel ten times more pathetic than he had been a minute ago.</p><p>“I pummeled a Beringel last summer.” -Yang-</p><p>“Killed a dozen Creeps. It was nothing really.” -Sable-</p><p>“A Boarbatusk when I was twelve!” -Indigo-</p><p>“I shredded a Nevermore with my claws.” -Rogue-</p><p>“King Taijitu shock therapy!” -Lapis-</p><p>“It was only a horde of Ravagers. Nothing to brag about.” -Nigil-</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I seriously the only one who’s never seen a Grimm?! I blame Vale for being so fucking secure! I wish I grew up in a small village or something.’</em>
</p><p>“What junior’s academy did you go to?” it was Sable who asked the question, and he found himself infuriated with the girl.</p><p>Pierre fails to hide any signs of annoyance on his face, “I was homeschooled by my parents,” he lied without missing a beat. The look on Nigil’s face was a reminder what he had revealed about himself last night. Luckily for him, the shithead kept their mouth shut.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be satisfied with Pierre’s answer, “Were you also raised in the Kingdom of Vale?”</p><p>The purple-eyed boy knew where she was going with this, so didn’t think twice before agreeing, “Yea.”</p><p>“That explains everything then. Although I was homeschooled for two years before being enrolled at Signal, I live outside the Kingdom’s where Grimm are more prominent,” Sable spoke while idly twirling a shiny utensil between two fingers.</p><p>“And thank the Gods you did! If her father was still in her life, we would’ve never met <em>our</em> Silver Swan,” Indigo said before resting her head on the platinum-haired girl’s left shoulder as Yang does the same on the opposite side, agreeing adamantly.</p><p>“You girls always make my heart skip several beats a day,” Sable remarks dryly, humoring Nigil and Rogue who either chuckle or simply smile.</p><p>“You girls should know better to leave me out of a group hug!” Lapis said before vaulting over the table to embrace all three of them from behind; resting her chin on Sable’s head.</p><p>“I’m not involved,” Rogue stated factually, not feeling dejected in the slightest.</p><p>“Are you three going to release me anytime soon. I still have a lot of food left on my tray,” it was impossible for Sable to treat herself with deliciousness like this.</p><p>“Not until Rogue gets her unfeeling ass over here!” Lapis says harmoniously.</p><p>Rogue narrows her lovely pair of fuchia, “I’m no-”</p><p>“<em>Please Rogue</em>, do it for me. They’ll hold me captive forever if you don’t. You know they will,” Sable pleads desperately for her one and only hope to save her.</p><p>Pierre could only shake his head, a little bewildered by the older girls behavior, but also relieved that the focus had shifted away from him,</p><p>“Are they always like this?” he asks after turning to Ruby who could only shrug before eventually replying, “You know just as much as I do. I met them last night.”</p><p>The brown skinned girl finally signs in defeat, but before she could get up and submit to her friends, every intercom inside the cafeteria crackled to life,</p><p>“Good afternoon young Huntsmen and Huntresses! Professor Port here to greet you this gracious day! I only have one announcement to make for all of Beacon’s fresh batch of newcomers: retrieve your weapons from the locker room and report cliffside behind Beacon grounds. Good luck young Hunters! I’ll have you know every professor would be ecstatic to have you all pass and attend our prestigious academy!”</p><p>Pierre grimaced at his overflown tray of food, “Welp, this’ll be a waste.”</p><p>Nigil spots Jacek exiting the cafeteria with a group of talkative randoms, “You heard him Pierre! Today is the day we become one step closer to being full fledged Huntsmen!” he clasped a hand over the younger teen’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m jumping with joy shithead,” he says sarcastically while rising from his seat alongside everyone else. Yang spots Pierre eating a plum on their way outside; she couldn’t pass up on such an opportunity,</p><p>“Pierre.”</p><p>“Yang?” he echoes in the midst of chewing on his salvaged treat.</p><p>“If we end up on the same team, don’t be a <em>Plummer</em>,” Yang couldn’t contain her howling laughter for long. Ruby groaned as if she were physically being harmed while everyone else joined Yang, excluding Pierre of course.</p><p>“Ugh, and there goes my appetite,” he muses before flicking his wrist to effortlessly rid of the fruit in a nearby trash bin with deftness.<br/><br/></p><p>       &lt;Beacon Locker Room/14:37/Jacek Bjorn&gt;</p><p><br/>The third born was stalking towards his assigned locker that held Inquisitor, “We’re so passing this year’s Hunters Initiation!” an excited teen shouts in determination. Jacek felt it was safe to assume this boy wasn’t so fortunate last year,</p><p>
  <em>‘I would hope one would learn from his past discretion. As I’ve already told Nigil: this initiation depends on how well you work with others.’</em>
</p><p>Jacek didn’t take notice of the person in their locker next to his own until they shut it rather forcefully, “Ugh! You again?” it was no other than Weiss Schnee. The third born was also surprised to find himself in contact with her so soon after failing to make her acquaintance.</p><p>
  <em>‘Flattering formalities hadn’t helped at all. It couldn’t hurt to test option B.’</em>
</p><p>“I am me, and our paths have crossed again.”</p><p>“Are you stalking me?” Weiss demanded to know, glaring at the impersonal teen who hadn’t even turned to face her.</p><p>“If this is what you consider to be stalking. I have no words to express how active your imagination is,” Jacek addresses her claim calmly, eyes on his locker as he inputs the combination.</p><p>Weiss appeared to be taken aback by Jacek’s comeback, not expecting the supposed gentleman type to respond so callously, “Hmph! What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“It’s none of your concern. I suggest you focus on the Hunters Initiation,” Jacek removes Inquisitor from his locker with care, attaching the large falchion sword to the magnetic device embedded in the cloth on his back.</p><p>The heiress scoffs at him while crossing her arms, “As if I’d ever shed a tear at your anguish. And <em>you</em> have no right to tell <em>me</em> what to do!”</p><p>“I don’t, natheless: I will continue to do so on your behalf. I wish you nothing but the best of luck during the Hunters Initiation,” Jacek only gave her a sidelong glance before shutting his locker and stepping off.</p><p>
  <em>‘Play the role of a considerate asshole. Hm...  strangely enough this sort of behavior doesn’t feel like an act at all?’</em>
</p><p>A sudden hand gripped his wrist to keep him still. Jacek could’ve did a number of things, ranging from nimbly dislocating her arm to simply shrugging her off. However, there would be no point in that: <em>this</em> is exactly how he wanted things to play out.</p><p>“That isn’t any way to address the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!” her tone seething with anger. In Jacek’s opinion: animosity was preferable over indifference since it would serve him well in the future when dealing with Weiss.</p><p>“What do you suppose I do?” he looks her in the eyes for the first time today, his mix of sapphire and seafoam unexpressive.</p><p>Weiss slanted her artic blue eyes and subconsciously tightened her hold on him, “Apologize! Maybe then I’ll consider forgiving you for your priggish behavior.”</p><p>The third born only raises a dark eyebrow, “NOW!” she demands from him. Weiss was so angry with the teenage boy who easily towered over her smaller stature. She deserved to be treated with the utmost of respect by any and everyone! Even if they are also of noble lineage.</p><p>Jacek picks up the sound of several pairs of feet nearing them, “Don’t worry about it Pierre. That guy from earlier told me if we communicate and work together then we’ll pass for sure.”  </p><p>“I’m not worried, scared, or regretting anything!” Pierre was clearly irritated, his group of acquaintances must’ve been pestering him about an embarrassing subject.</p><p>The group of eight round the corner, “Then why do you keep asking us questions about the Hunters Initiation?” a brown skinned girl had posed the question.</p><p>“I’m just gathering info before I’m dropped in the shit!” Pierre tries to argue against their claims, “Because you’re scared you’ll encounter Grimm on your own.”</p><p>“No, I’m, Not!” he denied, narrowing his eyes at the girl with cobalt blue hair dye. Weiss only released Jacek’s arm when Nigil began to stare with a question written on his face,</p><p>“Hey uh....” the tan skinned teen had trailed off after realizing he never got Jacek’s name, “who’s your friend?”</p><p>The Schnee heiress adopts a look of raw abhorrence, “<em>His</em> friend? As if I’d ever acquaint myself with this second rate nobleman! After pondering on it: I have never ever even heard of the surname <em>Bjorn</em>.”</p><p>“Then you’re hopelessly out of touch snow angel. And I’ll generously grant you the knowledge that my family name means not a thing to me. I would rather bath in the pools of darkness than endorse it! I only endure it to be a living example that your upbringing doesn’t dictate how you live your life,” the look on her face was priceless, but Jacek was too vexed to revel in it.</p><p>“Whoa, tensions are stretched taut in here,” Yang observed, earning herself an elbow from Sable for failing to be subtle.</p><p>“I thought he looked familiar,” the platinum-haired girl spoke up, eyeing Jacek with newfound interest. He knew exactly what thoughts were surfacing in her subconscious.</p><p>
  <em>‘So she knows what my family specializes in?’</em>
</p><p>Everyone appeared to be confused by Sable’s ambiguous implication, “The Bjorns are a wealthy Atlesian family, and Jacek is the third born,” she explained promptly.</p><p>“A Bjorn?” Ruby tests the name on her lips, butchering it beyond recognition; this earned her a chuckle from Pierre.</p><p>“Why is uptighty asshole family even relevant?” Lapis asks while crossing her arms. She was clearly not a fan of noble families from Atlesia.</p><p>“I only know of the Bjorns because they’re responsible for manufacturing weapons and equipment for the Atlesian Military,” Sable educated her group of friends.</p><p>Weiss separates herself from the group, eyes lingering on Jacek for a few moments before she turns her head. He resists the urge to smirk, knowing that this interaction has changed something between them. Now all that was left is for him to steadily creep into family affairs territory with the heiress.</p><p>“If she wasn’t your friend, then who was she?” Nigil asked curiously.</p><p>“An acquaintance is more of an appropriate term,” Jacek corrected the taller teenager.</p><p>“Even that’s overselling it lady killer,” Yang remarks to Lapis’ amusement.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Jacek agreed in a dull manner, his eyes hooded momentarily.</p><p>The lilac-eyed teen looks to Pierre and Nigil, “You guys know him?”</p><p>“Not really. His highlight of the day was bitching some perverted creep when you guys were waiting for us earlier,” Pierre answered with a shrug.</p><p>“That’s hardly anything to boast about. He wasn’t even a worthwhile opponent for someone like yourself,” Jacek retorts, ultimately offending Pierre.</p><p>“What The Fuck’s That Suppose To Mean?!” he questions the impersonal teen while stepping towards them. Nigil positions himself behind the purple-eyed boy since he knew mere words wouldn’t stop Pierre from attacking Jacek.</p><p>“I have deduced with my limited time being in your presence that you’re brash, immature, and as dimwitted as they come,” the third born had listed in that monotonous tone of his.</p><p>Pierre leapt at Jacek with the intent to pummel him through hard tile. Fortunately for the entire locker room; Nigil skillfully swept the riotous teen out of midair and into a full nelson headlock. All the girls were startled, unless their name was Lapis or Yang: the two were just laughing their asses off over Pierre’s failed attack.</p><p>“Shithead?! Why are you holding me back!” Pierre got out through grit teeth while desperately trying to escape Nigil’s unbreakable hold.</p><p>“I thought we talked about you attacking other people earlier!” the towering teen scolds the purple-eyed boy as if he were a younger sibling.</p><p>Jacek releases a pitying sign before pivoting two-seventy degrees and stepping off in the opposite direction of the group,</p><p>
  <em>‘Poor Predictable Pierre. If by some miracle he’s assigned to my squad, I’ll be sure to educate him on the meaning and significance of discipline. A Hunter with a short temper can be a danger to themselves, but most importantly their teammates.’</em>
</p><p>             &lt;POV Switch Over: Nigil Osias&gt;</p><p>
  <em>‘Pierre is pretty strong for his size! If I let up just a fraction: he will break free. I could apply more pressure, but that’d for sure make him pass out.’</em>
</p><p>The purple-eyed psycho was still struggling uselessly against Nigil in his blind rage. He <em>really</em> wanted to deliver an ass kicking to Jacek. Eventually, Pierre gave up and begrudgingly submitted to the towering teen who hesitantly released him. Nigil was more than a little worried his acquaintance would attack him: the last thing he wanted was physical conflict with Pierre when he couldn’t catch the younger boy off guard.</p><p>
  <em>‘He obviously knows how to fight; better than me no doubt.’</em>
</p><p>“I have issues,” Pierre mused while rolling his aching neck, moving on to tend to his upset shoulders as well. No one pushed the subject. Ruby had no clue what to say, but that didn’t stop her from uttering a single syllable in minute understanding,</p><p>“Oh.....”</p><p>“Hey, where’s Rogue?” Indigo suddenly asks everyone while looking to her left and right for the brown skinned girl. Lapis and Yang share a mutual look of confusion; both of them completely unaware of their friend’s absence until then.</p><p>“Doing something we all should: getting our weapons for the initiation,” Sable stated, everybody agreed simultaneously with a response of their own before splitting up to find their assigned storage lockers.</p><p>Nigil rereads the email he received yesterday afternoon to confirm he memorized the correct number. The teenage boy pockets his Scroll before punching in a few keys so he could reunite with Heracles. It felt like centuries had passed since he’d given up his inherited weapon at the airport for in processing. He shuts his locker before heading towards the sound of familiar voices; Heracles balanced over his right shoulder.</p><p>“Pierre, what’s your weapon?”</p><p>“I.... don’t have one....” he answers sheepishly, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding Ruby’s gaze. Nigil stops at Yang’s side; the golden blonde was watching Ruby and Pierre with a small smile, “What’s going on?”</p><p>She turns her body and looks up at him, “Your psycho friend doesn’t own a weapon.”</p><p>
  <em>‘No weapon? That’s.... weird. Every Hunter in existence needs a weapon if they are to even stand a chance against Grimm.’</em>
</p><p>“You didn’t inherit a weapon from your guardian?” Sable asks; examining one of her twin tantos that extend twelve inches from the circular hand guard. The short but lethal blades glimmer in the sunlight slipping through a nearby window.</p><p>“No,” his face was flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>Nigil lifts his distinct eyebrow, “Really, that’s kind of weird? A close friend of mine gave me Heracles when I didn’t even want to be a Huntsman at the time.”</p><p>“How will you defend yourself against Grimm?” Rogue questioned Pierre; the neon pink tips of her nekode igniting temporarily before dimming out. Since Pierre couldn’t conjure up a verbal response: he only raised both arms with his fist balled; an eyebrow arching upwards.</p><p>Yang chuckles lightly, “Cute, but even my knuckle sandwiches aren’t capable of putting a Grimm on their ass. That’s where Ember Celica comes in clutch: it makes my punches <em>explosive</em>,” she revealed while activating her unique gauntlets, peaking Nigil’s interest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yang’s a close range fighter? Well, that’s not really surprising considering what type of person I think she is.’</em>
</p><p>“It’s my Semblance that backs me up in a fight in case I ever lose my weapons,” Lapis stated; patting one of two escrimas that were strapped to her thighs while her free hand pulses briefly with striking blue electricity.</p><p>“So for his sake: he better be packing a hefty Semblance?” Indigo spoke in an inquiring tone; an assault rifle in her lap with a huge blade traveling underneath its entirety until it reached the weapon’s trigger mechanism.</p><p>“If you have no weapon, then what’s that on your back?” Nigil was the first to ask.</p><p>“Jinsoku’s just a skateboard. I can’t fight with it.... well I can, but I don’t want to risk damaging it. I put <em>waaay</em> too much Lien into perfecting this piece of art,” Pierre explains after shooting a fond glance over one shoulder.</p><p>“So you’re not taking Jinsoko to the field?”</p><p>“It’s <em>Jinsoku</em>! And Nah, I’m actually gonna’ need ta’ barrow one of your lockers. I wasn’t assigned one since I enrolled with no weapon,” he went on to say while delicately unclipping his one-sling backpack to maneuver in front of himself.</p><p>“You can use mine!” Ruby blurted out just as Lapis began to move her mouth to form words. Indigo smirks wickedly, but chooses not to say anything after recalling her earlier conversation with Yang.</p><p>The locker room’s intercoms crackle to life, “Would all first year students please report to Beacon’s cliff for initiation. I say again, all first year students report to Beacon’s cliff,” it was the familiar octave of Glynda Goodwitch that contrasted greatly with Professor Port’s.</p><p>“Finally! I could hardly sleep last night knowing what was upcoming!” Indigo said; springing from her seated position over one of many benches.</p><p>“Who you tellin’ sis? Let’s Go!” Lapis agreed before taking off into a sprint for the locker room’s exit with a giddy Indigo in tow.</p><p>“I guess we’ll be seeing you guys cliff side,” Sable then steps off with Rogue as her only company for the time being.</p><p>Yang regards her sibling with a serious stare, “Alright Rubes, you better not miss it.”</p><p>Nigil smirks, deciding to use this as an opportunity to tease his male acquaintance, “You too psycho. I’d hate to see you of all people chicken out.”</p><p>The purple-eyed boy audibly sucks his teeth and grumbles something indistinct, Ruby speaks up on both their behalf, “Don’t worry Nigil and Yang, we wouldn’t miss this event for the world!”</p><p>Yang hums in content before averting her pair of soft lilac so that they rest on Nigil, “Mister Feldspar, shall we?”</p><p>It was at that moment he realizes just how gorgeous Yang truly is: the girl’s eyes were a breathtaking contrast with her golden blonde hair that glimmers continuously in the sun’s stray rays of light. She was equivalent to watching the sunrise in Feldspar after those long stressful hours of working nonstop.</p><p>
  <em>‘No, Yang is far above that. Not even nature can compete with her beauty.’</em>
</p><p>“After you sunshine,” he finally spoke; gesturing to the exit with an arm. He takes notice of the look on her face, but thankfully the golden blonde moves without a word, only speaking up when Ruby and Pierre were out of earshot, “Nicknames already huh?”</p><p>The tan skinned teen could hear the teasing grin on her lips, and that scared the shit out of him for some reason, “Uh, is it okay if I say you started it?” Nigil asks carefully, not at all sure if she was just joking around.</p><p>“<em>Of course</em>,” Yang practically purred, causing his face to heat up exponentially overtime. He didn’t know what to reply with, so settled for nervous laughter and made an effort to avoid her gaze. It wasn’t the best course of action, but it was certainly all he had at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am so hopeless. I really wish I had some past experience with women..... oh well.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                               &lt;^&gt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Instrumental Intensifies</span>]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Dangan Kometa Shouchuu Wo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boku Wa Kata Te Ni Motte Iru,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Furueta Kimi No Iru Basho E<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ashi Wo Hayame Mukatte Iru!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>“Chiku-Taku Hari Wa Chiku-Taku To...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aseru Kokoro Wo Sekashita Dake!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Chiku-Taku Hari Wa Chiku-Taku To...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tomaru Kehai Mo Naku Susunde Iku!”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Fleeting Instrumental Filler</span>]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Dare No Honou Mo Nai Heya De,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiekitta Te Wo Nobashiteru,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Usaida Boku No Iru Basho Wa,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dare Ni Mo Wakaranai!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>“Chiku-Taku Hari Wa Chiku-Taku To...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Owari To Hajimari No Sakaime!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Chiku-Taku Hari Wa Chiku-Taku To...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Subete Kasanatta.....”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hekoushite Boku Wa Matteita:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Waraeru Hodo No Kanashimi Wo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hekoushite Boku Wa Matteita:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wariesuru Hodo No Koufuku Mo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Dare No Honou Mo Nai Heya De,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiekitta Te Wo Nobashiteru,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Usaida Boku No Iru Basho Wa!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dare Ni Mo Wakaranai!”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Badass Instrumental</span>]</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Chiku-Taku Hari Wa Chiku-Taku To..............”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song at the end is Sleep Walkers - Goya Wa Machiawase. I don’t know the English lyrics at all: I just know the jap version sounds catchy asf.</p><p>What one can take note of this chapter: Jacek isn’t the nicest person despite his righteous goals, Pierre pisses his pants at the mere mention of Grimm, Ryaine is going through a midlife crisis, and Nigil is Nigil:p</p><p>In case anyone’s still confused: Sable, Indigo, Lapis, and Rogue are Yang’s silhouetted “friends” in VI CH2. I briefly mentioned them as “Team SILR (Siller) in Violent Rose I. They’ll be side characters and probably be paired with some other canonical characters.</p><p>Also, that’s two chapters in a row with no action. I promise to deliver all the goods in the next few chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hunters Initiation has finally begun!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I translated the beginning and the end to the best of my ability. There were multiple english versions for the ending so I did some literature collabs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All That Is Near Us We Must Know<em>,”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Could Disappear Any Day Be Careful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Main Key To Finding Happiness:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lies Nowhere Else But In Our Souls!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[Que The Instrumental]</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“You Could Reminisce, You Could Recall:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Very Last Time You Felt Joy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or Maybe You Are So Blessed To A Point:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where You Can’t Remember Anything?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s A Harmony, A Miracle:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Being Able To Breathe And Live At All.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So Here Is Your One And Only Chance:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Life Is An Opportunity!”<br/><br/><br/>“All That Is Near Us We Must Know:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could Disappear Any Day Be Careful!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Main Key To Finding Happiness:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lies Nowhere Else But In Our Souls!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You Know The Closer You Get To Something:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Tougher It Is To See It!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I'll Never Take You For Granted!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LET’S GO!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>                   &lt;Beacon Cliff/15:00/????&gt;</p><p><br/>The atmosphere was quiet; save for the adamant breeze every once an awhile as well as the distant <em>cawing</em> of birds. A total of sixteen teenagers of varying ages, clothing styles, and unique color pallets were currently standing over silver tiles. Some appear excited or nervous while others maintain a stoic exterior.</p><p>Jacek was expressionless, fully aware of the Schnee heiress stealing glancing of him. Nigil was a little nervous: this event would test his limited set of skills. Pierre put up a false front of calm, but his lack of words convey a contrasting emotion. Ryaine was beyond irritated since he was in <em>her</em> presence, he constantly kept fighting the urge to look in her general direction.</p><p>The Headmaster of Beacon held a coffee mug in hand with Glynda at his side; eyes focused on her tablet. These young souls would be the future protectors of Remnant, freedom fighters that would dedicate themselves to eradicate all forms of evil: that is if they proved themselves worthy this upcoming initiation.</p><p>“For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,” Ozpin began after making a mental note of all the individuals standing before him. </p><p>Glynda finally averts her eyes from the tablet, “Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. If you will allow <em>us</em> to put an end to your confusion. Each one of you will be given teammates: Today.”</p><p>“Damn, looks like I owe Sable fifty Lien,” Yang muses with a slight shake of her head while Ruby adopts a hopeful expression. The faux redhead had already made so many friends so far: Pierre, Sable, Nigil, Lapis, Rogue, and Indigo were all good people she wouldn’t mind being partnered with. </p><p>Ryaine was feeling the exact opposite of Ruby. Even though he knew he’d have to work alongside Humans during his time at Beacon: that knowledge didn’t ease his mind the slightest bit. The only other person he could see himself coordinating well with is Blake, but that would painfully remind him of a time when they weren’t enemies. A time when she wasn’t a dishonorable deserter who left him behind without a goodbye or even a note justifying her actions.</p><p>“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to accommodate whomever you may be paired with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.” </p><p><em>‘Hm, interesting. This is drastically different from how Atlas assigns squads. They choose partners and teams based off Semblances.’</em> -Jacek-</p><p><em>‘Eye contact decides who you’ll be partnered with for four years? That’s kind of silly, but I guess it makes sense. Everybody would just pick someone they already know.’</em> -Nigil-</p><p><em>‘I’m not picky. Anybody is better than nobody, but I pray to a higher power I run into Ruby first... I’ll take Nigil if I’m not so lucky though.’</em> -Pierre-</p><p><em>‘So can I avoid getting a partner if I don’t make eye contact with anyone? I doubt that’s an option but I’ll try it out.’</em> -Ryaine-</p><p>“<em>Whaaa</em>?” Ruby was more than a little surprised by the reveal; gaining unwanted attention from the other participants.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Rubes. I’m sure you and your partner will hit it off just fine!” Yang openly comforts her little sister who blushes in embarrassment.</p><p>Ozpin clears his throat to regain everyone’s attention, “Once you've partnered yourselves up, you will receive coordinates on your Scrolls. Make no mistake young Hunters: You will meet opposition along the way so don’t hesitate to destroy anything and everything in your path, or you will surely die.”</p><p>Nigil chuckles nervously before glancing left and right at Pierre and Yang to see their reactions. The blonde’s smile is swapped out for a grin as the riotous teen signs with his eyes shut. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling anxious about this whole thing.</p><p>“You will be monitored and graded throughout the duration of your initiation-” as Ozpin went on and on about rules and regulations, Lapis doesn’t bother withholding an exaggerated yawn to express her boredom; earning herself a grunt of disapproval from Rogue. Yang and Indigo stifle a laugh or giggle while Sable rolls her dark eyes and Ruby offers the adults an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Now that the immaturity has ceased, are there any questions?” the Headmaster asks calmly before sipping from his steaming beverage.</p><p>Nigil hesitantly raises a hand, “Just one Headmaster.”</p><p>“Good! Now take your positions. These launch pads will take you skyward, once there you will formulate your very own landing strategy. I wish each and every one of you young Hunters the best of luck,” Ozpin dismisses the Feldspar native.</p><p>The towering teen’s globes of citrine had lost their color and were as wide as porcelain plates. Even Jacek was taken aback by the news; his youthful facial features contorted in disbelief.</p><p>“Okay..... unexpected, but interesting,” the third born muses while settling into his ready stance which still looked nonchalant to an outsider.</p><p>“Is <em>the</em> third born scared of heights?” Weiss tries to poke fun at him, “Not at all snow angel,” he stated truthfully; allowing her a glance so she could see how serious he was.</p><p>“This is actually happening,” Ryaine mutters; growing curious as to what Blake’s reaction was and ultimately unable to keep himself from looking at the female who wasn’t even the least bit concerned.</p><p>
  <em>‘How the hell is she so calm right now?!’</em>
</p><p>“This is something I can handle,” Pierre spoke confidently while lowering his body by sliding his soles over stainless steel. Ruby and the riotous teen lock eyes briefly; nodding their head as if to silently say, ‘I’ll look for you after I land.’</p><p>Cardin and his group on the other hand, were shitting bricks. The Headmaster was hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug. He always enjoyed the start of every past initiation more than anything else.</p><p>“I predicted this.” -Sable-</p><p>“Tch, lucky guess Silver Swan.” -Lapis-</p><p>“You and Yang still owe me fifty.” -Sable-</p><p>“Don’t rub it in.” -Yang-</p><p>“I wish everyone a smooth flight that won’t end your career due to sudden death.” -Indigo-</p><p>“Me and Rubes will be fine.” -Yang-</p><p>“Yup!” -Ruby-</p><p>The older sibling takes notice of Nigil’s aghast expression, “C’mon mister Feldspar, live a little!”</p><p>“Live a little?! We’re being launched thousands of feet into the sky above a Grimm infested forest! Could our situation be any worse?!” he said pointedly after a few others were propelled into the sky at stomach turning speeds. Cardin and his group were already so far ahead despite being several feet to Nigil’s left only moments ago.</p><p>Yang pouts when met with his deduction, “Don’t be like that. Just embrace the insanity of it all for now. This will be one of many awesome tales you can tell your sister about.”</p><p>“Yea, <em>if</em> I live through it!” he shouts after a chuckling Pierre joins Jacek, Ryaine, and several others in Remnant’s bright blue skies. The purple-eyed psycho even managed a two finger salute on his abrupt ascent while upside down.</p><p>“You’ll live,” she spoke confidently; winking at Nigil before he’s flung millions of feet above ground level. </p><p><em>‘I’ll leave everything to gravity.’</em> -Jacek-</p><p><em>‘AHHHHHH!’</em> -Nigil-</p><p><em>‘Never thought I’d skydive a day in my life! Thank you Headmaster Ozpin!”</em> -Pierre-</p><p><em>‘These Humans aren’t right in the head! Is the Headmaster trying to kill off his own kin?!”</em> -Ryaine-</p><p>The Third Born was descending nose first into Emerald Forest, only flipping right side up when he was somewhere between twenty feet above ground level. Jacek prioritizes his Aura around both legs so that the impact isn’t detrimental on his body, but the spot his boots come into contact with first. The forest floor directly beneath Jacek had been lodged further into the earth; forming a miniature sized crater. He immediately began to observe his surroundings while standing fully upright.</p><p>The purple-eyed psycho was twirling idly on descent while bopping his head to a tune only he could hear. Any onlookers could see he was certainly enjoying himself. Once Pierre passed through a thick crown of healthy green leaves he raises both arms and focuses his Aura around the limbs; catching himself on a thick branch before pushing upwards with enough force to splinter the bark. Pierre finally flips right side up while refocusing his Aura around both legs so when the soles of his sandals come into contact with a enormous trunk he could fling himself backwards. This time he lands on a significantly thinner extension of a tree over his feet; grinning ear to ear while crouching low so he could detect any potential threats lurking below.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant’s rapid decline from thousands of feet wasn’t going as smooth as Jacek, Pierre, and Blake, but he eventually managed to maneuver himself in midair so he wasn’t just plummeting like Nigil. He manipulates the gauge on his V shaped quiver to infuse his projectiles with gravity Dust; carefully retrieving an upgraded rupture arrow and maintaining a firm grip on it. He waited and waited as the ground grew closer and closer over the course of what was realistically about fifteen seconds, but from Ryaine’s point of view it seemed like so much less! When the time was right, he unleashes the nocked arrow towards the forest floor: prompting the speeding projectile to break into four half’s instead of two, embed themselves several inches deep in soil, and trigger a gravity field’s presence in the shape of a sizable square. Ryaine straightens his legs so he could safely descend into the gravity field he created feet first.</p><p>The Feldspar Native was plummeting with no sense of control; twisting and turning wildly while flailing his limbs. Nigil had never felt so terrified and helpless in his entire seventeen years of existence on Remnant, and really.....could you blame him for feeling this way? He was catapulted hundreds and thousands of feet in the air with no warning by the Headmaster himself! Nigil could hardly breathe since his pounding heart was stuck in his throat, and the high pressurized winds relentlessly beating him over the face weren’t in his favor. The teen curls himself into a ball and shuts his eyes after witnessing how close the ground was. Nigil grunts over the rustling of leaves when met with the slight resistance of thin branches; thankfully his Aura annihilates the bark that posed little to no threat. His Aura only flickering when a harmful appendage rams into his armadillo like defense.</p><p>
  <em>KRATCH</em>
</p><p>“ACK!” he choked on a shrill scream.</p><p>
  <em>KLOSCH</em>
</p><p>“OHH!” he groaned out in pain.</p><p>
  <em>BROMPH</em>
</p><p>“Gods!” this cry was a harsh whisper.</p><p>
  <em>BOOMFH</em>
</p><p>“How..... am I still.... alive....?” he breathed out after hitting every possible extension on descent. A dislodged branch lay a few meters above Nigil’s motionless form. The boy’s Aura was working overtime to repair itself and ultimately heal its host. He could almost hear Yang’s final words to him echoing in his head.</p><p>“Yea..... barely.”<br/><br/></p><p>            &lt;Wood Region, Anima/15:43/????&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>Another outpost had been obliterated by their sworn enemies. The Faunus were baring their fangs and hitting up Blacklist sites scattered across Anima. Although every attack wasn’t a success, the Blacklist Director was reasonably unnerved and eager to return the favor.</p><p>The Mutilator’s Mongels of Death arrive on scene; each member filling a key role the reconnaissance vehicle required to function properly. The driver drops his gloved hands from the jeep’s steering wheel; turning his head so that his one-way transparent visor is facing the ruins of the rundown mansion.</p><p>“The Inception Man won’t be pleased,” he stated; voice coming out robotic and emotionless.</p><p>“Is he ever?” said the navigator sitting in the passenger seat; their octave having an unmistakable feminine touch to it, “We all know the answer to that,” the gunner’s speech was accompanied by a halfhearted chuckle. </p><p>“Sidereal: stay here while Lunae and I scan the perimeter for any clues as to who’s responsible for this,” the driver instructs his subordinates before stepping out of the jeep’s interior.</p><p>“Aye Captain,” came Sidereal’s lax response; waving casually at his superior before resting the sharp chin guard of his helmet over the mounted chaingun, “Are you even taking this situation seriously?” Lunae questions him.</p><p>“Of course I am. I just have a different way of expressing my anxiety,” he answers after tilting his head slightly so that his visor is focused on the feminine figure. </p><p>“Then set aside your childishness until our duty has been fulfilled,” the lieutenant scolds Sidereal who only signs in annoyance before removing his body weight from the chaingun, “Thank you Sidereal. Although we aren’t in front of the troops: you must always carry yourself a certain way in that armor.”</p><p>“Understood lieutenant!” he spoke in an overzealous manner accompanied by a stiff salute that earned himself a chuckle from Lunae.</p><p>“You’re no better than him,” the authoritative male accused her lightheartedly, “Shut up Solris and stop wasting time!” was Lunae’s retort as she steps pass her commanding officer.</p><p>“I see what you tried to pull there,” Solris mused while trailing behind her over ill-aged stone. The Elite Blacklist stop in front of a wrecked Bullhead missing one of its propulsion turbines.</p><p>“Heavy weaponry?” Lunae inquires after Solris activates his helmet’s scanner; a neon blue shimmer of light appearing for just a second before warping out of existence as quickly as it appeared.</p><p>Solris highly doubted that any weapon would have this result, “Can’t be if the impact looks this accurate. I believe this is our prey’s Semblance.”</p><p>“Damn, so what does that classify our target as?” Lunae asks while approaching a demolished jeep missing three of its wheels. </p><p>“A class <b><span class="u">A</span></b> priority.”</p><p>The lieutenant nods in acknowledgment before utilizing her helmet’s scan feature on the armored jeep so she could view its damages, “This one was caused by some form of explosive: the scorch marks speak for themselves.”</p><p>“This supports my claim that our soldiers were attacked by a High Member and their underling,” Solris spoke confidently while examining the dried blood, charred bone, and rotten intestines near his metallic boots.</p><p>“Circle around the back to our left. I’ll check the right side for anything of importance,” Solris and Lunae went on their route without any further exchange. The Elite Blacklist were as vigilant as one can be once they left one another’s line of sight. Solris didn’t come across anything noteworthy until he reached the desolated flower garden.</p><p>An arrowhead adorned with a basil green scale-like cloth coating its nock that’s accentuated by streaks of gold. The embellishing projectile also had lingering traces of ash from the Zeta ensemble’s dissipate feature. A mechanism specifically designed to erase any evidence of the user’s existence so that their enemies would be unable to replicate the armor or interrogate fallen troops. None of their enlisted members knew of this horrifying attribute, and the Inception Man would understandably want to keep it that way.</p><p>Solris’ first instinct was to scan the object so that his helmet’s mainframe software could utilize every CCT’s database and search for fingerprints. The Elite Blacklist mutters a curse when his H.U.D only displayed digital text in the top left corner that read: </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>NO RESULTS</em> </span>
</p><p>Lunae returned to his field of vision, and judging by the way she strode over to him it was safe to assume nothing important on her end was discovered, </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I figured as much,” Solris said while crouching down to retrieve the evidence between nimble fingers overlapped by black leather, “Who discharged it?” </p><p>“No results,” he quotes his heads up display.</p><p>“How the hell is that even a plausibility?” she asks in an exasperated manner.</p><p>“They were raised discreetly in a secret society,” the Blacklist captain spoke in a self assured tone.</p><p>“How do you know they’re not from Menagerie? The Intel in that sector isn’t complete after all,” Lunae reminds her superior, “True, but that’s why the Inception Man assigned Ryarzin as our loyal informant. He’s the best there is for a mission of that class.” </p><p>Lunae scoffed, “I get we need a Faunus agent for covert reasons, but why <em>him</em>? Someone who would willingly trade their own family for the sake of more power isn’t trustworthy.”</p><p>“I don’t like it either, but it was the Inception Man’s decision to make: not ours. And I truly believe he has the necessary countermeasures on standby if Ryarzin dared to bare his fangs,” Solris attempted to assure the lieutenant.</p><p>Their helmet’s comms chime in perfect synchronization, “Can you guys hurry up because I’m starting to get bored, and when I get bored I start-“</p><p>Lunae didn’t allow Sidereal to finish, “You begin to do idiotic things,” she then logged off comms and blocked the sergeant so he wouldn’t be able to bug her again.</p><p>“Give us a minute and we’ll rendezvous back with you,” Solris informs Sidereal who signs impatiently before asking a question, “Did you guys find anything?” </p><p>“A loose thread with some potential.”</p><p>“You’re being generous,” Lunae remarked.</p><p>“Hm, riveting,” Sidereal mused sardonically before adding one last comment and logging off communications, “just hurry up so we can get back on the road again.”</p><p>“I have to be capable of making something out of nothing as the Alpha Mongel,” Solris responds to Lunae’s earlier observation while staring thoughtfully at the embellishing arrowhead.</p><p>“I know what our next move will be.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ryarzin is rumored to have an uncanny sense of smell: the creature has hunted targets across continents after getting a mere whiff of something they touched in the past. All he needs is a scent,” he spoke while further examining the reptilian themed projectile.</p><p>“That’s Impossible!” Lunae refused to believe any Faunus was <em>that</em> capable with their nose, “Don’t be so quick to dismiss a possibility; especially one we’ll need in order to avenge all who have fallen here.”</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p><p>“Agreed. Now let’s get on the move.”</p><p>The Blacklist captain and his loyal lieutenant begin their short trip to their reconnaissance vehicle. Sidereal immediately complained about them having been gone for longer than a minute like Solris promised. The higher ranking Blacklist ignored him even when he continued to bicker at them on the road. <br/><br/></p><p>   &lt;Emerald Forest, Beacon/16:21/Pierre &amp; Ryaine&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>Pierre was still coming down from his high. An exhilarating free fall from thousands of feet had his blood flowing like liquid fire: he may even be able to overlook his fears and take on a Grimm with this newfound energy. His head was a little fuzzy after the fall, but he remained mindful of his footing on the thin branch that continues to waver because of his weight.</p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t waste any time: I need to find Ruby!’</em>
</p><p>The purple-eyed psycho lowers his center of gravity which in turn increases the weight on the tree’s extension. Pierre waits for the appendage to dip at its steepest point before pushing off with excessive force; audibly snapping the branch apart and soaring forwards with a flip. He uses his momentum to sprint up and around the enormous tree from earlier; once on the other side he kicks off with a twirl that smoothly transitions into a front flip. </p><p>Pierre soars through the air; passing in between a tree’s V arch with both arms trailing loosely behind his lean posture. He uses his Aura to absorb the impact of his landing before swiftly rolling overhead to assume a kneeling position. Ahead of Pierre was a flat plain clear of all trees and bushes. He did not expect to see a vaguely familiar figure in a green cloak collecting arrowheads from the forest floor.</p><p>“Oh fuck no,” Pierre then groans in misery while throwing his head back and face palming with an audible <em>shmack</em>.</p><p>Ryaine had been aware of Pierre’s presence before the teenage boy even landed. The Fang lieutenant would’ve preferred the other Human from last night; he appeared to be level headed and a potential worthwhile opponent.</p><p>“Turn away Human. I want nothing to do with you,” Ryaine spoke while keeping his back to Pierre, “Neither do I! And who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?!” the enraged teen was now standing with his hands balled into tight fist.</p><p>“<em>I</em> am your superior in every meaning of the word itself!” the young Faunus was still facing away from Pierre who bares his stark white teeth.</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“You heard me Human! Now loose yourself in this vast forest and do feel obliged to hang yourself on a fine weeping tree,” Ryaine let those words marinate in the toxic atmosphere before stepping off without a single concern for his wellbeing.</p><p>Pierre rockets himself into a sprint towards his newly acquired target, “I Don’t Give A Shit Who You Are! I’m ‘Bout To End You!”</p><p>Ryaine spun around to witness Pierre go airborne with a fist cocked back promisingly; his swirls of purple gleaming with killer’s intent. The Fang lieutenant couldn’t help but smile darkly, he’d been waiting for an opportunity to kill and this foolish Human had just gifted him the opportunity.</p><p>The young Faunus would’ve simply sidestepped Pierre’s punch if it hadn’t been a feint attack. He had spun one-twenty degrees while remaining in the air and thrust his leg behind him. Ryaine felt his teeth clatter when the back kick met its mark over his mouth; throwing him backwards and onto the ground unceremoniously. Pierre watched him tumble repeatedly over his left side and eventually skid to a halt; rippling the smooth topsoil.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll be the one to kick your arrogant ass down a few notches,” the purple-eyed boy spoke threateningly while winding both arms individually with a hand over his shoulder.</p><p>Ryaine initially only growls in response while settling one knee over the forest floor, “You just dug your grave Human,” he spat out while gripping Talon’s hilt, “And you earned yourself three days in a self induced coma!” Pierre then assumes his fighting stance; preparing himself to act on the defensive.</p><p>The Fang lieutenant suddenly felt the soil beneath him vibrate and a dark presence enter the peripherals of his sixth sense. It was no other than the Creatures of Grimm eager to rip and tear after being summoned by Ryaine and Pierre’s potent emotions. Ryaine doesn’t think twice about leaping into the air with a backflip; watching from his suspended position in midair as the topsoil is torn between collapsing in on itself and being kicked up into the sky. </p><p>
  <em>‘A Taijitu’s den right beneath me.’</em>
</p><p>Pierre watched in horror as two gigantic serpents arose from the ground in a transparent cloud of dirt. One of the Taijitu wore the darkest shade of black on their scales while the other appeared in the purest form of white, but both bore the distinctive Grimm markings that terrified him more than anything on Remnant. The coupling of King Taijitu flick their forked tongues to taste the atmosphere; the fear Pierre was projecting immediately drew their blood red eyes to his being. All the teen’s anger had been stripped away and replaced by crippling dread that left him paralyzed and completely vulnerable.</p><p>“<em>HSSSSSSS</em>.”</p><p>The white half dips down to devour Pierre without any further delay; baring its enormous fangs yearning to taste Human flesh. He was only saved by the sole of a boot crashing into his jaw and catapulting him several feet in the opposite direction. Ryaine unleashes a Dust infused arrow that erupts inside the Taijitu’s maw; completely obliterating its entire head. The black half shrieks in distress and agony after losing its life mate which only arose a small smile on Ryaine’s lips.</p><p>Pierre flips onto his back with a pained grunt, he cracks open an eye to witness Ryaine fling another projectile at the attacking black half. This arrow splits into two and pierces the skin above its mouth and triggers a gray high density biomass that begins to harden almost instantaneously.</p><p>Ryaine simply stood there and watched the other embedded arrow ignite into a booming loud explosion that flung thick chunks of rock everywhere. The Fang lieutenant slings Peregrine before dodging the shower of rocks with expertise. Once the meteor shower subsided and the remains of the Taijitu began to erode, Ryaine observed Pierre.</p><p>“You fear the Grimm? That in itself makes you unworthy of killing,” the young Faunus spoke disdainfully towards the downed Human.</p><p>Pierre jumps to his feet with his fist balled and jaw clenched, “I’m not scared of anything!”</p><p>“I’m convinced,” Ryaine’s reply was sarcastic as he turned away from the riotous teen who he intended to leave behind and act as if they’d never run into one another.</p><p>
  <em>‘She landed somewhere in this general direction.’</em>
</p><p>“Where are you going?!” Pierre shouts after Ryaine’s retreating figure heading for the tree line, “I’m in search of a useful partner,” he replies without missing a beat or faltering in step.</p><p>Pierre was more than a little taken aback by this statement. The Headmaster had left no room for any misconceptions about the assignment of partners and teammates. Ryaine wasn’t following the rules even though the two made eye contact when Pierre attacked earlier. </p><p>“Well, I’m goin’ to do the same!” the riotous teen declared before stepping off in the opposite direction of Ryaine. Pierre knew he would be at a severe disadvantage without any assistance from Ryaine and basically a dead carcass walking, but there was no way in hell he was following the young Faunus unsolicited. </p><p>The two stop in their tracks when they suddenly felt their Scrolls vibrate. Both boys fish their electronic devices to investigate the unexpected disturbance; now on display in the palm of their hands was a bright red dot that’s calculated to be hundreds of feet from their current position. Ryaine and Pierre simultaneously recall Headmaster Ozpin’s words before he launched them into Emerald Forest.</p><p>
  <em>“Once you've partnered yourselves up, you will receive coordinates on your Scrolls. You will be monitored and graded throughout the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene; even if you do something we deem unacceptable. Only after the initiation will professor Goodwitch and I determine whether you pass or fail. I advise each and every one of you young Hunters act appropriately for the role you are to fulfill.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit! I’ll fail the exam if I don’t follow fuckface. What if I already failed for kicking him in the face?! Ah shit, I gotta’ do something to redeem myself quick!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn you Humans to hell! If I ignore this objective then I’ll fail the initiation for sure. The entire White Fang is depending on me: I will not act selfishly and doom my brethren.’</em>
</p><p>The teenage boys whip around, unable to see each other but knew exactly where their counterpart stood. Ryaine and Pierre simply stood in place; schooling their facial features before begrudgingly speaking up,</p><p>“Human, our objective is this way!” Ryaine called out after a brief moment of hesitation, “I’m... already on my way fuckface,” Pierre mused to himself, but the Fang lieutenant heard him loud and clear thanks to his Faunus abilities. The riotous teen pockets his Scroll before moving towards Ryaine; dragging his feet over the forest floor like an upset toddler.</p><p>Once Pierre stopped in front of Ryaine, he’s scrutinized by narrowed eyes, “I don’t like you, and we will <em>never</em> see eye to eye, but for the time being we have a common goal to reach. Therefore I’ll accommodate your presence to the best of my ability.”</p><p>
  <em>‘This fucking guy! He’s an asshole of the highest caliber!’</em>
</p><p>“I couldn’t give a fuck less about you liking me, and the last thing I want is for <em>us</em> to be friends. Go ‘head and lead the way fuckface,” was Pierre’s vehement retort. Ryaine hums in mutual agreement before turning away from the purple-eyed boy and putting away his Scroll.</p><p>
  <em>‘What is with this Human’s vulgar vocabulary? He obviously wasn’t raised properly.’</em>
</p><p>“I will use my Semblance to detect any Grimm and steer us around the threat. All I ask of you is to use the navigation app on your Scroll pinpointing our objective.” </p><p>“I can do that,” Pierre concedes while whipping out his Scroll while Ryaine slows his breathing and hoods his eyes, “Now follow me: I’ll show you the way,” he then opens his eyes to reveal glamorous pools of fluorescent gold.</p><p>                           &lt;Meanwhile&gt;</p><p>The pain was still there, but at least he could somewhat support his own body weight. Nigil pushes off the ground so that he’s now sitting upright over both knees. He exhales forcibly through his mouth while snapping his head in both directions.</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s the first thing I should do?’</em>
</p><p>Nigil finally gets to his feet; stumbling slightly since Heracles caught him off guard with its considerable weight. The Feldspar native was surrounded by enormous trees that damn near touched the clouds. Nigil balances his abnormally large battle axe over a shoulder before looking to the sky in hopes of spotting someone. Unfortunately the trees obscured his view and prevented him from deducing where a fellow participant would land.</p><p>“Welp, looks like I’m on my own for now,” he mused after taking his first step in no particular direction. He had not a single clue where he was heading or what he was doing exactly, but it was certainly better than sitting in one location. The atmosphere was eerily quiet and vacant: no birds chirping, mammals prancing about, not even any faint sounds from dissimilar insects.</p><p>
  <em>‘Well this is kind of creepy.’</em>
</p><p>Only seconds after acknowledging his own unease, Nigil felt a dark presence gnaw at his inner-being before the threat entered his line of sight. A pack of Beowolves were prowling towards him with hungry eyes, the Feldspar native easily identified the dominant Alpha by their unique head shape and extra bone plating. Nigil wasn’t scared per say, but definitely a little anxious since this Grimm encounter was a big difference from the Ravagers he faced in Feldspar.</p><p>“Okay,” he breathed out after jolting Heracles off his shoulder to hold expertly in both hands, “who’s first?”</p><p>Six out of twelve Betas were first responders, racing toward Nigil on all fours side by side. He wasn’t discouraged in the slightest and had already formulated a plan that would effectively halt his attackers. It was only when each Beowolf took off in opposite directions to flank him from all sides is when his heart sank.</p><p>
  <em>‘.....Oh......’</em>
</p><p>The defensive measure he had been betting everything on earlier wouldn’t work now that his predators were spread out. No matter what Nigil did now: he <em>would</em> be hit. Normally this wouldn’t be too much of an issue, but his Aura had already taken a beating which meant a blow from a Beowolf could be fatal.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Nigil or the hungering pack of Beowolves, Jacek had been watching from an elevated tree extension. Immediately after picking up on Nigil’s bewilderment, the third born extracts a trio of spherical shaped metals from his tactical cargos before pushing off the wooden platform. </p><p>“Take care of the hostiles at your twelve and to your ten, I’ll handle the rest,” Jacek spoke loud enough for Nigil to hear him over the smoke bombs igniting. The cloud colored gas had stopped the Beowolves positioned behind Nigil in their tracks, and the Beta trio could also be heard whining in pain.</p><p>Nigil only hesitated briefly before skillfully maneuvering Heracles in both hands as fast as he could, simultaneously ejecting Hera which he infuses with explosive Dust before slamming onto the forest floor with excessive force. The harsh contact did a variety of things: it produced a decent sized explosion, deformed the landscape to a slight degree, and scathed both targets so that they caught on fire.</p><p>Jacek utilizes his Semblance, sacrificing his Aura so that Jaden plunges a physical manifestation of Inquisitor through a Beowolf’s head on descent while he achieves three lethal headshots. The third born tucks himself into a swift roll so that he’s on his two feet within half a second upon landing.</p><p>“Your name is Jacek right?” Nigil asked after reuniting Hera with the remainder of his battle axe, “Correct,” was Jacek’s dull response before he opens fire on the Alpha Beowolf. The remaining Betas rush forward to defend their dominant member, so Jacek mentally urged Jaden to meet the impending threat halfway.</p><p>“Woah,” Nigil was awestricken by Jaden’s swordsmanship skills as he hacked through the opposition and nimbly evaded their predictable strikes with ease. Suddenly, Jacek ceased fire, “Damn, the Alpha’s armor is too thick over it’s head,” he looks to Nigil, “I’ll grant you the honors of finishing that beast off.”</p><p>Nigil was a little taken aback by the responsibility given to him, “O-okay!” he stammers before sprinting towards his assigned target. The enraged Alpha attacked first once Nigil was within range; raising a burly arm to slash its set of claws diagonally downward. Nigil shifted his footing and raised Heracles horizontally overhead to block the Beowolf’s attack, briefly showcasing his impressive strength before angling his battle axe slightly and unleashing Hera directly into the creature’s vulnerable snout.</p><p>The Alpha immediately backpedals while nonverbally expressing its anger and anguish, Nigil doesn’t let up; striking the Beowolf across its jaw and then underneath its chin with so much power the creature is forced onto its hind legs. Nigil doesn’t hesitate to finish off his prey, he goes airborne while retracting Hera and stylishly decapitates the Alpha Beowolf with a single precise swing of Heracles.</p><p>The Feldspar native lands next to the dissipating Alpha; casually resting his battle axe over a shoulder while looking over his opposite one at Jacek. As one would assume, the third born had already eliminated his targets like he promised and Jaden was nowhere in sight. Jacek simply stood a good ways away from Nigil with a marksman’s rifle attached to his back.</p><p>“Hm, interesting. It appears I may have misjudged your fighting technique: after seeing your choice of weaponry I made the assumption that you’d be nothing but brute strength. Apparently I was wrong,” Jacek spoke his mind regarding Nigil.</p><p>The towering teen genuinely didn’t know if that was a complimentary statement or Jacek being analytical. After recalling how callous and unfeeling his Huntsman counterpart was, Nigil decides to take this as a compliment.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>Jacek held up a flat palm with his mixed eyes hidden behind his eyelids, “No need for any of that rubbish, I’m only accessing your combat prowess. You will be my partner for the next four years after all.”</p><p>Invisible blue streaks over Nigil’s forehead conveyed how dejected he felt. His mood brightens just a tad bit when he thought over Jacek’s last words. The two of them would actually be partners? Nigil wouldn’t go as far as to say they were polar opposites, but there was definitely a lot of differences between them. Although he would’ve felt much more comfortable being partnered up with Pierre, Ruby, or Yang, he was eager to learn more about Jacek Bjorn; especially after what Sable said about his whole family.</p><p>
  <em>‘What were those things he threw? The fog already cleared out and barely a minute has passed yet. A pretty useless smoke bomb if you were to ask me.’</em>
</p><p>“Hey Jacek?” Nigil called out, only earning himself an inquisitive stare from the third born, “What was that gas you threw earlier? I thought they were smoke bombs or something, but the effect was too short lived for that to have been the case.”</p><p>“It’s a high concentrated gas component that irritates any Grimm’s sense of smell and plagues their eyesight with hallucinations. My family created them for the Atlesian military as I’m sure you know, Grimm encounters are inevitable,” Jacek explained, only averting his eyes when he felt his Scroll vibrate.</p><p>“I have our priority pinpointed on my Scroll. We can’t afford to waste anymore time standing around: let’s move,” were the next words that left his lips; coming off so strong it was undoubtably an order that left no room for argument. Not that Nigil would ever think of doing such a thing in a Grimm infested forest, also, Jacek seemed to be a pretty smart guy who he could depend on in a life or death situation. </p><p>As the two teenagers step off towards their objective, a bird naturally slowed its wing movements in order to perch itself on a thin tree branch. The harmless creature observed Jacek and Nigil from afar as they continue onwards; its eyes an unnatural neon green as it stares on unblinkingly.</p><p>“The last pair has been formed, sir,” Glynda gingerly taps her tablet to pull up Jacek and Nigil’s documented history, “the thought to be dead heir of the Bjorn family, and a young man from Feldspar who was supposedly homeschooled by the Shade Academy dropout Torrick Valkyrie.”</p><p>Ozpin was overlooking Emerald Forest, taking a sip of his coffee every now and then, “Ah, and whom will they find themselves cooperating with to pass the first part of their initiation?”</p><p>Another tap sidelined Jacek and Nigil’s progress in favor of Pierre and Ryaine’s, “That delinquent boy you personally enrolled for some Oum forsaken reason, and a young Faunus boy who graduated from Sanctum Academy.”</p><p>“What of the others?”</p><p>“The Schnee has begrudgingly accepted that troublesome little girl you’re so fond of as her partner. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are soon to cross paths. Sable Silverman and Indigo Whitaker have been working exceptionally well due to their familiarity with one another, and the same can be said for Lapis Merrian and Rogue Falstar. Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush are currently engaging the enemy and are showing remarkable talent. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark are disagreeing over what path they should take to reach their first objective.”</p><p>Ozpin looks away from Emerald Forest for the first time since the initiation begun, “I have high hopes for this year’s applicants. Once they overcome the odds they’ll be up against this eventful week, I’ll be sure to inform the other Head professors that the strongest batch of freshmen this year reside at Beacon Academy.”</p><p>Glynda could only shake her head while fighting the smallest of smiles, “The Vytal Festival is months away and you’re already obsessing over it.”</p><p>“Two years ago our prestigious academy wasn’t so fortunate, but now that we have the home field advantage and promising first-years. I am more than certain this year Beacon Academy will triumph!” the Headmaster asserts, unable to withhold a mischievous grin at the mere thought of an awestricken Ironwood.</p><p>The pale blonde elicits a weary sign, “You and James take this celebratory peacekeeping event too seriously for all of the wrong reasons.”</p><p>“I am well aware of the festival’s meaning and significance Glynda, but is there anything wrong with a little competitive spirit?” he asked after sipping from his coffee mug.</p><p>“When it’s as fervent as it is between you two brutes: yes,” she affirmed with a slight dip of her chin.</p><p>“You wound me with your words Glynda,” Ozpin’s tone was lighthearted before he took yet another sip from his everlasting beverage. The female professor was about to make a comment, but a sudden upward stream of smoke drew her attention. Two of sixteen participants had just set a good portion of Emerald Forest on fire.</p><p>“Oh dear.... and what pair would be the ones responsible for this?” Ozpin asks, a hint of amusement evident in his tone.</p><p>Glynda pulled up each spy camera until she found what she was searching for, “Miss Rose and Miss Schnee are responsible for nearly setting the entire forest ablaze.”</p><p>“Ah, no worries. I’m sure one of the responsive Hunters will handle the fire before it gets out of control,” he assured the pale blonde who only nods their head in acknowledgment.</p><p>Glynda was trying not to worry and maintain a false front of calm when the lives of these children were at stake, but she wasn’t Ozpin after all, “Those two better straighten themselves out. The initiation has only just begun, and if they keep at it...” she didn’t want to finish that very obvious statement, the implication was more than enough.</p><p>Ozpin averts his eyes from the ongoing forest fire, “Don’t worry Glynda: they <em>will</em> make it.”</p><p>“How can you be so certain?!” she lost her composure, and almost immediately regretted it. She knew exactly why he refined the initiation once he received approval from Valean’s council members. Remnant needed stronger protectors to secure a peaceful and prosperous future for all of mankind.</p><p>He started off gently, voice barely above a whisper, “Because they have no other choice,” his face hardens, reminding Glynda of what he went through at their age and how unprepared his team was, “As I’m sure you know, all Hunters will inevitably be faced with unimaginable adversity. I am simply ensuring this generation won’t fail to protect the people and their fellow Hunters when it matters most.”</p><p>“I... I understand.”</p><p>Ozpin was gazing at Emerald Forest again; watching the fire be extinguished by a mysterious force he couldn’t see from this angle, “Keep me updated on the whereabouts of Pierre Phlox and Ryaine Gervaas. Mister Phlox’s apprehension when in the presence of Grimm is something I look forward to seeing him overcome,” he then took the first step toward Beacon grounds.</p><p>“Of course, and I’ll make the assumption you’re craving more caffeine and you’ve just run out,” Glynda guessed the reason for the Headmaster’s sudden leave.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>                               &lt;^&gt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Instrumental Intensifies</span>]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“In My Hands I Am Carrying Here:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Loaded Rifle, On It I Wrote Your Name,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Locked And Loaded I’m Heading Your Way,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And From Here I Can See You Shiver And Shake.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>“Tick Tock, Counting Down The Clock...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Say They Ripped And Spurred Through My Flustered Heart...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Tick Tock, Counting Down The Clock...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And They Just Go On And On With No Sign To Stop...”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Fleeting Instrumental Filler</span>]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Sealed In A Room, Isolated, Alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Stretch Out My Hand Frozen Cold To The Core.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Path Has Been Blocked, I Am Destined To Die,”</em>
</p><p><em>“And No One Even Knows Where I Am!</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>“Tick Tock, I Hear The Tick Tock Start...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And When It Stops We Will Meet The Start Of The End...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Tick Tock, I Hear The Tick Tock Start...”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ve All Aligned against me.....”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I Sat There Frozen, No Words To Speak:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For A Sorrow So Deep It Would Make Me Laugh!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Sat There Frozen, No Words To Speak:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For A Joy So Great It Would Bring Me To Tears!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trapped In Room That Produces No Warmth,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Stretch Out My Hand Frozen Cold To The Core.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Path Has Been Blocked, I Am Destined To Die:”</em>
</p><p><em>“Can No One Hear Me From The Outside?!</em> <em>”</em><br/><br/></p><p><b>[<span class="u">Badass Instrumental</span>]</b> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Tick Tock, Started The Hands Of The Clock..............”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to refine the Hunters Initiation for a lot of reasons: my guy Blu3Meteor is inspirational as Flight Reacts, (Lol. No one will get that reference) I’ve recently finished season I of HxH and Beacon’s Initiation is so tame compared to the Hunters Exam it’s laughable, and lastly, why not do something entirely different that hasn’t been done before.</p><p>(Link me to another fanfic if it has been done, that way I can avoid depicting something similar to theirs and be 100% original)</p><p>Also this version of Ozpin is just a regular professional Huntsman who was elected to be the Headmaster of Beacon and not the Lord of Light. So you can expect him to be more lighthearted and a lot less conniving, but strict as all living hell; especially with Pierre.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fearless PTI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacek and Nigil assist Ryaine and Pierre in Emerald Forest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is merely a setup for Pierre’s character progression in the following two revolving around him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Mijika Ni Aru Mono,”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Tsune Ni Ki Wo Tsuketeinai To.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amari Ni Chikasugite:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miushinatte Shimaisou!”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[Que The Instrumental]</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Hitodasuke Wo Gizen To:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yobu Yatsura Mo Iru Kedo,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shinjiru No Mo Utagau No Mo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hito Sorezore Dakara,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tatoe Kari Ni Sore Ga:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gizen De Atta Toshite Mo,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dareka Wo Sukueta Nara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soryamushiro Nani Yori Mo Zutto!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/><br/>“Oitsuzuketekita Yume:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akiramezuni Susume Yo Nante!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kirei Koto Wo Ieru Hodo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nanimo Dekichainai Kedo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hitonigiri No Yuuki Wo Mune Ni,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ashita Wo Ikinuku Tame Ni,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I'll never take it for granted!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LET’S GO!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>             &lt;Emerald Forest/17:20/????&gt;</p><p><br/>Ryaine sniffed the air for the fifth time, nostrils picking up an unpleasantly strong odor, “One of these idiotic Humans started a forest fire,” he concluded.</p><p>The young Faunus’ statement drew two pools of vibrant purple to his being, “How do you know that?”</p><p>“No need to worry. It doesn’t concern us,” Ryaine dismissed Pierre’s inquiry which agitated him, “It may not be a problem to us, but what about the others? They’re probably in danger.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what they signed up for?” Ryaine asks rhetorically; casting Pierre an annoyed look over his shoulder. The purple-eyed boy had stopped in their tracks, so this forced Ryaine to do the same.</p><p>
  <em>‘He isn’t wrong, but what if it’s Ruby or Nigil in danger, or Yang, or Sable and the list just goes on and on.’</em>
</p><p>“That still doesn’t make it okay for us to not help out. This is probably a test of sorts, Headmaster Ozpin is definitely watching us,” Pierre said pointedly.</p><p>“This is definitely an evaluation that will factor into our overall grade, but he won’t be judging us on the basis you’re perceiving. He gave us clear instructions once we made contact with someone else. If they can’t defend themselves from the threats lurking in this forest: then they simply weren’t fit to be Hunters.”</p><p>Pierre narrows his eyes, “Tch, why the fuck are so against helping other people? Is it because they’re Human?!”</p><p>
  <em>‘This Human’s stupidity is outlandish.’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine didn’t react outwardly to Pierre’s outburst, “I recognized two other Faunus among us: My actions have nothing to do with race on this specific matter. If this is about that Human female you’re interested in: you needn’t worry. She seemed to be pretty confident in her own abilities, and her kin had faith in her as well. I doubt she’ll have any trouble handling these beast unlike you. And if <em>I’m</em> saying all of this, then surely someone infatuated with her would agree, or do you truly think so little of her?”</p><p>The riotous teen was uncharacteristically silent; adopting a thoughtful facial expression, “You’re right.... let’s go.”</p><p>The Fang lieutenant nods his head before continuing onward with Pierre trailing behind. His Semblance was still in effect despite his eyes being their normal chartreuse green color. He ignored the golden silhouettes of two females fleeing in favor of the Beowolves closing in on their position: Ryaine counted thirteen,</p><p><em>‘Too many for me to take out in quick succession. I need to preserve my ammunition for future encounters and we still haven’t reached our first objective.’</em> </p><p>“We must hurry! Enemies to the east, they will enter our vicinity within thirty seconds,” Ryaine informed Pierre. Both teens took off into a sprint without bothering to utter another word. After three whole minutes had passed, the riotous teen and young Faunus slow their approach.</p><p>“How much longer?” Ryaine asked his navigator, “Less than half a mile, we’re nearly there,” Pierre replied before taking his eyes off the Scroll and tucking it away in a pocket. Ryaine felt an all too familiar supernatural force disrupt his relatively tranquil thoughts, he sniffed the air for the sixth time in order to narrow down where the creatures were hiding. </p><p>
  <em>‘Only two Ursa.’</em>
</p><p>“If you’re going to be my partner for the next four years it isn’t in anyone’s best interest for me to condone you being so useless,” Ryaine ignored the glare Pierre threw his way, “I’m now going to educate you on how to combat Grimm.”</p><p>As if on que, two Ursa Minors charge out of green shrubbery; emitting a beastly growl, “Firstly: put some distance between you and your enemy,” the Fang lieutenant began while focusing Aura into his feet. Ryaine achieves high speeds on his abrupt ascent backward; looking over his shoulder to ensure a smooth landing over a thin tree extension. You can imagine his surprise when he realized Pierre wasn’t next to him.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the-’</em>
</p><p>Just like the last Grimm encounter, Pierre was utterly stricken by fear, his whole body had completely shut down. He felt as if some phantom force kept him rooted to that dreadful spot that would soon be decorated in his very own blood. The Ursa were within ten feet of Pierre when Ryaine’s panicked voice tore through the sky,</p><p>“Get The Hell Out Of There Human!”</p><p>That certainly snapped him out of his stupefied state, as quickly as one could, Pierre focused his Aura field around both legs so he could reach the safety of a tree branch. Unfortunately for him, the Gods weren’t in his favor. Once Pierre felt teeth ghosting around his left ankle, he prioritized his Aura there.</p><p>
  <em>KLSTCH</em>
</p><p>The Ursa had snapped its powerful jaws capable of damaging metal around his vulnerable skin. If not for Pierre’s Aura precaution, his entire leg would’ve been savagely amputated by this bloodthirsty beast. However, the Ursa Minor didn’t stop there, it did what any predator would after managing to grab ahold of their airborne prey. Pierre rasped out in pain after being slammed violently over the forest floor; his abrupt decent forming a small crater and uplifting dirt debris.</p><p>Pierre hadn’t focused all of his Aura into his leg, just a majority of his protective field: this is precisely why his leg is bleeding due to the Ursa’s mouth daggers continuously applying bone crumbling pressure, and on the other hand, why his spine and ribs remain intact. The savage beast began to take Pierre’s limb further into its mouth; essentially tightening its grip before attempting to yank harder than last time. Pierre cried out in pain; mentally exhausting himself and his waning Aura field that was now being focused one hundred percent around his ankle.</p><p>
  <em>‘At least the idiot knows how to stay alive long enough for me to save him.’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine thought after nocking a single arrow that would instantly eliminate his acquired target. Suddenly, an unanticipated force collided with the tree’s trunk; this threw off Ryaine’s aim and caused him to lose his footing on the thin branch, in the end he was plummeting headfirst towards the forest floor.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ah Hell! I should’ve just delt with the other Ursa instead, because apparently this Human is destined to die.’</em>
</p><p>A beastly roar prompts Ryaine to look over his shoulder while upside down. The Ursa Minor was lunging with a large clawed hand swiping at him from behind, Ryaine didn’t hesitate to thicken his Aura where he predicts the threatening pressure would stem from.</p><p>
  <em>KLSSSH</em>
</p><p>The young Faunus bounces off the ground twice; first on his front then his back before flipping right side up and colliding forcefully with a thick tree. A pained grunt slips pass his lips on his return to the forest floor, his back coated with small chunks of bark that had been torn off in consequence to his arrival. The Fang lieutenant slowly but surely began raising his upper body with his shaky arms in order to ease himself into a sitting position; using the tree as a back rest for the nonce. Unfortunately for the archer, he had lost his grip on Peregrine and was currently unable to defend himself from a safe distance.</p><p>
  <em>‘I won’t be able to save that helpless Human without Peregrine. Oh well, he should’ve thought more about the profession he signed up for.’</em>
</p><p>It was all an act, Ryaine simply wanted his prey to feel in control. After the Ursa Minor sent him flying, he had prioritized his Aura field where it was needed the most to prevent any real damage from being inflicted upon him. Once the Ursa was close enough, Ryaine would respond aptly and retaliate lethally with Talon.</p><p>Pierre was still struggling to keep Aura flow around his ankle, but he could feel it’s presence fading and the Ursa’s insanely sharp teeth sinking further into his fragile flesh. Desperate to escape with all his body parts intact, Pierre began kicking at the creature with his available foot. In response to this, the annoyed Ursa jerked its head skyward and slammed Pierre into the ground once again. A spurt of blood had emerged from the wide eyed boy’s mouth on impact, crimson now rushing down the corners of their mouth.</p><p>
  <em>‘Not......yet......’</em>
</p><p>Pierre began coughing uncontrollably, each convulsion of his body erupting more blood than the last. The Ursa Minor releases his mutilated leg in favor of stalking forwards so that its large head was directly above his face. The creature then wets Pierre’s entire face with its wide tongue; savoring the taste of fresh blood and skin prickling fear. He shivers with both eyes sealed shut after hearing his predator emit a self satisfied growl. The fruit had finally ripened, and the Ursa was ready to take the first bite.</p><p>Ryaine sniffs the air for the seventh time after catching a whiff of something peculiar. The Fang lieutenant wasn’t surprised the slightest bit when gunshots sounded off; this averted the approaching Ursa’s eyes from him. Ryaine didn’t hesitate to act, although he hadn’t been binging everything on this maneuver: it would achieve the same result a lot faster.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s their responsibility to save the Human and mine to fend for myself.’</em>
</p><p>The Fang lieutenant rockets out of his sitting position; simultaneously unsheathing Talon and tossing it upwards in one fluid motion. Ryaine then leaped into the air just as the Ursa Minor returned its focus on him: the creature witnessed its thought to be prey preform a front flip in midair so that the ball of their foot forcibly met the hilt of a spiraling green and gold dagger. </p><p>Talon pierces its assigned target directly over their head as Ryaine descends gracefully; all his fingers interlocking while he raises both arms overhead. He ensures the Ursa’s defeat by axe handling Talon further into its skull, prompting the beast to disperse violently into pitch black smoke on impact with a strangled cry. The Fang lieutenant gets onto his two feet immediately after to watch the newcomers from afar,</p><p>
  <em>‘Not those two Humans again.’</em>
</p><p>The other Ursa Minor had sprung away from the motionless form of Pierre after three consecutive rounds were embedded into its vulnerable skin from behind. Jacek lowers his rifle, preferring not to waste any ammunition on a fleeing target since he couldn’t score a headshot from this angle. Nigil on the other hand wanted to slay this beast for nearly killing someone he considered to be a friend, his heavy footsteps pounding the ground repeatedly with each imprudent stride,</p><p>“DON’T RUN AWAY MONSTER!”</p><p>Unlike the vengeful Feldspar native, Jacek discards Inquisitor and drops onto both knees over the fallen teen, “No Nigil! I need you over here if he’s to survive!” this immediately halts the adamant pursuer.</p><p>Nigil grits his teeth and tightens his grip on Heracles as the creature responsible for maiming Pierre continues to escape. The words that left the third born’s mouth submerged itself in Nigil’s subconscious. He began to feel extremely guilty for not being there when his friend needed him the most. He was so angry with himself he could cry right now.</p><p>“GOD,” he began at the top of his lungs while stepping into a spin with his weapon held in one hand, “DAMMIT!” he screamed just before launching Heracles with monumental force.</p><p>Nigil turns away from his weapon spiraling horizontally towards the fleeing Ursa in favor of rushing towards Pierre so he could assist Jacek. The Feldspar native knew very well how dangerous Grimm were, and seeing what shape Pierre was left in after encountering a mere Ursa <em>Minor</em> reminded him of that. The riotous teen was a mess: eyes lulled shut, the only indication he was still clinging onto life was the slight rise and fall of his chest, thick crimson liquid around his lips and chin while specks and splatters decorated his black puffer vest, and large quantities of blood exiting his left leg.</p><p>
  <em>‘He needs a medical professional now! There is nothing we can do to sa-’</em>
</p><p>“Nigil!” Jacek’s stern voice had interrupted his partner’s gloomy thoughts, “S-Sorry! It’s just t-that he’s s-so messed up,” Nigil’s volume lowered significantly towards the end of his statement. </p><p>Jacek knew if he lost his composure Pierre would surely die, “I can save him, but it’ll be easier if you were to lend me a hand.”</p><p>Nigil nods his head a few times before speaking, “What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Hold up his leg so I can use this tourniquet to slow the loss of blood,” Jacek answers, Nigil obliges without hesitation; gingerly lifting Pierre’s leg so that his partner could secure a tourniquet high and tight around the upper thigh of the unconscious teenager.</p><p>“Next?”</p><p>“Take off his sandal: I’ll stop the bleeding with a compression bandage.”</p><p>Ryine comes to a stop near the pair working against time to save Pierre’s life. The teenager’s glamorous skin was now a sickly pale color, “I made an attempt to teach the Human how to fight against Grimm, but as you can see the lesson didn’t end in his favor.”</p><p>“Why weren’t you mindful of your partner’s wellbeing?” Jacek questions the young Faunus as Nigil carefully removes the black combative sandal drenched in blood.</p><p>Ryaine scoffs while crossing his arms, “You expect me to hold his hand like a parent would with their child?”</p><p>“A warrior incapable of protecting their other half isn’t fit to be a Hunter,” the third born began while delicately wrapping up Pierre’s ankle, “If Headmaster Ozpin hasn’t failed you yet, the only hope you have at salvaging your situation is protecting Pierre at all cost throughout the remainder of the initiation.”</p><p>The severity of the situation hit Ryaine like a ton of bricks! Although it wasn’t entirely his fault for what just happened to Pierre, some of the blame could and would be brought upon him. And just as Jacek said, if he couldn’t keep a single Human out of harms way, then a village under attack wouldn’t survive to see tomorrow: at least that’s how Headmaster Ozpin would see it.</p><p>
  <em>‘I should’ve just killed those beasts myself instead of trying to teach a defenseless dimwitted Human how to fight!’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine elicits a weary sign, “You won’t have to play caretaker after you’re done. I’ll look after this Human.”</p><p>Jacek only hums in acknowledgment, believing Ryaine would stay true to his words despite sounding rather insouciant. Nigil on the other hand wasn’t the least bit convinced, </p><p>“I don’t believe you! Look me in the eyes and promise me whatever happens you’ll protect Pierre!” he demanded of the young Faunus who only uttered a single syllable, “No.”</p><p>The Feldspar native suddenly shot to his feet; surprising Jacek whose mouth was slightly agape. Nigil approaches Ryaine, stopping directly in front of the significantly shorter boy who he towered over easily. The Fang lieutenant was forced to crane his neck so that he wouldn’t be staring at the area just below Nigil’s chest.</p><p>“Listen closely, I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but you’re starting to piss me off,” Nigil spoke through grit teeth, globes of citrine gleaming dangerously. Jacek felt a phantom chill run along his spine; causing him to shiver unconsciously for a moment. It was at that moment Jacek knew he needed to do something before things spiraled out of control and someone ended up dead.</p><p>“Nigil,” Jacek began carefully, attempting to calm his partner after feeling their potent emotions disturb his inner being. The third born’s Aura for the first time was shouting at him to run, to get away, survive this encounter with a true monster.</p><p>
  <em>‘W-What is this... feeling?’</em>
</p><p>The impersonal teen had faced various types of Grimm that were more of a threat to his safety than Nigil could ever hope to. If that was the case: then why was Jacek’s sixth sense strongly urging him to escape with his life? There was nothing about Nigil that scared or even unnerved Jacek, the Feldspar native was the most harmless person he’s ever met in his entire life. </p><p>“Am I suppose to be scared?”</p><p>“Talking about Pierre so carelessly after he had a near death experience: You Damn Well Better Think Carefully About The Next Words That Leave Your Mouth!”</p><p>Jacek felt his partner’s aggressive Aura field escalate, “N-Nigil, calm down!”</p><p>“I can’t just calm down! Pierre almost died and he’s not taking this situation serious enough!” Nigil shouts without averting his heated gaze from Ryaine. The young Faunus didn’t seem to be experiencing anything akin to fear and anxiety unlike Jacek, but then again his face was partially obscured by his cloak’s hood.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is he insane? Does he not feel that bone chilling sensation all over his body? A voice sounding like his own telling him to run or die?’</em>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to Jacek, Ryaine was well aware of his current situation and was simply gauging Nigil’s Aura. All the anger being directed towards him was overwhelming on a supernatural level, but he maintained a cool exterior. The Fang lieutenant refused to outwardly display any hint of fear, he had made a promise to himself years ago after recovering from his clan’s slaughter:</p><p>
  <em>‘I Will Never Be Afraid Again!’</em>
</p><p>Ryaine wouldn’t attack first since Headmaster Ozpin’s warning was still fresh in his mind, but he wouldn’t hesitate to act first if he felt Nigil’s Aura spike. He knew the next time it happened, the towering teen would be attacking with power that could shatter his Aura, break his bones, disrupt vital organs, and kill him in an instant simultaneously.</p><p>An almighty roar tore through the tense atmosphere. Jacek withheld a sign of relief when Ryaine and Nigil avert their eyes from one another in favor of staring down thirteen newcomers. Ryaine recognized them as the Beowolves Pierre and himself had outrun earlier.</p><p>“Look what you two brought about: a pack of starving Beowolves,” the third born said, Inquisitor’s muzzle trained on the dominant Alpha. </p><p>Nigil directs his hostile emotions elsewhere, “Good! I Feel Like Fighting Anyways!” he launches himself into a sprint immediately after bellowing those words.</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I the only sound mind among us?’</em>
</p><p>The third born couldn’t believe his partner was rushing into battle without a weapon, “Nigil No!” he looks to Ryaine, “Just stay back and protect Pierre,” he then peered through Inquisitor’s scope for half a second and pulled the trigger. An ear piercing cry erupted from the Alpha’s maw after a bullet struck its left eye socket. Now satisfied, Jacek alters Inquisitor into a falchion sword and takes off as Nigil nears the shrieking Alpha.</p><p>Three Betas lunge at Nigil simultaneously, he doesn’t hesitate to meet them halfway; pushing off the forest floor with a balled fist. Nigil lands a devastating blow underneath his target’s chin; forcing their salivating maw shut and launching them several feet away on impact. Ryaine and Jacek could tell the Beowolves were just as surprised as they were by Nigil’s abnormal strength.</p><p>
  <em>‘He didn’t even focus Aura into his fist. Nigil... are you even Human?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Another worthwhile target. All my suffering may not be in vain if I get to kill who I desire in the end.’</em>
</p><p>The remaining two Betas on the offensive front had come to a rough halt before whirling around, one of them slashing a handful of claws at Nigil from its hind legs. The towering teen had predicted the attack so spun one-twenty degrees and backhanded the center of the creature’s open palm with a balled fist; this effectively warded off the attempt at his life. Nigil then moved quicker than anyone thought someone of his size was limited to; aptly shifting his footing and getting onto the very tips of his toes so he could secure a firm grip around the Beowolf’s forearm with the use of both arms.<br/><br/>“YOU’RE GOING DOWN!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Unbelievable, is he seriously going to try that?’</em>
</p><p>Nigil executes a fluid arm throw/takedown, the Beowolf unable to put up any resistance because of its attacker’s superior strength. A heavy fist crashed into the creature’s face immediately after its weight distorted a small portion of the forest floor beneath it: breaking its jaw, dislodging several dagger-like teeth, and producing a pitch black liquid substance from its mouth. Nigil then traces a full circle with the body of his desolated attacker before rocketing them into the awestruck Beowolf positioned several feet behind him.</p><p>Jacek leaps into the air with a twirl and flip of his body while extending the arm linked to Inquisitor, successfully hacking the bundled up beastly duo in two with an expertise swing. The third born lands gracefully on his two feet, “Don’t do anything brash again! You’re strength is commendable, but we’re still outnumbered.” </p><p>Nigil looks to the impersonal teen who now stood beside him, “Sorry Jacek, it’s ju-”</p><p>“Forget it, let’s just focus on the task at hand,” he was just relieved that his partner had calmed down. He could feel their once aggressive Aura field reducing itself to the base level: passive defense. </p><p>“What ever happened to your weapon?”</p><p>“I uh.... threw it,” Nigil answered sheepishly, internally recalling how angry he was at the Ursa Minor. </p><p>“Can you still fight with your fist?”</p><p>“I think so-” three Betas interrupt their verbal exchange, fortunately for Ryaine and Pierre they weren’t caught completely off guard. Nigil had sidestepped his attacker’s open maw so he could lock both arms around the creature’s neck while Jacek preformed a swift combat roll underneath the standing Beta so that he now knelt behind it: the Feldspar native killed his captive by breaking their neck while the third born split his target in half with a triple upward swing of Inquisitor.</p><p>“Because having a steady conversation in front of the <em>enemy</em> is a good idea,” came Ryaine’s sarcastic voice after putting down a Beowolf, the task only required a single arrow.</p><p>
  <em>‘I can’t argue with that logic.’</em>
</p><p>A Beta leaps into the air in hopes of devouring Jacek, but the impersonal teen deftly maneuvers himself out of harms way and arcs Inquisitor. The slain creature dissipates over the two young Huntsmen standing side by side as their predators begin prowling towards them; opting for the slow approach this time. If it were just Jacek in this situation he wouldn’t have any difficulty clashing upfront with a measly pack of Beowolves, but Nigil was involved and unarmed. </p><p>“The furthest we’ll stand apart is six feet, that way we can keep an eye on one another at all times. If any manage to slip pass our offensive striker: I’ll soften them up with a few shots and you’ll bury them with your fist,” Jacek explains while sacrificing his Aura in order to spawn Jaden.</p><p>Nigil watched in awe as a carbon copy of Jacek presented itself, “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Ryaine was currently applying pressure on Peregrine’s drawstring in case Nigil or Jacek need any assistance in the near future. The Fang lieutenant was intent on keeping these two alive for sinister reasons. A dark smile crept its way onto his thin lips when a thought crossed his mind,</p><p>
  <em>‘When Beacon falls: their lives are mine to take.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The power scaling chart is finally here! This’ll fluctuate and change overtime as class-67 acquire new battle skills, become more knowledgeable about their compatible Dust properties, and discover ancient Aura techniques that very few can master. It may not be 100% accurate since I haven’t depicted everyone’s physical ability, Aura control, Dust properties, and battle instinct, but it’ll have to do until the initiation reaches an end.</p><p>1/2 = Lowest Point<br/>3/4 = Extremely Below Average<br/>5/6 = Below Average<br/>7/8 = Slightly Below Average<br/>9/10 = Average<br/>11/12 = Slightly Above Average<br/>13/14 = Above Average<br/>15/16 = Extremely Above Average<br/>17/18 = Nigh Mastery<br/>19/20 = Highest Peak</p><p>Prior Volume I</p><p>Structure: Name/Physical Capability, Dust Compatibility, Aura Technique, Semblance Ranking, Mystic Arts = Overall Combat Prowess.</p><p>Blake Belladonna/14+2+8+13+0 = 37<br/>Cardin Winchester/11+13+2+6+0 = 32<br/>Dove Bronzewing/12+2+6+11+0 = 31<br/>Indigo Whitaker/6+12+1+12+0 = 31<br/>Jacek Bjorn/12+13+6+14+0 = 45<br/>Lapis Merrian/13+2+6+15+0 = 36<br/>Nigil Osias/15+13+1+0+0 = 29<br/>Pierre Phlox/16+1+4+16+0 = 37<br/>Rogue Falstar/16+13+10+9+0 = 48<br/>Ruby Rose/13+2+2+10+0 = 27<br/>Russel Thrush/13+8+2+15+ = 38<br/>Ryaine Gervaas/11+12+10+11+0 = 44<br/>Sable Silverman/17+6+18+17+0 = 58<br/>Sky Lark/10+13+2+7+0 = 32<br/>Weiss Schnee/11+14+1+0+0 = 26<br/>Yang Xiao Long/13+13+6+15+0 = 47</p><p>The chapters from here on out will be structured differently since I’m getting real busy and if I go on a hiatus for too long I may not come back for a good ass minute. Anime, Videogames, and Work be too damn time consuming, and then there’s the people closest to me.</p><p>I love ‘em ‘n all..... but God Fuckin’ Dammit do they annoy me sometimes. Anyways, Komi-San logging off;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fearless PTII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierre is in a sorrowful mood after finally finding consciousness, so Ryaine takes it upon himself to kick his partner back into gear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hm, I actually quite liked how this character focused chapter turned out. I’ll definitely be doing something akin to this for every student of Class-67 in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           &lt;22:19/Emerald Forest/Pierre Phlox&gt;</p><p><br/>
Fear: an unpleasant emotion that can surface for a variety of reasons, most notably when someone or something is a threat to another’s wellbeing. For as long as Pierre can remember, he has always been afraid of something: Whether it be one of many other orphanage children who bullied him during his youth, the thought of being so insignificant to a point where no one would remember him when he died, or the man eating Creatures of Grimm that came so close to taking his life only hours ago.</p><p>The night sky wasn’t as dark as Pierre’s mood. He felt empty: useless in other words. Usually he would lay back and watch the star lit sky in fascination; straining his eyes to see if he could make out a few constellations or even create his own and name it something others would find inappropriate. Tonight however.... was not one of those nights.</p><p>
  <em>‘And Headmaster Ozpin saw everything.... I bet he’s already regretting his decision to let me come here. Why did I even think I was worthy to step foot in this school?! I’m not like Jacek, Nigil, or even that extremist bastard who saved my life! I’m not a fearless warrior who can protect others..... I’m just a street punk with no future.’</em>
</p><p>He grit his teeth after recalling the brief conversation he shared with Jacek after finding consciousness. The carmel skinned teen who had dismissed Pierre as a whole was uncharacteristically concerned about his wellbeing to the point where it overwhelmed and embarrassed him. Jacek even went as far as to check his fucking <em>temperature</em> after asking a long list of questions, and that pissed Pierre off the most.</p><p>The noirette boy would’ve preferred for Jacek to continue being a dickhead towards him after the ordeal instead of pampering him like an old relative would their grandchild. This behavior made Pierre feel even weaker than he already was, but he didn’t have the gall to tell off Jacek since he hadn’t done anything but get his ass saved by others. None of his teammates could take him seriously now, and if by some miracle he did pass the initiation: he’d be nothing more than dead weight.</p><p>“Still in shock.” </p><p>The assertion came from the Faunus archer sitting cross legged in front of a controlled campfire; its orange hue illuminating everything within a fifteen foot radius. Pierre looks away from Ryaine’s back; trailing his eyes over their first primary objective: a small radio tower the four of them were to protect at all cost. Nigil was the one to inform him sometime after he’d awaken that the piece of hardware would produce a radio wave every three hours which purpose was to attract Grimm for them to slay. At the moment, Ryaine and Nigil were swapping out every two hours to patrol the perimeter alongside Jacek who refused to take a break no matter how much Nigil urged him to do so.</p><p>“I’ll take your silence as a no.”</p><p>Pierre didn’t offer Ryaine a reply, he couldn’t even if he had wanted to, the purple-eyed boy felt too ashamed. He averts his eyes from the radio tower in favor of the white bandage around his left ankle. It was a special cloth specifically designed to excel an Aura user’s recovery rate so they would be battle ready after a full day of rest depending on the injury. Jacek had also expressed a hint of surprise since he previously made an estimate that Pierre’s injuries would put him out of commission for a minimum of twenty hours.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you accustomed to being beaten within an inch of your life?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um.... Why’d you ask that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your recovery rate is astonishing. An average Aura user’s recovery rate after receiving these injuries would’ve taken twenty hours at the very least, but you.... you’ll be functioning at one hundred percent before dawn.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“R-Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know what this means?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No....”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can still pass the initiation as long as you learn from your errors and show improvement.”</em>
</p><p>The past conversation was still fresh in Pierre’s mind, and instead of feeling relieved and encouraged, he only submerged himself further into the deepest and darkest pits of sorrow. Even if he was at one hundred percent when the next wave of Grimm poured in, what use would he be? He would only disappoint Nigil, Jacek, and Headmaster Ozpin further, and support Ryaine’s negative outlook on him.</p><p>
  <em>“I am your superior in every meaning of the word itself!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He wasn’t wrong.’</em>
</p><p>Pierre elicits a sign of dejection while lowering his head, pulling both legs tighter into his chest: the teenage boy was using a thick tree trunk as a backrest. The only light he could make out of his situation is that none of the girls had seen how pathetic he truly is.</p><p>
  <em>“I pummeled a Beringel last summer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Killed a dozen Creeps. It was nothing really.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Boarbatusk when I was twelve!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I shredded a Nevermore with my claws.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“King Taijitu shock therapy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was only a horde of Ravagers. Nothing to brag about.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not at all, but my opinion is iffy.... I did fight a pack of Beowolves no problem this past winter.”</em>
</p><p>He felt like such an idiot, how would he ever attract someone like her if he couldn’t even fend for himself? Pierre was certain of it, there was no alternate reality where he passed the Hunters Initiation. There was no future that involved Nigil, Yang, and Ruby appreciating him for his set of skills or asking questions about his past so the four of them could grow closer. Pierre didn’t join Beacon to slay monsters and gain popularity and fame like most Hunters: All he ever sought in life was companionship and a meaningful existence.</p><p>“All it took was an Ursa Minor to extirpate your fighting spirit? If you’re willing to give up prematurely on your quest, whatever it may be so soon, then you’re even more pathetic than I ever could’ve imagined.”</p><p>Silence, Pierre was defeated.</p><p>He heard the young Faunus grunt in disapproval, “Do you want to know one trait I admire in both the Faunus and Human race?”</p><p>Still, nothing from Pierre.</p><p>“Our peoples have many differences, but one trait we’ve always maintained throughout the years is the strength to persevere. It was both our ancestors who united against the Grimm a millennium ago and granted us the best gift their is: existence.”</p><p>Pierre lifts his head, Ryaine was revealed to still be staring into the brimming orange flames, “Don’t dishonor your ancestors by continuing to wallow in self pity. You may not know or care for any of them, but they’re looking down on you with hopeful eyes I would imagine. I have reason to believe you possess a natural talent for combat, but you’ve recently allowed yourself to be stifled by fear: I demand of you to rise above it and prove your worth!”</p><p>He knew it was virtually impossible to hallucinate through your ears, but Jacek did tell him he had suffered a minor concussion. Did Ryaine actually just try to make him, a <em>Human</em>, feel better about their situation? If so, then that was.... weird, but surprisingly not unwelcome.</p><p>“Why tell me this if you hate Humans so much?”</p><p>The hooded Faunus tilts their head in Pierre’s direction, “The Gods are clearly punishing me for my prejudices, but at the very least I’d rather not be associated with weaklings. A prodigious specimen like myself deserves to compete with the best Humanity has to offer.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint,” Pierre huffed and then averted his eyes, he opted to stare off into nothingness instead of facing his partner.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry Human: be better.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why....”</p><p>Ryaine was beginning to grow irritated with Pierre, he got to his feet and strode over to the Human boy, “Do I really have to repeat myself? If I am to be surrounded by vile Humans, then these three stipulations must be met: they will be stronger than me or have potential to surpass me, they will have a sense of honor and strong morales, and in the end I will have proven myself to be a better warrior than them. The other two Humans have already met my standards, but I won’t be satisfied until you follow suit, my <em>dear</em> partner.”</p><p>The young Faunus was now glowering down at Pierre who was absolutely speechless, his mouth parts to form words, but nothing came of it. Although the hood shadowed most of Ryaine’s face, those glowing chartreuse slits pierced through the darkness and drilled into Pierre’s face. The noirette never would’ve guessed that Ryaine expected anything exceptional from the likes of him, especially after everything that has happened so far.</p><p>“Do you want to be fearless?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Who wouldn’t want to be fearless? What does he mean by that? Is he saying he can erase my fears? Is that his Semblance?’</em>
</p><p>Pierre was beyond confused, but as equally curious, “What?”</p><p>“I’ll ask again, and for the last time Human: Do you want to be fearless?”</p><p>The purple-eyed boy nods his head while balling both hands into tight fist, “I do, more than anything else in the world right now!”</p><p>“It won’t be easy, and there’s a high likelihood you may die,” Ryaine gave him a stern warning, and Pierre knew the Faunus was simply testing his conviction.</p><p>Pierre finally stood from the spot he had rooted himself to for the past two hours, “I’m willing to try, even if it kills me!”</p><p>Ryaine dips his head momentarily, a clear sign of approval, “Death by choice is somewhat respectable, it certainly beats cowardice.”</p><p><em>‘If someone like Ryaine thinks that way about me, then I need to grasp the sliver of courage in my heart and face my fears. He is definitely my superior now, but maybe..... just maybe one day I’ll be better than him.’</em><br/>
<br/>
Pierre quirks an eyebrow when Ryaine steps off to his left, “Uh, where are you going?”</p><p>Ryaine spared a glance over his shoulder, “I’m nothing more than a guide, you however: You’re on the prowl for revenge.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow... that actually sounded pretty cool.’</em>
</p><p>Pierre hastily strides over to Ryaine so he could fall into step with him, “What about the radio tower? Are we jus’ gonna’ leave it unguarded?”</p><p>“You worry too much Human. I advise you focus on nothing but yourself right now,” was Ryaine’s reply, somewhere between that span of seconds he had retrieved his Scroll without Pierre noticing.</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s kinda’ scary. I’d probably be bleeding from my throat right now if he had went for the knife.’</em>
</p><p>The campfire was no longer keeping them warm in the chill of night as they continue onward. Suddenly, Ryaine paused in front of an enormous tree and looked to Pierre, “If I correctly recall, you do know how to Aura Bound.”</p><p>Aura bounding had been the second technique Pierre mastered since he needed it to traverse Valean in record time, “Yea, I can still manage even though my leg is still a little fucked up.”</p><p>“How proficient do you think you’ll be in your current state?” the question drew Pierre’s mind to a past conversation with Jacek,</p><p>
  <em>“When we get attacked again... if the Grimm somehow manage to slip pass you guys, what are my limitations?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can confidently claim that won’t be happening: I’ll be patrolling the perimeter until dawn. Now moving on from that, you are not to apply excessive amounts of pressure on your foot, and by no means will you ever focus Aura in that foot or leg for any reason.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-What will happen if I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll damage your tibia and fibula furthermore. If that happens, you won’t recover anytime soon.... unless you’re just full of more surprises.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh, I’m pretty sure the only way I’ll end up surprising you again is if I don’t die.”</em>
</p><p>“Enough to keep up with you,” Pierre finally gave an answer, “Good, because we’re taking to the trees, that way we can avoid any unnecessary encounters.”</p><p>Pierre knits his dark eyebrows, “Unnecessary encounters? I thought you were leading me to the first Grimm you picked up on your Faunus radar?”</p><p>“No, I am <em>specifically</em> leading you to the Ursa that nearly took your life,” Ryaine revealed before he utilized his Aura field for a short bound. Pierre was a little taken aback by this, nonetheless, he followed after Ryaine; being sure to only focus Aura into his non injured leg.</p><p>The partners began their traversal through the vast wilderness branch by branch, Pierre only lagged behind a few spaces because of his condition. Five minutes of constant travel left him breathless and eventually he came to a halt, this forced Ryaine to do the same. He felt a little shame for not being able to keep it up, parkour was his thing after all. The only reason why Pierre didn’t immediately berate himself is because he wasn’t functioning at one hundred percent, the teen was operating somewhere in the sixties at the moment.</p><p>“Sorry... just.... gimme... thirty seconds,” Pierre requested between pants; body hunched over slightly and hands on his knees. Initially, Ryaine only offered a shrug of indifference, “Take your time Human. You’ll need all your energy for the upcoming battle.”</p><p>The purple-eyed boy only acknowledged Ryaine’s reply with a nod of his head, and as promised, he made a swift recovery within half a minute.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question before we press on?”</p><p>“Go ‘head ‘n ask it,” Pierre said with an apt hand gesture sent Ryaine’s way, “Why do you fear the Grimm?”</p><p>Pierre suppressed a shiver that threatened to overtake his body, “They aren’t Human or Faunus, they’re only creatures that exist to kill and destroy. That’s.... all there is to it.”</p><p>“The Creatures of Grimm are indeed a threat that shouldn’t be taken lightly, but they are <em>not</em> invincible. The mindless beasts can die just like you and I, and even the fiercest of their kind have been slain again and again throughout the years. Just like us Faunus and Humans, they have weak points that you’d do well to exploit when the opportunity arises.”</p><p>Pierre averted his gaze from the young Faunus and idly rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment, “Yea..... maybe I wouldn’t be so afraid if I had a weapon like everyone else.”</p><p>It wasn’t too long ago when the riotous teen valued his hand to hand combative skills, so much so that he had boasted to Ruby about it in hopes of impressing her. He couldn’t have been any more oblivious, every skill he acquired over the course of four years amounted to absolutely nothing. Against Grimm; a worldwide threat responsible for the deaths of millions: he was completely useless. How could he ever hope to become a reliable Huntsman if he couldn’t even kill Grimm? </p><p>“You don’t need a weapon to kill Grimm.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Pierre returns his gaze to Ryaine in a hurry. Did he know something Pierre didn’t? Something that would make Pierre stronger, something that would transform a fearful little street punk into a fearless warrior capable of protecting the people from all forms of harm.</p><p>“Your specialty is undeniably hand to hand,” Ryaine stated confidently which arose one of Pierre’s eyebrows, “How do you know that?”</p><p>“Earlier, you pretended to hit me with your fist, but at the very last second you retracted it and opted for a kick. Honestly, it was quite impressive. I believe you’ll have the easiest time mastering Aura Offense in comparison to all the other participants,” Ryaine reached a plausible conclusion.</p><p>An obvious question was written on Pierre’s face before he even asked it, “Aura Offense?”</p><p>“The only reason why you survived that Grimm encounter is because you used Meticulous Defense: the technique that strengthens the Aura where the user needs it,” </p><p>
  <em>‘He’s right, that’s the first Aura technique I mastered and thank a higher power I did!’</em>
</p><p>“Aura Offense on the other end of the spectrum is very similar, expect your end goal is to cause harm instead of defending yourself from an attack.”</p><p>“You know how to do it?”</p><p>“Yes, but I have a harder time doing so since hand to hand isn’t my preference. Once again, this is a technique you’ll have a much easier time grasping.”</p><p>Pierre’s entire face lit up, “You really think so?!”</p><p>After obtaining this newfound information: Pierre shut his eyes, pushed every nonessential thought aside, slowed his breathing, held up a tight fist, focused his protective field there, and visualized a target for him to pulverize. He began to feel his fist grow increasingly more warm over the course of an entire minute. The riotous teen hummed in content, and finally opened his eyes to peer at his fist surrounded by a steady surge of magenta purple.</p><p>Ryaine crossed both arms over his chest, “How does your hand feel?” </p><p>Pierre chuckled lightly, “Warm unlike the rest of my fucking body.”</p><p>“Warm?”</p><p>The way those words left Ryaine’s lips led Pierre to believe he was doing something wrong, “Yea.....”</p><p>“That’s.... unfortunate....”</p><p>Almost immediately, Pierre adopts a panicky facial expression, a cold drop of sweat traveling down his neck, “Does that mean I don’t have any potential?!”</p><p>Ryaine shook his head, “No, this only means you are in the <em>Risk Taker</em> category of Aura users who acquire knowledge. It means the only way you can successfully utilize any Aura technique still in development: You’ll have to be in immense danger.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Huh.... that actually makes sense...’</em>
</p><p>“Now that I think about it... the only reason why I mastered Aura Bound and Meticulous Defense is because there was always a high risk factor,” Pierre’s voice grew quieter towards the tail end of his speech.</p><p>“Then we’re in agreement,” Ryaine then executed an Aura infused bound without another word, and naturally Pierre followed suit; still being mindful of his leg injury.</p><p>“How do you know this is the Ursa that almost killed me?” Pierre had asked after momentarily gaining the lead for a split second, swirls of purple directed at his partner.</p><p>Ryaine spared the purple-eyed boy a glance, “Don’t question me on things that are way beyond your comprehension.”</p><p>Pierre narrowed his eyes at Ryaine’s back, “Tch, ya’ don’t gotta’ be like that fuckface.”</p><p>The young Faunus suddenly comes to a stop over a relatively thick tree branch, he sniffed the air for the last time, “Your target is approximately thirty meters ahead. I suspect it’s trying to stay hidden and catch whatever unfortunate prey off guard,”</p><p>The riotous teen met Ryaine’s vivid green eyes, “Don’t allow yourself to fall victim to such a basic tactic.”</p><p>Pierre only nods his head before abandoning his elevated position; landing smoothly on his uninjured foot infused with Aura and leisurely resting the very tips of his other foot’s toes over the forest floor. He slows his breathing on his walk through the small clearing devoid of any trees, only a few shrubs littering the area. The noirett’s footsteps were soundless as he repeatedly crushes lively grass underneath his combative sandals.</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay Pierre... you already striked out twice, so this is your last chance to prove you’re not only capable, but worthy of becoming a Huntsman. And if you fail again: the penalty is death!’</em>
</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, adopting a genuine look of confusion, “Why the fuck am I talking to myself in third person?” a millisecond after compromising his own position, rustling leaves prompt him to swiftly pivot one eighty degrees to his right. A large grouping of dagger like teeth were mere inches away from his face! Pierre purposely trips himself so that the pouncing beast doesn’t devour his entire head, the teen uses what little momentum he previously acquired to roll over his head in order to assume a kneeling position while the Ursa Minor whips itself around and resumes its onslaught.</p><p>The riotous teen twirls around on the heel of his good foot while focusing Aura into it, he preforms an Aura infused bound; narrowly avoiding a large set of claws aiming for his vulnerable face. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do since he couldn’t use both feet to stop this sudden rush of speed without crippling himself. All too aware of his body’s limitations, Pierre strategically positions what was available in hopes of accomplishing a safe finish.</p><p>
  <em>‘Jacek only told me not to focus Aura in my leg and foot, but what about anything from the knee up?’</em>
</p><p>Pierre thickens the Aura around his left knee that’s bent sharply before it collides with the ground; uplifting specks of dirt on impact and birthing a raggedy brown streak while uplifting grass hairs as he slides backwards as if he were on ice, </p><p>
  <em>‘Hah! It actually fucking worked!’</em>
</p><p>The riotous teen then outstretches his right leg in front of his body that’s barely bent and forcefully digs the heel of it into the ground after focusing his Aura there. This effectively slows the world around him and broadens his tunnel vision,</p><p>
  <em>‘One more and I should be straight!’</em>
</p><p>Lastly, the purple-eyed boy infuses his left hand with Aura before slamming the bottom of his wrist into the forest floor. After establishing three points of contact, friction was now his ally. He allows himself a barely visible smirk after finally coming to a rough halt, carefully observing the Ursa Minor charging at him. </p><p>
  <em>‘Stay calm Pierre. The Creatures of Grimm are no different than Hiru, Kenri, Hidari, the Leorios, and all the other countless street thugs you fought. An Ursa has to have a weak point, shit, it probably has several weak points! So I will locate them, and kill this bitch with my bare hands!’</em>
</p><p>Pierre stood fully upright, eyes harder than any steel manufactured on Remnant as he took in ever little detail about his opponent. The Ursa’s back spikes had been cleaved short, this confirmed Ryaine’s claim about this being the same Grimm that nearly killed him. He curved his lips to form a rather psychotic looking smile in the face of danger, Pierre felt that all too familiar pleasant chill ease his mind, body, and soul. </p><p>
  <em>‘Tch, Fuck that: I’m killing this thing in one move! If fuckface sees that, I’ll reach his standards and he’ll accept me as his partner. And if I die, then at least I’ll retain some semblance of his respect. After all: Death by choice is somewhat respectable, it certainly beats cowardice.’</em>
</p><p>The noirette began prepping himself for what was to come by following these steps: he obscures his swirls of purple behind pale eyelids, cancels out all sound so the only thing his ears pay attention to is the steady thrumming of his heart, pours his entire Aura field into his right hand, and envisions a desirable outcome he was intent on making a reality.</p><p>Pierre flattens his hand with each finger fully extended and joined, “A Knife’s Edge,” his pitch was barely above a whisper before he acts without the slightest hint of apprehension. His hand was searing pleasantly as he steps into a fluid spin motion while simultaneously extending his arm that trails purposefully behind his form. The Ursa Minor choking on its roar prompts Pierre’s swirls of purple to waken, traveling over the motionless form of the headless beast steadily eroding at his feet.</p><p>
  <em>‘I... I did it? I... actually... did it.... I finally killed a Grimm! Ha, who needs a weapon when you are a weapon?!’ </em>
</p><p>The noirette examined the creature’s corpse for a short moment before he leapt off the ground and fist pumped the air, “That’s A Clean Cut Too!”</p><p>Once gravity returned Pierre to the ground, he spotted Ryaine, the Faunus archer sat crossed legged over the same tree branch, “Good job Human. You came face to face with your deepest fear, and erased its presence in a single move.”</p><p>Pierre only shrugged his shoulders after being met with praise from the least likely of sources. He would never admit it to anyone, but if not for Ryaine, he wouldn’t be standing victorious right now with newfound confidence in his abilities. However, his partner certainly deserved to know how much they were appreciated for everything they’ve done.</p><p>“Thank you,” Pierre says after landing next to Ryaine and taking a seat next to him, legs dangling freely, “Don’t be stupid Human, none of that is necessary.”</p><p>“You’re wrong, I was all mopey ‘n shit and you kicked my ass back into gear. Jacek and Nigil were only hopeful and just happy I was alive... but you planted a seed of development within my heart. I want to be better, stronger, reliable... and today I made a leap in the right direction all because of <em>you</em>. I’ll never be able to express how grateful I am in words, so I’ll just let my actions do the talking from here on out,” Pierre finished with a bright smile, eyelids crinkled shut.</p><p>“Human,” Ryaine’s pitch was barely above a whisper, Pierre opens his eyes, blinking a few times at the hooded Faunus who was looking away from him, “Hm?”</p><p>“Please stop talking.”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit I can’t believe it!” Pierre began in an exaggerated manner, “Did you just say please?”</p><p>Ryaine only growled in response with a glare fixated on the riotous teen, and to his chagrin, Pierre just erupted into howling laughter. He only stopped when the young Faunus <em>lightly</em> shoved him and he almost fell out of the tree and plummeted. </p><p>“What The Fuck?! I’m Still Crippled Y’know?!”</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me.”</p><p>“That’s Your Reason For Doing That Shit?!”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>“Fuck You!”</p><p>Now satisfied with this response, Ryaine got to his feet, “We should return to camp. The next wave of Grimm are soon to initiate another attack on our radio tower.”</p><p>“Yea yea, lead the way, my <em>dear</em> partner,” Pierre had mocked Ryaine’s earlier line once he was on his two feet. This earned him an intense glare from his partner before they execute an Aura infused bound,</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s actually not that bad. At least as far as extremist go.’</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>                               &lt;^&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[<span class="u">Somber Instrumental</span>]</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Won’t You Tell Me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please Just Tell Me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Explain How This Should Work.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well Now Who Could It Be: That Lives On Inside Me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Broken, Lying Helpless, Shattered.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Defeated By The World.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And Yet, Your Smile’s Bright.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Completely Blind To Life.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Ruptured Lungs; They Were Left This Way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For Once, I’m Out Of Breath.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Truth I Seek, Never Felt So Bleak, But...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Maintain My Depth.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Freeze!”</b><br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Breakable; Unbreakable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Shaking Yet; Unshakable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Until The Day You Find Me...”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Stand Here:”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Existing And Feeling Wretched Existence!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Consuming Life Force ‘Til I Grow Distant!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t Bother Searching For Someone Like Me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Fading No One...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Monster Born From Dusk To Dawn Can’t Be Your Savior!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember The ‘Me’, The Way I Use To Be!”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As Who I Still Should Be...”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[<span class="u">Instrumental Sharpens</span>]</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Isolation Spreads And Tears!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Happy Days Pierce Through Me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Lonely Memories Cease To Care!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They Spread Throughout My History!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“I’ll Never Move!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Never Lose!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Never Move!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Never Lose!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Never Move!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll Never Lose You!”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unraveling The World.........”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope Ryaine didn’t feel out of character this chapter, he only wants Pierre to grow stronger so they reach their peak and are worthy of killing. Natheless, he’s won Pierre over whether he likes it or not, thus begins their one sided friendship. </p><p>A lot of Aura retconning this chapter, but oh well. I always thought RWBY’s combat was over simplified and lacked depth which in turn fucked up any hope of sensible power scaling in Volumes IV through VII. I’m pretty sure Volume VIII isn’t any better, but if they fixed that issue then I’ll be thanking the God Brothers.</p><p>I don’t know when the next one will drop since I’ll be watching S2 of HxH in my free time, but it’ll be a lengthy chapter addition to justify my absence. Team RWBY will make a return and Ryaine will finally come face to face with Blake!</p><p>Oh! And the ending is Kyoumi - Unravel (Specifically the one labeled “Unravel (Acoustic Version)” on YT since there’s so many different versions out there and I personally feel like this is the best one for Pierre) which is definitely his theme song at the moment until he.... I’m not saying shit else since the song is heavy handed with spoilers.</p><p>I never watched Tokyo Ghoul, but I may consider it since the OP pretty damn decent. Anyways, I’ll see ya’ later.</p><p>1/2 = Lowest Point<br/>3/4 = Extremely Below Average<br/>5/6 = Below Average<br/>7/8 = Slightly Below Average<br/>9/10 = Average<br/>11/12 = Slightly Above Average<br/>13/14 = Above Average<br/>15/16 = Extremely Above Average<br/>17/18 = Nigh Mastery<br/>19/20 = Highest Peak</p><p>Present Volume I</p><p>Structure: Name/Physical Capability, Dust Compatibility, Aura Technique, Semblance Ranking, Mystic Arts = Overall Combat Prowess.</p><p>Blake Belladonna/14+2+8+13+0 = 37<br/>Cardin Winchester/11+13+2+6+0 = 32<br/>Dove Bronzewing/12+2+6+11+0 = 31<br/>Indigo Whitaker/6+12+1+12+0 = 31<br/>Jacek Bjorn/12+13+6+14+0 = 45<br/>Lapis Merrian/13+2+6+15+0 = 36<br/>Nigil Osias/15+13+1+0+0 = 29<br/>Pierre Phlox/16+1+5+16+0 = 38<br/>Rogue Falstar/16+13+10+9+0 = 48<br/>Ruby Rose/13+2+2+10+0 = 27<br/>Russel Thrush/13+8+2+15+ = 38<br/>Ryaine Gervaas/11+12+10+11+0 = 44<br/>Sable Silverman/17+6+18+17+0 = 58<br/>Sky Lark/10+13+2+7+0 = 32<br/>Weiss Schnee/11+14+1+0+0 = 26<br/>Yang Xiao Long/13+13+6+15+0 = 47</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>